


Un regalo inesperado.

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, D/s, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y el lado de la Luz es el vencedor. Pero no todos están contentos con algunas cosas que establecieron en el Ministerio de Magia para controlar a los vencidos; y uno de esos descontentos es precisamente el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. En medio de esas circunstancias, nuestro héroe recibe un regalo completamente inesperado.Diclaimer: Nada mío, todo de Rowling, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo: Quiero a Sevvvv





	1. Capítulo 1

—¡No, no y no! No pienso ir —vociferaba Harry, paseando por la recién remozada salita de la casa del Valle Godric. La renovación había transformado la derruida casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor, del que si por su gusto fuera, Harry no saldría jamás—. La última vez juré que no iba a asistir a una de esas fiestas nunca más y pienso cumplirlo.  
  
—Tienes que ir, compañero —argumentó Ron—. El Ministerio la va a dar en tu honor, por tu cumpleaños. Y según dicen, te están preparando una sorpresa enorme, un regalo magnífico. No puedes faltar.  
  
Su amigo lo miró con sus verdes ojos destilando furia.  
  
—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que opino de los desgraciados del Ministerio y de esa mierda que ellos llaman ‘fiesta’? ¿Acaso se te olvida en lo que se ha convertido el mundo mágico y lo que representa el Ministerio? —se le acercó un poco más con aire amenazante—. ¿O es que estás de acuerdo con ellos?  
  
Ron retrocedió un par de pasos, observándolo no sin cierto temor. En ese momento, se escuchó una voz serena, que intentaba relajar la tensa situación.  
  
—Tranquilízate, Harry —murmuró Hermione, acercándose a él y posando una mano sobre su brazo—. Sabes que ni Ron ni yo estamos de acuerdo con la actual situación, pero no podemos hacer nada, al menos de momento —razonó—. Debemos seguirles el juego, hasta que encontremos el modo de cambiar las cosas.  
  
Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla largamente. Ante la cálida comprensión en los ojos de la chica, los del joven se inundaron de lágrimas, y se derrumbó en el sillón más cercano, apoyando los codos en los muslos y enterrando la cara entre las manos.  
  
—No sé qué hacer —musitó, desesperado—. Todo esto es una mierda. Un horror. Ahora, los que se suponía éramos los buenos, estamos esclavizando a todos nuestros enemigos sin darles ni siquiera oportunidad de defenderse.  
  
—Se les está juzgando —comentó un imprudente pelirrojo.  
  
De inmediato, la cabeza de un iracundo Harry se irguió de nuevo.  
  
—¿Se les está juzgando? —repitió, casi mordiendo las palabras—. ¿Llamas juicio a esa mierda que está dirigiendo el Wizengamot? ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo tratan a los procesados? ¡Los condenan incluso antes de entrar a la sala! ¡Igual que hicieron con Severus! ¿Qué justicia hubo con él?  
  
—Pero mató al profesor Dumbledore —intentó refutar Ron—. No podían ignorar eso.  
  
—¡Porque él se lo pidió! Dumbledore estaba sufriendo una agonía espantosa, le rogó que le ayudara. Todos los que estaban en el tribunal pudieron ver los recuerdos de Severus, incluso ustedes.  
  
—Aun así, él lo mató, Harry; el tribunal no podía pasar eso por alto —razonó Hermione.  
  
—Claro, y pagaron sus veinte años de trabajo como espía para nuestro lado, con otros veinte años de condena en Azkaban —a ese punto, Harry casi estaba gritando—. La maravillosa justicia del mundo mágico.  
  
—No tendría que… quedarse allí —sugirió Hermione, vacilante—. Él podría… Ya sabes…  
  
Harry la miró con incredulidad.  
  
—¿Tú, que has estado protestando por esa práctica abusiva desde que ganamos la guerra, me estás diciendo que Severus debería aceptar convertirse en esclavo sexual de alguien para poder salir de Azkaban? ¿Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que ésa era la peor de las aberraciones que ha instaurado el régimen de Scrimgeour?  
  
—Ja, como si alguien quisiera al grasiento como esclavo sexual —comentó Ron sin pensar, y esta vez se ganó dos miradas enfurecidas.  
  
—¡Cierra la boca, Ron! —exigió Hermione, para enfocar nuevamente su atención en el moreno—. Harry, sigo pensando lo mismo, pero dada la situación actual, no veo otra salida —se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar—. Todos tus esfuerzos en su favor han sido inútiles; ni aceptan hacerle un nuevo juicio, ni tu solicitud de clemencia —se quedó largo rato pensativa, como si no supiera cómo continuar—. ¿Y si tú lo pides como esclavo?  
  
—¿Acaso te volviste loca? —exclamó Ron.  
  
Pero Harry ni siquiera notó la exclamación de su mejor amigo. Miró fijamente a Hermione, horrorizado, antes de denegar con fuerza.  
  
—No, no sería capaz de humillarlo de esa manera —declaró, rotundo.  
  
—Ni siquiera para sacarlo de Azkaban.  
  
—Ni aun así. Sabes que en cuanto Severus saliera de Azkaban como esclavo, se le colocaría un collar que le impediría hacer magia y se aseguraría de que… —vaciló un momento antes de seguir— respondiera cuando yo cumpliera mis funciones de amo… Ya saben a qué me refiero —musitó, con las mejillas rojas—. Además, dudo mucho que él aceptara —comentó con tristeza.  
  
—En ese caso, no sé qué más puedas hacer. Snape continuará en prisión, a menos que alguien más lo solicite.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Ése había sido su mayor miedo desde que toda esa locura de la post-guerra empezara, su temor cada vez que llegaba a un festejo: que un día alguien se presentara en la fiesta, llevando como su esclavo sexual a Severus Snape. Tenía que hacer algo para sacar al maestro de Pociones de Azkaban, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Estaban a finales de Julio, en pleno verano, cuando los días siempre eran cálidos y soleados. Pero en el interior de la prisión de Azkaban, las celdas eran pequeñas, oscuras y frías en cualquier época del año, y el verano llevaba consigo la desventaja adicional de que las alimañas pulularan a granel.  
  
Echado en su humilde camastro, Severus Snape miraba sin ver el sucio techo, pensando por milésima vez en la misma situación. En pocos minutos vendrían a por su respuesta, y él aún no tenía ni idea de cuál sería.  
  
Su oído, acostumbrado a percibir los sonidos más sutiles, pudo captar el sonido de las pisadas mucho antes que llegaran a su puerta, así que, cuando su celda fue abierta, ya estaba parado ante su cama sin olvidar su porte altivo, aunque estaba sucio y harapiento.  
  
—Vaya, veo que me estaba esperando —comentó Scrimgeour, sonriendo complacido.  
  
—El señor Ministro en persona, cuánto honor —espetó Severus. Su voz, aunque débil, destilaba desprecio.  
  
—Un honor que no va dedicado a usted, evidentemente —contestó con idéntico desprecio—. Vine por su respuesta, la decisión está en sus manos. Para que luego no digan que no les damos derecho de elegir.  
  
—Sí, claro, tanta bondad me conmueve.  
  
—Bueno, dejemos esto que no tengo todo el día. ¿Acepta o no?  
  
De nuevo, la disyuntiva. Seguir en esa celda apestosa durante un montón de años más o convertirse en esclavo sexual de… Maldiciendo internamente la pequeña voz en su cerebro que le decía con insistencia que la segunda opción no sería tan desagradable, irguió la cabeza con orgullo y dijo una sola palabra.  
  
—Acepto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La fiesta había sido como todas las demás, una pesadilla. Cada vez que Harry veía entrar a alguien con un esclavo, sentía que algo se retorcía en su interior. Y se deprimía aún más cuando los veían interactuar en las veladas, donde la mayoría de los esclavos eran maltratados y humillados. Aunque él no era el único que lo pasaba mal, se recordó, al ver la triste mirada de Remus, que en una esquina del salón, sostenía una correa cuyo otro extremo estaba unido al collar que llevaba Draco Malfoy en su cuello.  
  
Harry sabía que Remus y Draco estaban enamorados, y que a Remus le dolía no poder mostrar al rubio como su pareja sino como su esclavo, lo que también convertía al hombre de ojos miel en esclavo del Ministerio. Esbozó una sonrisa de amargura cuando se dio cuenta que todos eran esclavos de ese cruel sistema, incluso él. Harry también sabía que, cuando llegara el momento, podrían contar con la ayuda de ambos. Pero como decía Hermione, aún no era el tiempo; tendrían que seguir fingiendo que estaban de acuerdo con todo ese despropósito y esperar.  
  
Miró con desprecio a Scrimgeour, que en ese momento atravesaba el salón y se dirigía hacia la tarima donde estaba el pequeño grupo musical que animaba el banquete, dispuesto a hablar. Eso era más de lo que podría soportar esa noche, así que, decidido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero fue detenido por Percy Weasley, quien lo sujetó con fuerza por el brazo.  
  
—¿No me digas que te marchas ya, Harry?  
  
Harry lo miró con profundo desprecio. Percy era el único de los Weasley que, no sólo aceptaba la presente situación, sino que estaba metido hasta el cuello en la podredumbre del Ministerio, y tenía de esclavos a dos jóvenes Slytherin a los que trataba fatal.  
  
—No creo que sea algo que te interese, Percy.  
  
—Pues yo creo que sí. Al fin y al cabo, es tu cumpleaños y estoy encargado de evitar que te marches antes de recibir tu regalo.  
  
El moreno lo miró con furia.  
  
—Con tus esclavos puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, lamentablemente; pero yo soy dueño de mis actos y puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Y en este momento quiero irme.  
  
Mientras forcejeaba con el pelirrojo para que soltara su brazo, se escuchó la voz de Scrimgeour, que resonó por todo el salón gracias a un hechizo de altavoz.  
  
—Les doy la bienvenida a este pequeño homenaje en honor del hombre que, al matar a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, nos salvó de la oscuridad y nos permitió construir un nuevo mundo mágico, libre y próspero.  
  
¿Libre? Harry sintió náuseas al escuchar eso y forcejeó con más fuerza.  
  
>>Sabemos que no hay suficientes honores para cancelar la deuda que tenemos con Harry Potter —continuó la odiosa voz—. Sin embargo, hoy deseamos darle un pequeño obsequio como señal de aprecio —hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de agregar—. Señor Potter, recíbalo como muestra de nuestra profunda gratitud. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Pensando que, por lo que a él concernía, el Ministro, el Ministerio y el maldito regalo se podían quemar en el infierno, tiró de su brazo con más fuerza, logrando liberarse por fin. Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir su intención de marcharse, pues quedó súbitamente congelado. En medio de una salva de silbidos y abucheos, en el escenario apareció la figura altiva de Severus Snape.  
  
Harry sintió que su corazón se estremecía al verlo. El hombre vestía el atuendo obligatorio para todo esclavo que se presentara en un sitio público del mundo mágico: una túnica sencilla hasta medio muslo, de un color entre marrón y amarillo absolutamente espantoso, unas sandalias de cuero rústico, y en el cuello un collar también de cuero, aunque más suave, al que estaba atada una correa del mismo material. Lucía extremadamente delgado, pálido y con profundas ojeras; su cabello, aunque limpio, estaba deslucido y mal cortado, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros, mostraban, incluso a la distancia, un vacío aterrador.  
  
Como un sonámbulo, sin apartar la vista de Severus, atravesó el salón y subió a la tarima. Se acercó al hombre y miró profundamente sus ojos oscuros, y luego de largo rato, logró encontrar una pequeña llamita en medio de esa inmensa desolación, aunque no sabía si ese brillo indicaba reconocimiento, ira, alegría o algún otro sentimiento oculto. Momentos después, giró hacia el Ministro con los ojos relampagueantes de furia.  
  
—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con acento duro—. ¿Cómo se atrevió? No puede regalar a un ser humano como si fuera un objeto.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí —contestó el mago con petulancia—. El prisionero aceptó, es completamente legal —Harry sintió que su sangre hervía—. Pensamos que le gustaría tener a Snape a su merced, dado que se ha mostrado tan interesado por sacarlo de prisión, pero entiendo que quizás sea demasiado desagradable para usted cumplir con los requisitos de un trato de esclavitud con esta escoria en particular —por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó que Severus palidecía aún más ante esas palabras, y su furia creció—. Pero si no le gusta este reo no hay problema. Lo podemos regresar a Azkaban y encontrar alguno que le agrade más, ¿más joven y guapo tal vez?  
  
Harry vio rojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a humillar a Severus de esa manera? Recordándose a sí mismo que aún no era tiempo, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, prometiéndose mentalmente que un día mataría a ese hombre como el perro que era. Algo más tranquilo, se acercó nuevamente a Severus.  
  
—Profesor Snape, ¿de verdad está de acuerdo con esta situación?  
  
—Se lo aseguro, señor Potter —se escuchó nuevamente la odiosa voz de Scrimgeour—. No va a tener ningún problema con él, firmó su aceptación.  
  
—No le pregunté a usted —dijo Harry con tono helado, sin apartar la vista de Severus—. ¿Profesor?  
  
El hombre apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno.  
  
>>Bien —aceptó, después de pensarlo unos segundos—. Por favor, acompáñeme, Profesor.  
  
—No tiene que tratarlo con tanta amabilidad, señor Potter —habló nuevamente el imprudente Ministro—. Basta con que lo jale por la correa y él lo seguirá. Igual que un perro —terminó con una risotada, que fue coreada por algunos de sus subordinados.  
  
Lívido de ira, Harry se acercó hasta quedar frente a Scrimgeour, mientras todas las risas cesaban de golpe.  
  
—¿El profesor Snape es mi esclavo o no lo es? —indagó con tono duro, mordiendo cada palabra.  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—Entonces, convendrá conmigo en que puedo tratarlo como me de la gana, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, claro.  
  
—Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba saber —replicó con ironía, antes de girarse una vez más a Severus y tomar la correa que un empleado del Ministerio le estaba entregando—. Profesor Snape —dijo con voz muy fuerte, para que lo escuchara la mayor cantidad posible de personas—, ¿gustaría acompañarme, por favor?  
  
Y sin otra palabra, abandonó el salón en compañía de Severus, ante las miradas atónitas de la concurrencia.


	2. Capítulo 2

En cuanto abandonó el edificio, Harry pidió a Severus que se aferrara a su brazo y se apareció con él en el vestíbulo de su casa del Valle Godric. Al aparecerse en la puerta de la vivienda, apenas esperó unos segundos a que el hombre se estabilizara después del viaje antes de retirarle su brazo con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado. Con un pase de varita, abrió la entrada principal y entró en el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, seguido por un sumiso Severus Snape, que caminaba con paso presuroso y la cabeza baja.   
  
Harry todavía temblaba de furia cuando fue recibido en la calidez de su hogar, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa para descargarse que patear un paragüero, que rodó estrepitosamente derramando todo su contenido por el piso, mientras exclamaba:  
  
—¡Maldito hombre! ¡Un día lo mataré con mis propias manos, lo juro!  
  
De inmediato, Severus se agachó, empezando a recoger los objetos desperdigados, mientras Harry lo miraba fijamente, sin entender.  
  
>>¿Qué está haciendo?   
  
El hombre colocó el último paraguas, dejando todo tal cual estaba al llegar. Después, se irguió con toda la dignidad posible, miró la punta de sus sandalias y habló con tono neutral.  
  
—En Azkaban me explicaron claramente mis obligaciones, amo.  
  
Harry palideció, especialmente ante la última palabra, imaginando todas las advertencias que le habrían dado en esa maldita prisión. En ese momento, todo el enfado desapareció y la angustia tomó su lugar. Volvió a maldecir al Ministro y sus secuaces, que se dedicaban a destruir de esa manera la dignidad de los hombres. Pero no iban a lograrlo con Severus, no si él podía evitarlo.   
  
Se acercó lentamente al antiguo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, que permanecía rígido al lado del paragüero, con la cabeza baja y los ojos clavados en el piso, algo que, evidentemente, también le habían ordenado en Azkaban. Elevó una mano y, con cuidado, la puso bajo su barbilla y alzó su cabeza, para mirar los ojos negros, que continuaban tan vacíos de vida como en la fiesta. Conteniendo un suspiro de impotencia, desató con extremo cuidado la correa del collar en el cuello del hombre y la lanzó sobre los paraguas.  
  
—Por favor, Profesor, acompáñeme, tenemos que hablar —cruzando el pequeño vestíbulo, entraron en la acogedora salita de estar. El dueño de casa señaló con la mano un cómodo sillón y pidió en tono neutro—: Siéntese, por favor.  
  
El hombre negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Está prohibido sentarse en presencia del amo.  
  
Harry bufó con exasperación, conteniendo una nueva maldición.  
  
—Lamentablemente, tendremos que acatar esas infames reglas cuando estemos en público, pero en mi casa, ni usted es mi esclavo ni yo su amo, así que le ruego que tome asiento —al ver que no obedecía, insistió—: Por favor.  
  
Con renuencia, Severus se sentó muy tieso en el borde del sillón que le indicaban, manteniendo la misma posición de sumisión. Harry suspiró, pensando que esto iba a requerir más dosis de paciencia de la que tenía habitualmente, y luego llamó en voz alta:  
  
>>Dobby.  
  
De inmediato, el elfo doméstico apareció con un ligero chasquido.  
  
—El amo Harry Potter regresó temprano —canturreó—. ¿No le gustó la fiesta?  
  
—Nunca me gustan —contestó, señalando a Severus—. El profesor Snape va a quedarse a vivir con nosotros. Por favor, prepárale la habitación al lado de la mía —se giró hacia Severus, explicándole—: Es la más cómoda y tiene una estupenda vista, le va a gustar.  
  
Al escuchar el comentario, Severus alzó la cabeza, sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara. ¿Potter estaba ofreciéndole una habitación cómoda, al lado de la suya, y dándole explicaciones al respecto? Ignorante de las reflexiones del Slytherin, Harry se giró de nuevo hacia el elfo y pidió:  
  
>>¿Podrías traernos unos emparedados para cenar?  
  
—¿De pavo estarían bien, amo Harry?  
  
Harry miró otra vez a Severus, quien le devolvió la mirada, aturdido, sin creer que ahora estuviera pidiendo su aprobación para la comida. Finalmente, al ver que el otro seguía esperando respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta, afirmó levemente con la cabeza.  
  
—Si, Dobby —el Gryffindor sonrió suavemente —, de pavo serán perfectos.  
  
Mientras la criatura iba a buscar lo pedido, se levantó y fue hasta el barcito, sacando una botella de vino y dos copas. Sirvió ambas y le entregó una a Severus.  
  
—Relájese un poco, Profesor, no le voy a morder —al ver que empezaba a negar con la cabeza, alzó una mano para detenerlo—. En serio, va a ser muy difícil si, cada vez que le ofrezca algo, usted me sale con eso de que es esclavo y no puede.  
  
—Es que lo soy —contestó, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su tono de voz.  
      
—Ya le pedí que olvidara eso entre las paredes de esta casa. ¿Acaso debo ordenárselo? —preguntó, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.  
  
Relajándose un tanto ante la cordialidad demostrada por quien sería su dueño durante las próximas dos décadas, aceptó la bebida, pero antes de probarla, lo miró fijamente y preguntó:  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—¿Por qué, qué? —repitió Harry, haciéndose el tonto, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.  
  
—¿Por qué todo esto? ¿El vino, la habitación? Soy su esclavo, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, vengarse por todo lo que le hice. Entonces, ¿por qué tratarme bien?  
  
—¿Vengarme por lo que me hizo? ¿Por salvar mi vida una y otra vez? —se tomó su bebida de un trago y se sirvió otra copa—. Yo estoy muy agradecido con usted, Profesor, y le pido mil disculpas por no haber impedido que fuera a Azkaban.  
  
Por un momento, Severus pareció sumirse en sus reflexiones.  
  
—Nadie hubiera podido evitarlo —contestó luego de un rato, tomando un sorbo de su propia copa—. Había demasiado odio acumulado.  
  
—No son todos más que una sarta de imbéciles —exclamó Harry, nuevamente furioso—. Unos desgraciados que se comportan igual o peor de lo que se hubieran comportado los Mortífagos. A veces, me arrepiento de haber matado a Voldemort.  
  
—No lo haga —musitó, mientras sus ojos negros mostraba la primera emoción de la noche: un brillo de odio—. Era un ser monstruoso y un demente. Créame cuando le digo que nada puede ser peor que si Voldemort hubiera ganado.  
  
Lo que iba a contestar, se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Dobby, portando una enorme bandeja repleta de emparedados. Hubo un nuevo momento de duda en Severus, pero esta vez fue muy breve y pronto ganó su ansiedad ante la vista del delicioso alimento. Harry observó mientras tomaba un emparedado con mano ligeramente temblorosa y empezaba a comer con apetito, casi con avidez.  
  
—Vaya poco a poco, para hacer estómago —le aconsejó, sin apartar su mirada de él mientras el hombre obedecía—. Lo trataron muy mal en Azkaban —más que una pregunta era una afirmación, y Severus siguió comiendo sin contestar—. ¿Por qué aceptó que yo fuera su amo? Pensaba que me despreciaba.  
  
Esta vez sí se detuvo. Alzó la vista hasta Harry y lo observó largo rato, antes de responder.  
  
—Supongo que despreciaba más a las alimañas que pululaban por mi celda —aunque irónico, su tono no era rudo, y Harry se encontró riendo con suavidad. Al final, dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino, el hombre explicó—: La verdad, después de que mat… —se interrumpió y respiró profundamente, mientras a sus ojos asomaba el dolor del recuerdo—. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, usted es de los pocos magos vivos que respeto, sino el único. Cuando me informaron de su petición, decidí aceptar.  
  
—¿Mi petición? Yo nunca lo pedí como esclavo.  
  
El rostro del mago mayor se ensombreció.  
  
—Lo comprendí en la fiesta. Lamento haberlo colocado en este predicamento, y comprendería si pide que me regresen a Azkaban —replicó con tono seco.  
  
Al entender que Severus había interpretado sus palabras como un rechazo, se dirigió presuroso hacia él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El otro alzó la cabeza para encontrar la expresión preocupada de Harry.  
  
—No me malinterprete. Jamás le hubiera ofrecido ser mi esclavo, pero no por mí, sino porque nunca hubiera podido humillarlo de esa manera —le aseguró—. Yo lo respeto mucho, y le reitero que le estoy muy agradecido. Llegados a este punto, me alegra que pueda estar en mi casa y no en una mugrosa celda. Espero que me crea.  
  
Los ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes por una eternidad. Al final, el antiguo profesor de Pociones asintió levemente, su rostro todavía inescrutable, pero esta vez el brillo en sus pupilas reflejaba una extraña mezcla de confianza e incertidumbre.  
  
Una vez terminaron su improvisada cena, Harry sirvió dos nuevas copas, esta vez de un coñac francés que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales.  
  
—Tómelo todo —aconsejó, mientras le entregaba la copa abombada—. Sé que hace un tiempo que no toma licor, pero al haber comido no creo que le haga daño. Además, le ayudará a relajarse y conciliar el sueño. Y pienso que, justo ahora, ambos lo necesitamos.  
  
Durante eternos minutos, ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, mientras balanceaban lentamente las copas llenas con el líquido ambarino, calentándolo en sus manos. Al fin, Severus levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en los ojos verdes una vez más.  
  
—Sobre el acuerdo de esclavitud… —empezó, vacilante, pero Harry levantó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.  
  
—Mejor dejemos ese tema para mañana; ahora, ambos estamos demasiado agotados para analizarlo con coherencia —propuso, mientras se levantaba—. Venga conmigo, voy a enseñarle su habitación —mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera, agregó—: Y no olvide traer su copa; como dije, le ayudará a dormir.  
  
El hombre lo siguió escaleras arriba, y luego a través de un pequeño pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera pulida. Harry tomó el brillante pomo dorado y empujó.  
  
>>Esta será su habitación —comentó, mientras atravesaban el umbral—. Espero que se sienta cómodo en ella.  
  
Severus paseó su mirada alrededor. Era una habitación decorada con sencillez pero muy buen gusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos crema y beige, el techo era de madera oscura, y sobre el piso de machihembrado se extendía una hermosa alfombra en tonos ocres y marrones. La cama era enorme, elaborada en madera y hierro forjado, al igual que las mesillas y el elegante escritorio ubicado en una esquina, al lado de una puerta de cristales que comunicaba con un pequeño balcón. Dos cómodas butacas, una mesita ratona y una elegante chimenea completaban el agradable ambiente.  
  
—Esta era la antigua casa de sus padres, ¿no? —preguntó Severus, que aunque había estado poco tiempo afuera, había reconocido los exteriores de la casa cuando llegaron.  
  
—Sí. La restauré después de la guerra.  
  
—¿Usted solo? —comentó, asombrado. Recordaba el estado en que se encontraba la casa la última vez que la vio.  
  
—Tuve algo de ayuda —contestó, mientras descorría las cortinas de la cama, para mostrar el colchón.  
  
—¿Sábanas verdes? Cuánto honor —estaba tan relajado luego de la comida y el licor, sintiéndose tan persona de nuevo en lugar de un número más en Azkaban, que el comentario había salido sin siquiera pensarlo.  
  
El tono irónico de la voz del hombre y su ceja elegantemente alzada, fue un recuerdo tan vívido de su antiguo profesor, que Harry sintió un calorcito interior y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Lo que sucede es que Dobby es un elfo precavido —bromeó.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
—Bien, ahí está el baño —informó, señalando una puerta a la derecha—. Dentro hay toallas y todo lo que necesite, y disponemos de agua caliente, por supuesto. Por esta noche, le prestaré uno de mis pijamas agrandado; mañana decidiremos qué hacer sobre su ropa.  
  
—Mejor que en uno de esos hoteles muggles cinco estrellas —volvió a ironizar Severus, esta vez para tratar de superar la terrible incomodidad que le suponía tener que depender de alguien hasta ese punto, especialmente cuando ese alguien era Harry Potter.   
  
El Gryffindor rio divertido por primera vez en esa infausta noche.  
  
—Bueno, entonces, lo dejo —declaró, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, puede llamar a Dobby… —dudó un segundo y agregó—: o a mí, duermo en la habitación de al lado.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—Buenas noches, Profesor.  
  
—Buenas noches, am… —al ver que Harry lo miraba, negando con la cabeza, rectificó— señor Potter.   
  
Cuando el joven salió, el rostro de Severus cambió, abandonando la fingida impasibilidad y mostrando por primera vez la angustia y desesperación que inundaba su alma. Mirando con ojos vacíos la copa de licor que tenía en la mano, la alzó para tomar un sorbo. Mientras el ardiente líquido bajaba por su garganta, regalándole un poco de la calidez que tanto necesitaba, el antiguo profesor de Pociones se perdió en sus reflexiones.  
  
Durante todos los años que estuvo bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, primero por su decisión y luego espiando para Dumbledore, siempre pensó que su vida no podía ser peor de lo que ya era; pero el destino le había demostrado una, y otra, y otra vez, lo equivocado que estaba. Su verdadera desgracia había empezado el día que había alzado su varita para atacar a la única persona que había confiado en él y le había brindado su amistad, aunque tuviera sus motivos personales para hacerlo. El día que mató a Dumbledore, acatando las órdenes del propio anciano, una parte de su alma había muerto, siendo reemplazada por dolor y aterradoras pesadillas.  
  
Sin embargo, él había continuado, viviendo y trabajando con un único objetivo: ayudar a Harry Potter a destruir al monstruo. Y lo había logrado. Su ayuda había sido esencial para que el Gryffindor lograra su propósito, pero al igual que los horcruxes de Voldemort, otro pedazo de su alma había muerto en el proceso. No todos los Mortífagos eran seres tan crueles y depravados como Bellatrix o los hermanos Carrow; muchos eran pobres hombres y mujeres tan confundidos como él, y que no habían logrado salir del hueco en que se habían metido siendo jóvenes e ilusos. Aunque en una forma un tanto bizarra, muchos de aquellos Mortífagos lo habían ayudado y apoyado a través de los años, y como pago, él había contribuido a que terminaran muertos o en la cárcel.  
  
Un suave chasquido lo sacó de sus reflexiones, y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos enormes de Dobby, que lo observaban fijamente.  
  
—El amo Harry Potter le manda esto, profesor Snape, y manda preguntar si necesita algo más —dijo el elfo, no sin cierto temor.  
  
Severus vio el juego de pijama y bata de casa que Dobby había dejado sobre la cama. Era de seda roja, pero en un tono tan oscuro que parecía casi negro. Al lado de la ropa, la criatura colocó unas suaves y mullidas pantuflas. Sonrió internamente con amargura, mientras corría su áspera mano por el hermoso tejido; era irónico que, en la precaria situación que se encontraba, estuviera recibiendo la ropa más lujosa que había lucido en su vida.     
  
Escuchó un sonido de impaciencia y levantó la mirada hasta el mensajero.  
  
—No necesito nada más.  
  
Mientras un nuevo chasquido denotaba la desaparición del elfo, Severus se levantó, llevando todavía la copa de coñac a medio tomar en su mano derecha, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño. Era una sala espaciosa, decorada en tonos azules, y presidida por una enorme bañera que, notó con gratitud, ya estaba llena de agua jabonosa, que según pudo comprobar al sumergir su mano en ella, estaba a una temperatura ideal. Dejó la copa al borde de la bañera y se despojó con rapidez de la odiosa túnica amarilla que le habían entregado en Azkabán _-la identificación de tu estatus de esclavo-_ le habían dicho; como si el maldito collar que le robaba su magia no fuera identificación suficiente. Mientras su cuerpo se sumergía en el agua caliente, su mente se hundió nuevamente en sus reflexiones.  
  
Después de la batalla final, había soñado hacer una vida lejos de todo, irse a vivir al mundo muggle, donde nadie le conociera, y donde pudiera tratar de olvidar todo lo que se había visto obligado a hacer a lo largo de su vida. Se podría echar a reír pensando en lo iluso que había sido al soñar que eso pudiera ser para él. No. Severus Snape tendría que cargar con el destino de los espías, que terminaban siendo odiados tanto por un bando como por el contrario. Su juicio había sido una charada donde todos, amigos y enemigos, lo único que deseaban era que terminara de una vez y que le dieran el beso del dementor, o en el mejor de los casos, lo encerraran en un hueco de Azkaban por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
Sorpresivamente, la única voz que se había alzado en su defensa durante el juicio había sido la de Harry Potter. El Gryffindor, asombrando a todos, había luchado con uñas y dientes por defenderlo durante el proceso, y aunque Severus no lo admitiría en voz alta, ese cálido recuerdo había sido lo que le había ayudado a soportar Azkaban.   
  
Mientras pensaba en ello, empezó a enjabonarse de manera automática, sintiendo la suavidad de la esponja y recordando, sin poderlo evitar, la porquería que le había rodeado en el maldito sitio.  
  
Un año había pasado en la prisión de los magos; un año espantoso. Hambre, frío, inmundicia y malos tratos era la rutina diaria. Además, aunque el viejo presidio ya no estaba custodiado por dementores y era más parecido a una prisión muggle, donde los presos tenían cierto contacto en los lugares comunes, eso no había sido un alivio para Severus. Todos sus antiguos compañeros lo despreciaban, y debía permanecer todo el tiempo alerta, para evitar ser atacado. De hecho, pese a todas sus precauciones, había sido herido un par de veces durante el tiempo que había estado allí.   
  
Fue en una de esas ocasiones, mientras permanecía convaleciente en la enfermería de la prisión, cuando el médico a cargo le contó que tenía un hermano trabajando en el Ministerio y que era una secreto a voces los infructuosos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico para sacarlo de prisión. Entonces, esa pequeña calidez que le traía el recuerdo de la actitud de Potter durante el juicio, creció un poco más; aunque pareciera una locura, allá fuera había alguien que se preocupaba sinceramente por él. Y sabía, internamente, que esa era la razón de que finalmente hubiera aceptado convertirse en su esclavo sexual.  
  
Aún recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado sobre la nueva práctica que había instaurado el Ministro de Magia, prácticamente en cuanto terminaron todos los juicios contra los Mortífagos. A los pobres desgraciados encerrados en esa maldita roca, se les conmutaría la pena si a cambio aceptaban convertirse en los esclavos sexuales de algún mago que los solicitara, por un tiempo igual al de su condena. Eso desató la locura; todos los presos querían salir, aunque tuvieran que soportar las leoninas condiciones que exigía el programa. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que, en la práctica, esa supuesta ventaja sólo estaba reservada para los presos jóvenes y bellos.   
  
Él sabía que nunca sería elegido, pero tampoco le importaba pues, dado el caso, no aceptaría. Prefería pudrirse entre rejas antes que perder su dignidad siendo esclavizado por un mago de pacotilla; al menos en su celda nadie tenía derecho sobre su mente ni sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, un día había llegado un delegado del Ministerio planteándole lo impensable: Harry Potter lo había solicitado como esclavo sexual. Y pese a todas sus dudas, Severus Snape aceptó.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry no se sentía mucho más tranquilo que Severus. Después de darse una ducha rápida, se acostó desnudo sobre la colcha a cuadros que cubría su cama, puso las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza, y clavó la mirada en el techo, pensativo.   
  
Era un inmenso alivio que Severus estuviera finalmente en su casa, protegido, y no en una mugrosa celda de Azkaban. Pero aun así, le angustiaba pensar en las condiciones bajo las que había salido de allí, sin magia y teniendo que acatar completamente los deseos de otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera él.   
  
Era irónico, unos años antes hubiera estado incluso satisfecho de que su antiguo maestro estuviera en esa situación, pero muchas cosas habían sucedido que hicieron que su visión del Slytherin se modificara profundamente, en su mente y en su corazón.  
  
El hombre le había amargado la vida durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, llegando al punto que la sola mención de su maestro de Pociones hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de su quinto año, dos cosas hicieron que empezara a ver al Slytherin de otra manera. La primera, fue comprender que era absoluta e irremediablemente homosexual, y que su odioso profesor le parecía un hombre misterioso pero muy atractivo; la segunda, averiguar que la infancia y adolescencia de Severus Snape había sido incluso peor que la propia, y eso ya era mucho decir.  
  
Cuando en su sexto año había visto cómo Severus mataba a Dumbledore, su decepción fue inmensa. El oscuro hombre atractivo, cuya odiosa actitud hacia él Harry había intentado justificar como resentimiento por lo que le habían hecho, primero Tobías Snape y luego James Potter, ahora se había vuelto injustificable. El hombre sólo era un maldito asesino.  
  
Pasó varios meses odiándolo y sintiéndose miserable, hasta que una carta póstuma de Dumbledore vino a aclararlo todo. En ella, el anciano le contaba que él estaba agonizando y había pedido a Severus que lo matara, pues además de acabar con su sufrimiento, reforzaría su posición en las huestes de Voldemort, lo que redundaría en beneficios para el bando de la Luz. También le pedía que se acercara a Severus y dejara que lo entrenara. Incluía un traslador que, sin que nadie en la escuela lo notara, lo enviaría directamente al lugar donde estaría esperándolo el antiguo profesor, tal como habían acordado hacer antes de la muerte del Director.  
  
Y a partir de ese día, cada noche, Harry se encerraba en su cama, corría las cortinas, mandaba un hechizo para que nadie pudiera abrirlas, y activaba el traslador. Y mientras aprendía hechizos de defensa y ataque, mientras Severus le enseñaba a conocer la forma de pensar, luchar y actuar de Voldemort, a fin de que pudiera anticipar hasta el menor de sus movimientos durante la batalla final, mientras aprendía que para lanzar un Avada tenía que desear matar, también aprendía a conocer el alma, oscura pero aun así hermosa, de su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Y aprendía que iba a poder encontrar el deseo de matar a Voldemort, porque así podría liberar del yugo de la maldita serpiente al hombre que estaba empezando a amar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo hay mención de non-con, pero sólo se dice que sucedió, no se narra nada. Quienes me conocen saben lo delicada que soy para el tema de la violación, pero es necesario para el futuro desarrollo de la historia.

Al día siguiente, Severus se despertó más cómodo y relajado de lo que se había despertado en mucho tiempo. Pese a que la noche anterior se había acostado con la seguridad de que no iba a poder pegar un ojo, el baño relajante, el coñac, y especialmente toda la tensión acumulada en ese largo día, habían hecho que cayera dormido en cuanto había puesto la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se incorporó momentáneamente sobresaltado, como si no entendiera porqué estaba descansando sobre un colchón blando, entre sábanas limpias, en lugar de en un duro camastro, cubierto por una delgada y mugrosa cobija. De pronto, todas las imágenes del día anterior acudieron a su mente, recordándole el lugar en que se encontraba. Miró alrededor de la habitación, hasta clavar su vista en un antiguo reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes y que en ese momento marcaba las nueve de la mañana.  
  
¿Cómo había podido dormir hasta tan tarde? No podía seguir ahí, acostado; tenía que buscar a Potter y averiguar lo que tenía destinado para él. Con ese pensamiento, se levantó presuroso de la cama, dispuesto a vestirse. Se dirigía a la silla donde había dejado su ropa, maldiciendo el hecho de que ni siquiera le permitieran vestir una indumentaria decente, cuando un repentino chasquido le hizo girar la cabeza.  
  
—Buenos días, profesor Snape —saludó Dobby, mostrando la expresión asustadiza que acostumbraba lucir ante el hombre, y tendiéndole un sencillo sobre de color azul claro—. El amo Harry le manda esto —cuando Severus lo tomó, agregó—: El amo Harry dice que en cuanto esté listo, lo espera en la cocina para desayunar —y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció con un nuevo chasquido.  
  
Intrigado, Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el sobre, sacando un pergamino también de color azul, que desplegó, reconociendo la desordenada letra de su antiguo alumno.  
  
_Profesor Snape  
  
Esta mañana temprano, fui a Hogwarts. Sus habitaciones en el castillo, por fortuna, estaban tal como usted las dejó la última vez que vivió allí, así que pedí permiso a la profesora McGonnagall para que me permitiera retirar algunas de sus cosas, espero que no le moleste_  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, intrigado. ¿Por qué Minerva conservaría sus habitaciones sin tocar, especialmente después de todo lo que pasó?  
  
_Pedí a Dobby que colocara su ropa en el armario y la cómoda, así que puede vestirse como antes, y dejar esa espantosa túnica para cuando tengamos que asistir a algún lugar público y tenga que utilizarla por obligación_  
  
Sin poderse contener, Severus esbozó una sonrisa complacida. Poder utilizar su ropa habitual resultaba un privilegio inesperado.  
  
_También traje su baúl con sus objetos personales_  
  
El Slytherin saltó de inmediato y dio vuelta a la cama, para encontrar su viejo baúl colocado al pie de la misma. Abrumado aún sin quererlo, acercó su temblorosa mano y acarició la gastada madera. Con cuidado, dio vuelta a la llavecita que colgaba de un pequeño candado, lo abrió y levantó la tapa. Allí estaban, toda una vida concentrada en esos pocos recuerdos que no había esperado volver a ver.  
  
Luego de un rato, se sentó en la alfombra, al lado del baúl, y continuó leyendo.  
  
_En el castillo también están sus libros, el instrumental de su laboratorio personal, algunos ingredientes y otras cosas, pero preferí esperar. Más adelante, podemos ir a Hogwarts para que usted decida lo que desea traer.  
  
Cuando esté listo, lo espero en la cocina para desayunar.  
  
Harry _  
  
  
Severus permaneció largo rato en la misma posición, con la vista fija en el nombre de quien, más que su amo, parecía haberse convertido en su salvador.  
  
Ciertamente, él sabía que Potter era un buen hombre, alguien realmente honesto entre tanta podredumbre, y estaba convencido de que pese a lo precario de su situación como esclavo, el joven no le trataría mal del todo. Pero tantos detalles para con él resultaban algo completamente inesperado e incomprensible.  
  
Decidiendo que ya era muy tarde y debería apresurarse, dobló cuidadosamente la carta, la metió en el sobre y la dejó en el baúl, junto a sus más preciadas posesiones; luego cerró la tapa, se levantó y se dirigió al guardarropa.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus bajó las escaleras y encontró fácilmente el camino a la cocina, guiado por el agradable olor a café recién hecho. Cuando entró, lo recibió una nueva sorpresa. Harry estaba frente al fogón, preparando unos huevos revueltos que, debía admitirlo, tenían una pinta estupenda. Al escuchar su llegada, el dueño de casa se giró con una sonrisa de bienvenida.  
  
—Buenos días, Profesor —lo saludó animado, mientras señalaba la mesa cercana, un hermoso mueble rústico fabricado en madera que ya estaba completamente servida para dos comensales. En el centro, el olor del aromático café que le había llevado hasta allí se mezclaba con otro mucho más suave, el del té recién hecho—. Dobby me comentó que ya se había levantado. Siéntese, enseguida le sirvo el desayuno. Los huevos revueltos están casi listos.  
  
—Se supone que yo debería ser quien estuviera haciendo eso —replicó, mirándole fijamente—. Los del Ministerio…  
  
—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro anoche —lo cortó Harry. Sirvió los huevos en una bandeja, colocó unas cuantas salchichas que estaban listas en otra sartén, y la puso sobre la mesa—. En el mundo mágico puede que mande el Ministerio, de manera muy deplorable, todo hay que decirlo. Pero en mi casa mando yo. Y aquí, usted es mi invitado.  
  
—Eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe.  
  
Ignorando el comentario, Harry insistió.  
  
—Siéntese, por favor. Le hice café fuerte, como le gusta. Yo prefiero el té.  
  
El hombre alzó una ceja, preguntándose cómo el otro sabía que le gustaba el café negro y fuerte, pero decidió obedecer. Ese desayuno se veía demasiado apetitoso para perder el tiempo discutiendo.  
  
Comieron casi en silencio, intercambiando apenas algunas frases corteses, como si habían dormido bien o que el día había amanecido soleado. Cuando estaban terminando, Dobby apareció de improviso.  
  
—Amo Harry Potter, el señor Ron y la señorita Hermione acaban de llegar.  
  
—Ya se habían tardado —murmuró divertido, casi para sí mismo—. Por favor, diles que vengan hasta aquí.  
  
—Sí, amo Harry Potter.  
  
Cuando el elfo doméstico desapareció, masculló entre dientes:  
  
—¿Cómo voy a lograr que deje de llamarme amo?  
  
—Puede ordenárselo, como hizo conmigo.  
  
Harry miró a Severus, dándose cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, y al ver su expresión irónica, se echó a reír.  
  
—Lamentablemente, Dobby no es tan listo como usted, y bastante más terco.  
  
Antes que el hombre pudiera contestar, Hermione y Ron irrumpieron en el recinto. De inmediato, Severus se levantó y se apartó, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Harry suspiró pesadamente, iba a ser muy difícil que Severus olvidara que era sólo un esclavo.  
  
—Hola, Harry —saludó Hermione, abrazándolo—. ¿Cómo estás? Quedamos muy preocupados ayer, cuando abandonaste la fiesta así.  
  
—Compañero —Ron le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Yo quería venir anoche mismo, pero Hermi me convenció de que era mejor esperar.  
  
—Hermione tuvo razón —contestó Harry, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Desayunen con nosotros —pidió, para luego llamar a Severus—. Profesor, regrese aquí. No se preocupe, Hermione y Ron son amigos.  
  
Al ver que el hombre negaba sin levantar la cabeza, la chica se acercó a él y puso una cálida mano sobre su brazo.  
  
—Profesor —llamó suavemente. Cuando el hombre alzó la mirada, ella prosiguió—. Sé todo lo que le dijeron en Azkaban antes de salir; acerca de su comportamiento como esclavo, quiero decir —el hombre se ruborizó ligeramente y apretó los dientes—. También sé que le advirtieron que, a la primera desviación, usted regresaría a prisión. Pero puede confiar en nosotros, no le vamos a delatar —le tranquilizó con voz dulce, antes de bromear—. Ni siquiera Ron, sabe que Harry lo mataría.  
  
Mientras Ron hacía una mueca y Harry sonreía, Hermione tomó el brazo de Severus y le guio de regreso a la mesa. Cuando estuvieron instalados, el anfitrión preguntó:  
  
—¿Quieren huevos y salchichas?  
  
—No, gracias, ya desayunamos. Sólo té, por favor —dijo Hermione.  
  
—Habla por ti —dijo su novio, quien vivía permanentemente hambriento—. A mí aún me queda un hueco.  
  
Mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza, dándole por imposible, Harry se levantó a buscar un plato y un par de tazas. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, Ron comentó.  
  
>>No tienen idea la que se armó anoche cuando ustedes se fueron; todos burlándose y cuchicheando sobre el regalo.  
  
Severus bajó la vista, avergonzado, y Hermione le dio un golpe al pelirrojo.  
  
—Ron, no seas burro.  
  
—Detesto en lo que se ha convertido todo este despropósito —bufó Harry, indignado—. ¿Han hecho algún avance sobre los collares?  
  
—Nada todavía —contestó su amiga—. Es un hechizo muy poderoso.  
  
—Yo tampoco he encontrado nada, y eso que he estado estudiando los libros de la Cámara de Slytherin en Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Sabes si Remus ha encontrado algo?  
  
—No sé, tengo días que no hablo con él, y anoche apenas si nos saludamos. Voy a llamarlo para que venga a comer con Draco, así podremos hablar todos.  
  
Severus, que había escuchado todo el intercambio en silencio, ya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué ocurre con los collares?  
  
Los otros tres lo miraron unos segundos y al final Harry, sonriendo internamente al ver un atisbo de su antiguo profesor, explicó:  
  
—Llevamos un tiempo intentando encontrar el contra hechizo para anular los collares —informó, tocando con un dedo la tira de cuero que rodeaba el cuello del hombre—. Fue una idea de Remus, a quien le preocupaba mucho eso.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—A causa de Draco —quien habló esta vez fue Hermione—. Como debe saber, el collar tiene un hechizo bastante complejo y definitivamente perverso —el hombre asintió, con semblante sombrío, y la chica continuó—: Tiene tres funciones. La primera, anular completamente la magia del portador. La segunda, asegurarse que el esclavo no escape, para lo cual tiene un localizador que lo encontraría de inmediato allí donde se escondiera, ya sea en el mundo muggle o mágico.   
  
>>Pero la peor de las funciones, y la que más le preocupa a Remus… —hizo una breve pausa —y a todos nosotros también, es la de asegurarse que el preso cumpla correctamente sus funciones de… esclavo sexual —de nuevo se detuvo, ruborizada, y observó a Severus, que había palidecido sin poderlo evitar—. Si el amo no tomara al esclavo al menos una vez por semana, el hechizo obligaría a la correa a apretar su cuello hasta morir.  
  
Durante varios minutos, nadie habló, cada cual inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Al fin, se volvió a escuchar la voz pausada de Harry.  
  
—A Remus le preocupa terriblemente que, un día, en una de sus transformaciones, se haga más daño de lo habitual, y… no pueda cumplir con sus funciones de amo. En ese caso, para que Draco no muriera estrangulado, tendría que renunciar a él y regresarlo a prisión, sin posibilidad de ser solicitado por Remus nuevamente.   
  
Tratando de ignorar la forma en que eso los afectaba a él mismo y a Harry, Severus cuestionó:  
  
—¿Y no han logrado nada?  
  
—Hemos hecho algunos avances —explicó Hermione —, pero…  
  
Luego de eso se hizo otro largo silencio, antes que Severus hablara nuevamente:  
  
—Ya no tengo mi magia, pero mi conocimiento está intacto. Espero que me permitan ayudar.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí —declaró Harry, feliz de que el hombre estuviera lo bastante animado como para ofrecer su conocimiento—. Su colaboración va a ser muy valiosa, estoy seguro.  
  
—Y Merlín sabe que, en este momento, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible —concluyó Ron.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Remus, Draco, qué bueno que llegaron —los saludó Harry, mientras ambos entraban a la salita de estar—. ¿Estuvieron fuera? —preguntó, al ver que el rubio vestía la túnica que evidenciaba su condición de esclavo. Cuando venían directo de la casa de Remus, siempre llevaba sus ropas normales.   
  
—Venimos del Callejón Diagon —informó Remus—. Draco quería comprar algo —comentó, aunque esto último era una forma de hablar, los esclavos no podían comprar absolutamente nada.  
  
—Y tener que llevar esta estúpida túnica no me lo iba a impedir. Además, a mí todo me queda bien —afirmó el rubio con suficiencia, mientras todos reían y Remus le quitaba la correa con cuidado y le hacía una cariñosa caricia en el cuello. Ya libre de la incómoda correa, Draco se giró y clavó los plateados ojos en Severus—. Hola, Padrino. Me alegra verte.  
  
Ambos se miraron con lo que, a los ojos de cualquier Slytherin, sería catalogado como un despliegue de emoción, aunque los efusivos Gryffindor se preguntaban por qué, siendo padrino y ahijado, no se abrazaban o algo más.  
  
—A mi también, Draco.  
  
—Remus me dijo que Harry había traído tus cosas de Hogwarts, así que le pedí que me acompañara a comprarte esto —musitó el rubio, entregándole una bolsita con su picadura favorita—. También iba a traerte una pipa, pero imaginé que preferirías la tuya.  
  
Severus sintió cómo su mirada se empañaba, mientras ambos recordaban el tiempo en que, siendo Draco un chiquillo, su padrino iba a visitarlo. Para el pequeño solitario, a quien sus padres ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, esas visitas eran mejor que una fiesta; y lo que más disfrutaba era cuando ambos se sentaban frente a la chimenea de su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, y mientras Severus fumaba su pipa, le narraba historias de aventuras, que el pequeño escuchaba con los ojos brillantes de emoción.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada más, pero ambos sabían cómo se querían y cuánto se habían extrañado realmente.   
  
Todos comieron en una atmósfera distendida y cordial, comentando las noticias del mundo mágico. Luego de los postres, una vez que Remus confirmara que tampoco había hecho grandes progresos sobre el hechizo de los collares, Hermione y Ron se despidieron, pues los esperaban esa tarde en la Madriguera.  
  
Mientras Remus acompañaba a Harry a la salita de estar, Draco guio a Severus hacia los jardines, para poder conversar en privado. Salieron por una puerta encristalada, cruzaron un pequeño patio y bajaron tres peldaños de una escalera de piedra. Caminaron lentamente por el estrecho sendero que, pocos metros más allá, se sumergía en un pequeño bosquecillo de pinos.   
  
Todavía sin hablar, siguieron caminando, aspirando el aroma de las agujas de pino y escuchando el trinar de los muchos pájaros que revoloteaban por el bosque. Después de caminar unos quince minutos, llegaron a una pequeña cascada que derramaba sus aguas en un arroyo cristalino. Draco se sentó en un banco cerca de la cascada y Severus se sentó a su lado.   
  
—¿Potter creó todo esto? —preguntó Severus, pues era evidente que el lugar había sido creado con magia.  
  
El joven rubio asintió.  
  
—Tiene buen gusto el cararrajada, ¿cierto? —comentó con una sonrisa. El hombre no contestó, sólo fijó su oscura mirada en el agua que caía interminablemente. Luego de un rato, Draco habló de nuevo—. ¿Fue muy difícil?  
  
Luego de un momento de silencio, Severus contestó.  
  
—Sólo un poco —desestimó, con una mueca que quiso parecer sonrisa. Respiró profundamente y continuó—: Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Sabía que los más jóvenes estaban ubicados en otra zona de la prisión, pero no nos llegaban informaciones. ¿Qué condena te dieron?  
  
—Diez años. Es lo mínimo que dieron a todos los que llevaban la marca.  
  
—Pero tú no hiciste nada. Tomaste la marca porque tu padre te obligó. Y eso fue pocos días antes de la batalla final.  
  
—Eso es algo que a los que estaban juzgándonos no les importaba en absoluto. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?  
  
—Pensaba que habían sido más clementes con los jóvenes.  
  
—Esa gente no sabe de clemencia, sólo de venganza —murmuró en voz baja y llena de ira—. Y de abuso, por supuesto.  
  
Severus alzó la mano y acarició su cabello con cariño, como hacía cuando era un niño.  
  
—¿Cuándo te reclamó Lupin? —preguntó, sin parar la caricia—. ¿Y por qué aceptaste?  
  
Draco bajó la cabeza y miró las uñas de sus manos con atención.  
  
—Fue muy poco después que salió la ley —explicó, con tono pausado—. Nosotros… —dudó un momento, esperando que su padrino no se lo tomara a mal— teníamos una relación antes que yo tomara la marca —Severus lo miró con sorpresa, pero aunque sentía la intensidad de la mirada oscura, el joven no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza—. Remus me había convencido de unirme a ellos, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, mi padre me llevó obligado y el Señor Oscuro me marcó.  
  
El dolor en la voz de Draco era tan profundo, que Severus pensó que, si Lucius no estuviera muerto, él podría haberlo matado en ese mismo momento. Abrazándole, lo atrajo contra sí, y le acunó suavemente. Momentos más tarde, el joven alzó la cabeza y se separó, recuperando la compostura.  
  
>>Cuando me juzgaron, Remus hizo todo por evitar que me sentenciaran, como hizo Harry contigo, pero también fue inútil. Por eso, en cuanto salió la ley de esclavitud como pago de condena, Remus me pidió y me convertí en su esclavo.  
  
—Como yo de Potter —musitó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Draco le miró con comprensión, y puso su cálida mano sobre la diestra de Severus.  
  
—Harry es un buen hombre, Padrino —habló suavemente—. Si no hubiera sido por él, Remus nunca hubiera conseguido que aceptaran su petición ante el Ministerio, debido a su condición de licántropo, y yo estaría en Azkaban o en manos de quien sabe quién. Y también ha luchado mucho por ti, para poder sacarte de allí. En este momento, de todos los escenarios posibles, éste es el mejor para ti, Padrino, te lo aseguro.  
  
—Lo sé, pero…   
  
El hombre no completó lo que iba a decir pero Draco no lo necesitaba. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que para Severus Snape significaba ser esclavo sexual de una persona, aunque fuera de un hombre tan honesto y gentil como Harry Potter.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En tanto Severus y Draco hablaban en la cascada, Harry entregaba una copa de coñac a Remus, mientras se sentaba frente a él, en uno de los confortables sillones de su despacho.  
  
—Esto ha sido toda una sorpresa —comentó el mago mayor, balanceando el licor en el cuenco de su mano.  
  
—Dímelo a mí —contestó Harry, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir algo así a esos desgraciados? Son unos animales sin entrañas, tratar de esa manera a Severus.  
  
—Es cierto —contestó con tono pausado—. Pero tienes que aceptar que, aún sin intención, te facilitaron las cosas.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó, observándolo con mirada dura.  
  
—Harry, para empezar, no te pongas a la defensiva —pidió, y vio cómo el otro se relajaba ligeramente—. Todos tus esfuerzos para sacar a Severus de la cárcel habían resultado infructuosos, y sabes bien que la situación no tenía perspectiva de mejorar —ignoró el bufido del otro y continuó—. Severus fue herido en dos oportunidades, su permanencia en Azkaban significaba un peligro constante. Ahora está aquí, protegido y cuidado por ti.  
  
—Sí —aceptó el joven a regañadientes—. Tienes razón. Pero a cambio tuvo que convertirse en mi esclavo.  
  
—Mejor tuyo que de otro —razonó Remus.  
  
—Pero no entiendes —gimió Harry, desesperado, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas—. En menos de siete días voy a tener que follarlo a menos que lo regrese a Azkaban o deje que ese maldito collar lo estrangule hasta morir. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Remus? ¡No puedo humillarle de esa manera!  
  
El hombre se levantó de su silla, se sentó al lado del muchacho y tomó su mano, acariciándolo con cariño.  
  
—No le vas a follar, Harry. Le vas a hacer el amor.  
  
—Pero él no lo va a ver así.  
  
—Entonces tendrás que hacer que lo vea, es muy importante.  
  
Harry le miró, extrañado. La expresión de Remus se mostraba preocupada.  
  
—¿Por qué dices que es muy importante? —preguntó, sintiendo que el antiguo amigo de sus padres sabía algo que él debía saber.  
  
—Verás —musitó Remus, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Anoche, Draco estuvo hablando conmigo; me contó algunas cosas que piensa que tú debes saber, algo que escuchó una vez a su padre… Yo también creo que debes saberlo.  
  
Al ver que el otro no se animaba a seguir, Harry presionó su mano con fuerza.  
  
—Remus, por favor, dime qué ocurre.  
  
El aludido tomó un trago de su bebida y empezó a hablar en un tono neutro.  
  
—Draco me contó que, cuando Voldemort estaba en pleno auge, antes que tú nacieras, tenía unas prácticas bastante enfermizas.   
  
—¿Qué clase de prácticas? —presionó, al ver que se detenía nuevamente.  
  
—Él acostumbraba a abusar de los mortífagos más jóvenes… Abusar sexualmente, quiero decir —mientras el otro lo miraba, horrorizado, continuó—: Severus fue muy abusado en su juventud, Harry.  
  
El joven negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, Remus, no puede ser.  
  
—Lamento tener que darte esta noticia, pero debías saberlo. El hechizo exige que la primera vez que tengan relaciones tú debes dominar; pero, hagas lo que hagas, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Severus. No se sabe hasta qué punto pueda seguir afectado.  
  
Desolado, Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
—¡Merlín, Remus! ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	4. Capítulo 4

Esa noche, luego que cenaran con Remus y Draco, éstos se despidieron y Harry y Severus se encaminaron a la salita. Como la noche anterior, Harry sirvió dos copas de coñac y se acercó lentamente al hombre, entregándole una. Ambos sabían que había una conversación que no podían postergar más tiempo.  
  
—¿Le importa si fumo? —preguntó Severus, sacando una pipa de un bolsillo de su túnica. Era sencilla y podría decirse que rústica, elaborada en madera de brezo, tan gastada que se notaba a simple vista que había acompañado a su dueño en innumerables oportunidades.   
  
—Claro que no. Adelante.  
  
Observó en silencio mientras los largos y delgados dedos del hombre llenaban la cazoleta de la pipa con el tabaco que le había regalado Draco. Una vez terminado, la mirada oscura miró en derredor, como buscando algo. Adivinando de qué se trataba, Harry se levantó y fue a una mesita cercana, tomando un hermoso yesquero con forma de fénix que se posaba sobre la pulida superficie. Cuando se lo entregó a Severus, éste le miró con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Usted fuma?  
  
—No —contestó, sonriendo ligeramente mientras el hombre tomaba el objeto y procedía a encender su pipa—. Me lo regaló el señor Weasley en Navidad. Según me dijo, le pareció muy divertido encontrar la figura de un fénix en un aparato muggle. Imagino que lo fabricó algún mago —mientras el otro asentía y aspiraba con deleite el humo de la picadura, Harry continuó—: A mí me encantó el obsequió. Me recuerda a Fawkes.  
  
No fue necesario que dijera que también le recordaba a Albus Dumbledore, ambos lo sabían. Después de un rato en que los dos hombres se hundieron es sus recuerdos, el Gryffindor habló nuevamente.  
  
>>Nunca le había visto fumar.  
  
Severus expulsó lentamente el humo.  
  
—Los profesores no deben fumar delante de sus alumnos —comentó por toda explicación.  
  
—Pero Draco sabía que usted fumaba.  
  
—Él es diferente, es mi ahijado —dio una nueva chupada a la boquilla y expulsó nuevamente el humo—. Siempre me he sentido lo bastante cómodo como para fumar en su presencia.  
  
Ante sus palabras, Harry sintió un calorcillo caldeando su corazón.  
  
—Me alegra que se sienta lo bastante cómodo como para fumar estando conmigo.  
  
Sorprendido, el hombre se dio cuenta que era verdad. Se había sentido lo suficientemente relajado como para realizar ante él una de sus cosas más personales, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Después de largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, los ojos negros se hundieron en los verdes, y preguntó con tono neutro.  
  
—Señor Potter, ¿a qué está esperando?  
  
El aludido se removió, incómodo.  
  
—No sé a qué se refiere —declaró, enrojeciendo ligeramente.  
  
—Lo sabe perfectamente —su acento era duro—. Soy su esclavo, y debe decirme cuáles serán mis deberes en su casa… —se detuvo, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y terminó— y en su cama.  
  
El rubor de Harry se acentúo.  
  
—Yo no le he tratado como mi esclavo.  
  
—Pero lo soy.  
  
El joven se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación. Luego de unos pocos segundos, murmuró, tan bajo que parecía estar hablando para sí mismo:  
  
—Yo no quiero esto.  
  
Severus palideció, y por un momento no supo qué decir. Pero recobrando rápidamente la compostura, también se paró, dejando la copa que sostenía en la mano en la mesita de centro.  
  
—Comprendo. Mañana mismo puede enviarme de regreso a Azkaban.  
  
Harry le miró, aturdido.  
  
—¿Qué? —al ver la decidida y resignada mirada en los ojos oscuros, sintió hervir de furia—. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿Cómo puede aceptar todo con tanta pasividad? ¿Qué demonios pasó con el hombre altivo y orgulloso que conocí a los once años?  
  
—Murió —declaró entre los dientes cerrados—. Ese hombre ya no existe, amo —terminó con amargura.  
  
—¡Basta! —gritó el joven, deseando aferrarle y zarandearle hasta que reaccionara. Pero ésa no era la forma, así que, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse, dijo en un tono menos exaltado—. Por favor, Profesor, estamos juntos en esto. Igual que hicimos mientras me entrenaba para acabar con Voldemort. Juntos lo logramos entonces y lo podemos hacer ahora, pero necesito que regrese aquel Severus Snape, el que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a todo y a todos por lograr sus objetivos. ¿Cree posible que vuelva?  
  
Por unos minutos, el hombre siguió ahí, con la cabeza baja, como si no hubiera escuchado o entendido nada. Por fin, levantó la cabeza y una nueva luz brillaba en sus negras pupilas.  
  
—¿Qué quiere que haga?  
  
Harry tomó su mano y le guio hasta un sofá de dos plazas. Instándole a que se sentara, se sentó a su lado.  
  
—Cuando dije que yo no quería esto, no me refería al hecho de que usted estuviera aquí, ayer creí haber dejado claro que estaba muy feliz con su presencia en mi casa —se detuvo un momento, sopesando lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Lo que no deseo es convertirme en su violador, y eso es a lo que me está conduciendo esta situación.  
  
El hombre negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No es así, yo acepté el contrato —declaró, aunque allá en lo profundo de sus ojos oscuros, una llama de angustia desmentía sus palabras.  
  
—Lo aceptó presionado —argumentó Harry—. Si lo tomara en este momento, como un amo a su esclavo, tal vez no estaría violando su cuerpo, pues usted aceptaría, pero estaría violando su alma y su corazón. Eso no podría perdonármelo jamás.  
  
Incapaz de discrepar ante eso, Severus le miró con impotencia.  
  
—Si no desea ejercer sus derechos de amo, ni quiere que regrese a Azkaban, entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?  
  
Los ojos verdes le miraron por largo rato, y al fin, Harry murmuró:  
  
—Conocernos —al ver que el hombre le miraba con atención, continuó—: Según el contrato, debemos tener relaciones cada siete días como mínimo —Severus asintió—. Bien, entonces nos quedan seis días antes de vernos obligados a… tener sexo. Durante el tiempo en que me entrenó, en mi séptimo año, pienso que forjamos una especie de amistad, al menos de mi parte —volvió a asentir, indicando que también por la suya—. Entonces, rescatemos eso. Vivamos estos días como si ese maldito contrato no existiera y, simplemente, volvamos a ser amigos.  
  
Severus le miró un largo rato.  
  
—Creo que puedo hacer eso —dijo al fin.  
  
Y como respuesta, recibió una sonrisa que le mostraba que quizás las cosas no fueran tan mal después de todo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Buenos días, Severus —saludó Harry con alegría, cuando el hombre entró en la cocina a desayunar al día siguiente.   
  
La noche anterior habían estado hablando hasta la madrugada, y una de las cosas que habían decidido era que, si querían empezar a crear un ambiente de confianza entre ellos, lo primero que debían hacer era empezar a tutearse.  
  
—Buenos días, señ… Harry —contestó, mientras se acercaba al fogón, en el momento en que el joven sacaba del horno una tarta de manzana—. Creo que debería empezar a ayudarte con eso —comentó.  
  
—¿Sabes cocinar?  
  
—Soy un experto en Pociones, por supuesto que sé. Lo que es extraño es que tú lo hagas bien, si nos dejamos guiar por lo mucho que te cuesta seguir instrucciones sencillas al preparar pociones.  
  
—Si fuera por eso, Draco debería ser un cocinero fabuloso, y créeme, es peor que malo.  
  
—No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé —convino—. Pero hay que entenderlo, se crio con un elfo doméstico pegado del pañal.  
  
—Sí, supongo que esa es una buena razón para no haber aprendido —sus ojos verdes se entristecieron ligeramente al recordar su propia infancia y por qué él era tan bueno en la cocina, pero reaccionó rápidamente—. Y ya que mencionamos a Draco —puso el pastel en la mesa, junto a la cafetera y la tetera—, quiero pedirte un favor, algo más importante que el que prepares el desayuno.  
  
—Tú dirás —dijo, mientras ambos se sentaban y empezaban a servirse.  
  
—Verás. Otra de las razones por las que estamos extremadamente molestos con el Ministerio, es porque a los semi humanos los tratan cada vez peor. Prácticamente los ignoran, como si no existieran. Eso ha hecho que sea cada vez más difícil para Remus conseguir una buena Poción Matalobos. Dado que para hacer las pociones no se requiere de magia, Draco ha estado preparándosela, pero a él no le sale tan bien como a ti, y las transformaciones de Remus están siendo muy duras en la actualidad. ¿Crees que podrías elaborársela?  
  
—Por supuesto —contestó de inmediato, encantado con la idea de poder dedicarse nuevamente a un trabajo que amaba. Pero un momento después, frunció el ceño, preocupado—. Pero Draco es excelente en Pociones; estoy seguro que la está haciendo perfectamente, sobre todo porque es para Remus. No quisiera que resintie…  
  
—Fue una sugerencia de Draco —le interrumpió, tranquilizándole—. Afirmó que tú eras el mejor en eso, y yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque no entiendo que una poción pueda ser más o menos efectiva de acuerdo con quien la realiza. Una poción sale bien o sale mal, ¿no?  
  
—Es evidente que no escuchaste ni una palabra de las que dije en los años que te di clases —declaró, moviendo la cabeza como para indicar que era un caso perdido y sonriendo con ironía. Mientras Harry enrojecía, como pillado en falta, continuó—: La pericia de un buen maestro de Pociones puede ser la diferencia entre una poción perfecta y una mediocre —se quedó un buen rato pensativo antes de proseguir—: Sin embargo, como ya dije, Draco es excelente en la materia. Yo diría que el problema debe estar en los ingredientes.  
  
—¿Los ingredientes? —repitió Harry, sin comprender del todo.  
  
—Sí. No todos los ingredientes que se encuentran en el mercado tienen la pureza requerida para hacer una poción de calidad. Y, si como dices, nadie se preocupa demasiado en atender las necesidades de los licántropos, algunos probablemente se comercialicen en el mercado negro, lo que no es precisamente una garantía de pureza.  
  
—¿Y qué podemos hacer?  
  
—La mayoría de los ingredientes que necesitaré para elaborarla son sencillos y se utilizan en muy diversas pociones, por lo cual se pueden conseguir en el Callejón Diagon en el grado de pureza adecuado. Sólo hay dos que son lo bastante costosos como para que sea rentable su manipulación. Uno de ellos son las uñas de colacuerno húngaro. ¿Weasley todavía trabaja con dragones? —Harry asintió—. ¿Crees que pueda conseguirlo? *  
  
—Cuenta con ello, hoy mismo le enviaré una carta con Hedwig. ¿Y el otro ingrediente?  
  
—Cuerno de unicornio en polvo.  
  
—¿Y dónde podemos conseguir eso? Dudo que uno de los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido esté dispuesto a cedernos su cuerno con facilidad —bromeó.  
  
—De hecho, yo tenía una buena provisión de cuerno de unicornio en mi laboratorio privado —comentó, pensativo—. ¿Dices que todavía se conserva en Hogwarts?  
  
—Según la profesora McGonagall, todo se mantiene tal cual lo dejaste el último día que estuviste en el castillo.  
  
—Me pregunto por qué —musitó, casi para sí mismo, antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar los ojos verdes—. Debo ir a Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry, algo dudoso—. La escuela es un sitio público y… tendrás que actuar como mi esclavo.  
  
El hombre le miró divertido y, a pesar de sí mismo, enternecido, aunque en voz alta todo lo que dijo fue:  
  
—No tienes que protegerme tanto, Potter. Hace muchos años que sé cuidarme solo —se levantó, disponiéndose a partir—. Voy a cambiarme la ropa por esa horrenda túnica —su gesto de desagrado fue tan parecido al de un niño que tuviera que comerse algo que no le gustaba, que Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír—. Mientras tanto, sería bueno que tú mandaras esa carta a Weasley.  
  
Ninguno de los dos tomó conciencia que, por un momento, Severus Snape había dado las órdenes y Harry Potter había estado muy complacido en obedecer.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry siempre había considerado Hogwarts como su hogar y no había un lugar en el mundo, después de su casa en Godric´s Hollow, donde se sintiera tan a gusto como en el castillo. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, esta vez, su visita al amado paraje estaba resultando extremadamente incómoda.  
  
Mientras caminaba sujetando la correa de Severus, quien con paso firme caminaba detrás de él, no podía evitar que su corazón se torciera de dolor. Sentía las risas, los abucheos y las ofensas que dirigían al antiguo maestro como si fueran hacia él mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que la sociedad mágica hubiera cambiado tanto? ¿Había sacrificado su adolescencia, trabajando para destruir a Voldemort, para esto? ¿Y Severus? Tantos años de riesgos y sacrificios para tener que soportar el desprecio de unos niños que apenas levantaban del piso. ¿Y cómo era posible que los padres de esos chicos estuvieran inculcando tanto odio en sus corazones?  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Severus. A pesar de llevar la cabeza baja, como ordenaba el maldito Ministerio, su cuerpo se mantenía firme y erguido, derrochando dignidad aún en medio de tanta ignominia. En ese momento, le admiró más que nunca.  
  
Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio llegar a su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor.  
  
—Harry, qué bueno verte, ¿qué haces por aquí? —le saludó alegremente, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
—Seamus —estrechó la diestra que le tendían, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cordial—. Vine a visitar a la profesora McGonagall. Supe que ahora trabajas aquí.  
  
—Sí, soy el nuevo Profesor de Estudios Muggles —informó con orgullo—. Y no necesito preguntar cómo te va a ti, imagino que debes estar disfrutando tu regalo —comentó, lanzando una mirada de desprecio en dirección de Severus, que estaba parado unos pasos más allá con la cabeza baja.  
  
Ante el desagradable comentario, Harry apretó la mandíbula, mientras sus ojos echaban chispas de furia. Tratando de controlarse, comentó:  
  
—Seamus, discúlpame, pero tengo prisa. La Directora me espera.  
  
—Hombre, no te vayas tan rápido —el muchacho irlandés le tomó de un brazo mientras preguntaba en un tono que a Harry le sonó desagradablemente lascivo—. ¿Qué tal se siente follar al grasiento? ¿Supongo que disfrutarás siendo muy rudo, para hacerle pagar todo lo que nos hizo? —Harry estaba enrojeciendo de furia, pero el imprudente Gryffindor le ignoró, continuado con su burla—. Sabes, yo tengo un esclavo que tiene diecisiete años y está muy bien; si estás de acuerdo, podríamos reunirnos para intercambiar. Me apetece un montón follar a este cretino hasta hacerle sangrar.  
  
Sin poder contenerse más, Harry sacó su varita y la clavó en el cuello de Seamus.  
  
—Una palabra más —pronunció, en un tono aterrador— y te mueres.  
  
Seamus le miró, asustado; nunca había visto tanta furia en los ojos de su antiguo condiscípulo. Por su parte, Harry a duras penas contenía los impulsos de lanzarle una muy dolorosa maldición, y Severus observaba, impotente. ¿Acaso ese Gryffindor tonto e impulsivo no entendía que a él no le importaba lo que ese niñato de Finnigan o el resto del mundo mágico pensaran de él? No deseaba que Harry hiciera una tontería, pero estaba consciente que si intervenía para impedirlo, sólo contribuiría a humillarle en su posición de amo, algo completamente inconcebible para un esclavo.  
  
En ese momento, una mano se posó sobre la que se mantenía apuntando al cuello de Seamus, y una voz amistosa musitó con tono tranquilizador:  
  
—Baja la varita, Harry —pidió Neville Longbottom, y Severus pensó que era la primera vez que se alegraba de ver al muchacho—. Estás asustando a los pequeños.  
  
Reaccionando ante las serenas palabras, respiró profundamente para controlarse y bajó la varita, pero sus ojos verdes no apartaron su furiosa mirada de Seamus.  
  
Una vez que confirmó que su amigo estaba más tranquilo, Neville se giró hacia los espectadores que les rodeaban.  
  
—Vamos, chicos, circulen. Ya casi es la hora de empezar sus clases— luego que todos los curiosos se dispersaran, se giró hacia Seamus—. Es mejor que tú también te vayas. Pero que te quede claro que esto lo sabrá la Directora; sabes perfectamente lo que ella piensa sobre actitudes como la que acabas de demostrar.  
  
Cuando el ceñudo irlandés hubo desaparecido de la vista, Neville se giró hacia los recién llegados con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
  
>>Lamento el mal rato que acaban de pasar —Severus levantó la vista y le miró, extrañado ante el uso del plural—. No se sorprenda, Profesor; no todos pensamos como ese imbécil —declaró con una sonrisa—. Sea bienvenido a Hogwarts.  
  
—Gracias —musitó, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza rápidamente.  
  
—Espero que esto no te traiga problemas —dijo Harry, mirando a su amigo, apenado.  
  
—No te preocupes. Afortunadamente, en Hogwarts todavía sigue mandando la Directora, no el Ministerio. Y la profesora McGonagall ha dejado muy claro ante su personal que no aceptará que se emitan opiniones a favor de las políticas de Scrimgeour, que ya bastantes problemas tenemos para controlar a algunos alumnos que vienen de sus casas con la cabeza llena de estupideces.  
  
—Ya nos dimos cuenta —comentó Harry con acento sombrío.  
  
Neville asintió.  
  
—Por eso es inadmisible para un profesor de Hogwarts una actitud como la que tuvo Seamus, y él lo sabe —sonrió nuevamente—. En fin, olvidemos al tarado. Si me permiten, será un placer acompañarlos a la oficina de la Directora.  
  
Harry sonrió agradecido, sabiendo que la compañía de Neville les evitaría nuevos inconvenientes en su trayecto. Diez minutos después, los tres arribaban ante la gárgola que protegía la entrada de la Dirección.   
  
>>La contraseña es caramelos de limón.  
  
Esta vez, todos sonrieron con cariño ante el recuerdo del anciano a quien tanto gustaban esos caramelos en particular. Luego de despedirse de Neville, Harry pronunció la contraseña y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho. Tocó suavemente y, luego de escuchar un conciso “adelante”, empujó la puerta y entró en el recinto, seguido de cerca por Severus.  
  
—¡Harry, Severus, bienvenidos!  
  
Ante la alegría que traslucía su voz, el antiguo profesor de Pociones alzó la vista y la enfocó en la bruja. Minerva McGonagall parecía haber envejecido veinte años desde la última vez que la viera. Su cabello, peinado con su habitual moño, tenía más canas, y su rostro más arrugas, pero lo que daba la sensación de vejez era el cansancio y la tristeza que se veían en sus cálidos ojos. La bruja se acercó a ellos, sonrió a Harry y luego abrazó a Severus.  
  
>>Me alegra verte de nuevo, Severus.  
  
—Minerva —musitó, sin tener casi palabras ante la muestra de afecto. Pese a que Harry le había asegurado que todo estaba bien con ella, no podía creer que la dama le hubiera perdonado la muerte de Dumbledore—. Yo… —empezó, pero se calló sin saber que decir.  
  
—No tienes que disculparte, Severus —musitó ella, sonriendo suavemente, leyendo en el alma del hombre como si se tratara de un cristal transparente—. No debes culparte, le ayudaste de un modo que nadie hubiera podido —le aseguró.  
  
Pero él sintió cómo el peso de su pecado se posaba de nuevo en su corazón.   
  
—¿Cómo puedes exculparme por haber cometido ese horror?  
  
Sonriendo con comprensión, la Directora apretó su mano y musitó:  
  
—Algún día entenderás que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Sólo ruego porque sea pronto.  
  
Luego, sin transición, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó, señalando dos asientos al frente.  
  
>>Pónganse cómodos. Vamos a tomar un té antes que vayan a la habitación de Severus.  
  
Mirando al hombre, que no se decidía a sentarse, Harry pidió.  
  
—Siéntate, Severus, la Profesora también es de confianza, lo sabes.  
  
Al ver que el hombre obedecía con renuencia, la bruja los miró con ojos bondadosos y comento:  
  
—Es difícil, ¿verdad?  
  
—No imagina cuánto —contestó Harry, mientras ella servía tres tazas de té—. Por cierto, ¿podría alguien ayudar a Severus a recoger y encoger sus cosas? Yo quisiera aprovechar para ir a la Cámara de Slytherin y buscar unos cuantos libros más.  
  
—Yo misma le ayudaré, si no te importa, Severus.  
  
El hombre asintió, mientras bebía un sorbo de té.  
  
—Gracias —la miró detenidamente y agregó—: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
—Claro.  
  
—Después que… sucedió lo de Albus, nadie sabía los motivos de mi ataque. ¿Por qué, a pesar de eso, conservaste mis aposentos intactos?  
  
—De hecho, no fui yo —al ver que él la observaba, con una ceja alzada en señal de interrogación, explicó—: Debo confesar que, al principio, estaba furiosa contigo. Después del entierro de Albus, fui a tu habitación con la intención de destrozar todo —bajó los ojos a su taza de té, sintiéndose culpable por sus sentimientos pasados—, pero me fue imposible entrar. Imaginé que era debido a tus protecciones, así que intenté destruirlas. Y no sólo yo, varios lo intentaron, pero nos fue imposible. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hechizo de protección les lanzaste? Es realmente bueno.  
  
El hombre negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Tenía un hechizo de protección muy sencillo de destruir, al menos para ti.  
  
—No, Severus, te aseguro que lo intenté reiteradamente.  
  
—Fue el castillo —dijo Harry, y ambos le miraron, desconcertados—. Lo sentí ayer, cuando vine a buscar tus cosas. La profesora McGonagall me explicó lo de las protecciones. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de tus aposentos, sentí que el castillo me reconocía como tu… amo, y retiraba su magia para permitirme entrar.  
  
—Pero yo pensé que Severus te había explicado cómo quitarlas.  
  
—No.  
  
Los tres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que la bruja habló nuevamente.  
  
—Parece que este viejo castillo es más astuto de lo que pensábamos —comentó, sonriendo—. Al parecer, protegió tus pertenencias hasta que llegó alguien con quien supo que iban a estar seguras —se levantó de su silla—. Vamos a buscar tus cosas, Severus. Harry, ¿te parece si nos reunimos aquí en tres horas para almorzar? Estoy segura que la profesora Granger y los profesores Longbottom y Lupin estarán encantados en acompañarnos.  
  
Y sin otra palabra, salió de la oficina seguida de los otros dos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Luego de pasar todo el día en el castillo, se aparecieron en el sendero atrás de la casa de Harry, justo al borde del bosque de pinos. Caminaron en silencio, llegando rápidamente a las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la vivienda. Mirando al Gryffindor, Severus preguntó:  
  
—¿Te importaría si me quedó unos momentos? La noche es muy agradable y quisiera fumar un poco.  
  
El joven asintió, sin poder ocultar su desilusión, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, volvió a escuchar la voz aterciopelada.  
  
>>Si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme.  
  
Sin esperar a una segunda invitación, Harry sonrió, radiante, y se sentó en un escalón, al lado de Severus. Luego de observarle fumar por largo rato, comentó:  
  
—A veces, me gustaría saber fumar. Se nota que lo disfrutas mucho.  
  
—Mejor no, señor Potter, es un vicio muy feo —se burló el mayor.  
  
—Ya soy un hombre —replicó, enfurruñado—. Puedo darme el lujo de tener ciertos vicios.  
  
Severus le miró por largo rato, como evaluándole.  
  
—Cierto, ya eres un hombre —dijo finalmente—. Y para ser honestos, uno muy atractivo.  
  
El joven se ruborizó, pero armándose de todo su coraje Gryffindor, levantó una mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del mayor.  
  
—Tú también eres muy atractivo —susurró, mientras bajaba los dedos y delineaba el fuerte cuello—. Me pregunto cómo sabrá el humo de ese tabaco.  
  
—¿Quieres probar? —ofreció, alzando su pipa, pero sin apartar los ojos de las esferas verde brillante.  
  
—No de allí —uno de los dedos siguió la línea de su mandíbula y fue a caer sobre los suaves labios—. De aquí. ¿Puedo?  
  
Severus no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, los ojos negros taladrando las irises verdes.  
  
>>Recuerda que en esta casa no soy tu amo —Harry avanzó un poquito más—. Si no lo deseas, sólo tienes que retirarte.  
  
El hombre siguió observándole en silencio, pero no se retiró.  
  
La excitación del momento hacía que mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de Harry. Una llamita en los ojos negros parecía decirle que sus avances serían bien recibidos. Sin pensarlo más, volvió a deslizar su mano por el cuello del hombre, pero está vez avanzó hasta su nuca, atrayendo su cabeza para encontrar sus labios y devorarlos con ansiedad. Por unos segundos, Severus permaneció impávido, sin responder; pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de retirarse, pensando con tristeza que había malinterpretado las señales, el Slytherin abrió los labios, permitiendo que la insistente boca del joven tomara posesión plena de la suya, buscando su lengua para saborearla. Por largo rato, el mundo se centró en los labios y lenguas que se estaban dando un infinito placer. Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue más fuerte que el ansia de seguir besándose, Harry se separó, mordisqueando y lamiendo el labio inferior de Severus antes de musitar, casi sobre su boca:  
  
—Draco tenía razón. El sabor del humo de ese tabaco es absolutamente delicioso.  
  
Con otro breve beso que fue prontamente correspondido, Harry se levantó y entró en la casa, dejando a Severus con una pipa encendida en la mano, y una enorme pregunta en el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen si me tome la libertad de plantear que para hacer la poción Matalobos no se requiere magia (realmente no estoy segura de si se necesita o no). Tómenlo como una licencia literaria necesaria a los fines de la autora ^^.
> 
> *Busqué y busqué y no encontré ninguna referencia a los ingredientes de la poción Matalobos, así que los adapté a mi conveniencia.


	5. Capítulo 5

—Dobby dijo que me neces… —Severus se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; el Gryffindor se veía demasiado satisfecho para su gusto—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando con un gesto el cómodo sillón que, en ese momento, ocupaba el lugar correspondiente a la mesa de cocina.  
  
—Es un sillón de barbero —contestó, sonriente.  
  
—¿Y está en medio de la cocina porque…? —indagó, aunque ya estaba temiendo por dónde iban los tiros.  
  
—Tu cabello está demasiado largo y bastante desigual. Necesitas un buen corte.  
  
—Oh, no, no. No pienso poner mi cabello bajo la punta de tu varita. ¡Ni hablar!  
  
—¿Prefieres tener que vestirte de naranja para ir al Callejón Diagon a cortarte el pelo?  
  
—Mil veces. No me fío que hagas magia en mi cabello. ¿Y si me dejas calvo?  
  
—Creo haberte demostrado reiteradamente que soy bueno con la varita —replicó, demasiado divertido por la actitud del hombre como para sentirse ofendido—. Además, no tienes que preocuparte, lo voy a hacer al estilo muggle —informó, mostrándole las tijeras que tenía en la mano derecha.  
  
—¿Al estilo muggle? Peor.  
  
—Oye, que yo sé mucho de esto. Le cortaba el cabello a tío Vernon y a Dudley.  
  
—Más a mi favor. Vi un día a tu tío en King´s Cross, y lucía un corte espantoso.  
  
—No es mi culpa que tenga mal gusto para elegir los cortes —argumentó el joven—. Anda, ven. Prometo que lo voy a hacer bien —al ver que el hombre no estaba por la labor de aceptar, comentó—: Hagamos algo; si no te gusta cómo te queda, te prometo que podrás vengarte con mi pelo.  
  
—Esa no es una propuesta justa, tu cabello no puede estar peor de lo que ya está —al ver que el muchacho no se dejaba amedrentar y seguía esperando, aún sonriente, se dio por vencido y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón—. Si me haces una trastada, yo sí que te voy a dejar calvo —amenazó, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y Harry se echaba a reír—. Hasta la base del cuello, ni un centímetro menos.  
  
—¿Sabías que eres un exagerado? —se burló el Gryffindor, mientras le ponía un paño de peluquería y lo ataba alrededor del cuello—. Nunca imaginé que fueras tan vanidoso con tu cabello.  
  
—¡No soy vanidoso! —la exclamación no había salido tan hosca como había querido, pues en ese momento Harry estaba peinando con sus dedos los desiguales mechones color ébano y Severus sintió un calorcillo que caldeaba su cuerpo; y cuando las suaves manos del joven levantaron su melena y acariciaron suavemente el pelo más corto de su nuca, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.  
  
—Reclínate sobre el respaldo —susurró la voz de Harry, casi pegada a su oído, y él ya no siguió resistiendo y obedeció de manera automática. A ese punto, las caricias de esas manos sobre su pelo se habían vuelto hipnóticas—. Eso es, Severus, relájate —ahora una de las manos acariciaba su fuerte garganta y la manzana de Adán, y el hombre estaba perdido en el suave toque—. La verdad es que no te lo voy a cortar tanto. Prefiero dejártelo a la altura de los hombros.  
  
El Slytherin se puso nuevamente rígido.  
  
—En la base del cuello —exigió con firmeza.  
  
—Hmm, vamos, tranquilo —la suave caricia en su pelo consiguió que empezara a relajarse nuevamente—. Tienes un cabello sedoso, y no luce para nada grasoso. ¿Por qué antes sí?   
  
—Era un hechizo que me lanzaba para protegerlo mientras hacía pociones. De no haberlo hecho, a estas alturas estaría calvo.  
  
—No, calvo no; sería un pecado que perdieras un cabello tan hermoso —empezó a cortarle las puntas.  
  
—Por eso mismo, ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo —gruñó, antes de insistir—: A la altura de la base del cuello.  
  
—Anda, déjame a mí —de nuevo el susurro cálido que le hacía estremecer—. Me gusta cómo te queda atado en una coleta, pero para eso necesito dejarlo a la altura de los hombros.  
  
—¿Sabes que eres un hombre muy terco? —espetó Severus con un nuevo gruñido.  
  
Por toda respuesta, sólo recibió una risa cantarina y un tibio beso en la sien. Y con eso, Severus Snape supo que esa batalla la tenía definitivamente perdida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus bajó el fuego a la poción matalobos y empezó a estirarse para aflojar sus músculos. Llevaba varias horas trabajando, y como la poción necesitaba hervir un buen rato, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Abandonó la habitación que habían habilitado como improvisado laboratorio y se encaminó hacia la salida trasera de la casa, con la intención de ir a buscar a Harry, que a esa hora debía estar trabajando en su jardín.  
  
Era extraño como, en sólo cuatro días que llevaba en esa casa, sentía como si hubiera estado allí toda una vida. Su joven propietario la había transformado en un lugar cálido y acogedor, un verdadero hogar. Sonrió amargamente; era irónico que fuera un esclavo en el sitio que sentía como el primer hogar verdadero que había conocido en su vida.  
  
Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón, sentía que no se comprendía a sí mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba verdaderamente… ¿feliz? Sí, suponía que esa era la palabra. A pesar de no tener magia y ser menos que nada en el mundo mágico, nunca se había sentido tan protegido y cuidado como en la casa de Harry.   
  
Pero por otra parte, le aterraba lo que obligatoriamente sucedería en sólo tres días. Se había acostumbrado a Harry. Le gustaba y mucho, y estaba seguro que sería cuidadoso y gentil cuando le poseyera. Pero de sólo pensarlo, acudían a su mente las terribles imágenes del abuso del Señor Oscuro sobre su persona. Aunque era homosexual, y todas sus relaciones posteriores a esa época habían sido con hombres, nunca había permitido ser tomado, él siempre había dominado.  
  
Y lo que más le mortificaba, era el pensamiento de que ese hecho pudiera cambiar la relación que tenía con Harry. Le apreciaba y había empezado a sentir algo parecido al afecto. Era un sentimiento muy importante para él, el único que tenía aparte de su cariño por Draco, y le aterraba la idea de que el rechazo que sentía a ser dominado terminara transformando ese lindo sentimiento en algo que también rechazara, aunque fuera inconscientemente.  
  
En ese momento, observó a Harry arrodillado ante un seto de rosas, con un enorme sombrero en la cabeza y guantes de jardinería en las manos, escarbando en la tierra. Ante la hermosa imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos, decidió apartar por lo pronto sus oscuros pensamientos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que alargaba el paso para llegar más rápido.  
  
—¿Todavía con las rosas? —preguntó, y el joven levantó la cabeza, mostrando una alegre sonrisa de bienvenida.  
  
—¿Saliste ya de tu improvisada mazmorra? —bromeó, pues habían instalado el laboratorio en el sótano de la casa, por ser la zona más fresca.  
  
—La poción debe hervir varias horas, así que decidí salir a estirar las piernas y verificar si realmente estabas trabajando o sólo dormitabas bajo un árbol del jardín.  
  
—Hoy he estado muy eficiente —replicó, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la tierra de sus guantes en su delantal de jardinería—. Ven, sentémonos allí —sugirió, señalando una tapia que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Quitándose el sombrero y los guantes, se sentó en el terreno con la espalda apoyada en la tapia y Severus le imitó.  
  
Permanecieron un buen rato en un cómodo silencio, observando cómo el sol empezaba a descender en el horizonte y el cielo se teñía de naranjas y rojos. Al fin, Severus comentó:  
  
—Es extraño.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
El hombre dudó un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente, todavía la mirada fija en el horizonte.  
  
—No sé. Estás aquí todo el tiempo, y Dobby me comentó que no sólo ahora que estoy yo sino desde antes. No trabajas, ni estudias —se giró y encontró los ojos verdes observándole—. ¿Por qué?   
  
Apartando la mirada, Harry se inclinó para arrancar una pequeña flor que crecía a un lado de la tapia y empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos un buen rato, como buscando las palabras para contestar.   
  
—Antes de la guerra, nunca presté mucha atención a lo que haría luego de acabar con Voldemort, probablemente porque pensaba que no sobreviviría. Luego de su muerte, comenzó todo este despropósito y quedé en el aire. Para ser franco, no deseaba ni estudiar, ni trabajar, ni integrarme a este nuevo mundo mágico. Me sentía decepcionado —por fin, regresó su atención a los inquisidores ojos negros—. Y aún me siento igual. El único lugar en que me gustaría estar, aparte de esta casa, es en Hogwarts. Me planteé la posibilidad de hacer el curso de preparación y entrar como docente, incluso Minerva me ofreció ayudar con las clases de verano que se están impartiendo justo ahora, para ayudar a los chiquillos de primero a adaptarse; pero eso tampoco me hacía mucha ilusión. Estaba estancado en medio de un mundo que todavía amaba, pero que ya no me gustaba. Así que, ya ves, me encerré en este lugar, saliendo sólo cuando era indispensable y tratando de buscar una forma de desactivar los collares y…  
  
—Y sacarme a mí de Azkaban —continuó Severus por él, y joven asintió—. ¿Por qué, Harry?  
  
—Prefiero no hablar de eso —fue casi una súplica, y el hombre aceptó y cambió de rumbo sus preguntas.  
  
—Debes tener mucho dinero en Gringotts para poder vivir sin trabajar —bromeó, y la sonrisa regresó al rostro del mago más joven.  
  
—De hecho, ha estado bajando mucho. Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo pronto si no me quiero quedar en la indigencia —exageró, ganándose una minúscula sonrisa de Severus.  
  
Regresó el silencio confortante, mientras el cielo cambiaba los tonos naranjas por violetas. Luego de un rato, se escuchó nuevamente la voz aterciopelada de Severus.  
  
—Podríamos fabricar pociones y venderlas a los boticarios de Diagon y Hogsmeade —sugirió en tono pausado.  
  
Bruscamente, Harry giró la cabeza hacia él.  
  
—No pienso explotarte —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—¿Acaso no notó el uso del plural, señor Potter? —preguntó, con el tono mordaz de antaño y elevando una ceja con ironía.  
  
Harry se echó a reír antes de preguntar.  
  
—Vale, ¿qué propones?  
  
—A ti se te da muy bien todo esto de la jardinería —explicó Severus—. Hay infinidad de plantas que podrías sembrar, y luego se podrían deshidratar para venderlas como ingredientes, o utilizarlas para la preparación de pociones. Y también me podrías ayudar en el laboratorio… Espera, eso mejor no, que no olvido tu desempeño en Pociones. Mejor tú te encargas del jardín y yo del laboratorio.  
  
Harry no sabía si enojarse o echarse a reír. Al final, sabiendo que el hombre tenía toda la razón, pues él era pésimo en Pociones, decidió hacer una mueca de resignación.   
  
—Vale. Tú el laboratorio, yo el jardín y la comercialización, que eso también es trabajo.  
  
—Ciertamente.  
  
—Y dividiremos al cincuenta por ciento.  
  
—Sabes que yo no puedo manejar dinero —dijo Severus con una sonrisa amarga.  
  
—Pero podrás, Severus —alargó una mano y tomó la del hombre, mirándole a los ojos—. Lo lograremos. Un día serás libre, y cuando eso suceda, quiero que cuentes con un capital para poder comenzar una nueva vida.  
  
Severus apretó su mano y sonrió, pero sin alegría. Asombrado, se dio cuenta que empezar una nueva vida lejos de Harry era un pensamiento que ya no le hacía feliz.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco estaba leyendo cómodamente sentado en la pequeña biblioteca de la casita de Remus cuando escuchó el chisporroteo en la chimenea, anunciando que alguien estaba llegando a través de la red flu. Al ver a su pareja salir con aspecto agotado, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, y aunque le preocupaba terriblemente verle así, no hizo amague de levantarse para recibirle.  
  
Remus observó su actitud y suspiró internamente. Sabía que su rubio no estaba demasiado feliz de que él estuviera trabajando en vacaciones. Sin atreverse a acercarse por miedo a recibir un desplante, se sentó en un sillón y, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo, cerró los ojos.  
  
Después de unos minutos, sintió unas hábiles manos que empezaron a relajar los nudos de tensión de su cuello. Feliz, se dejó mimar largo rato por el amado toque y suspiró con alivio.  
  
—Te estás matando de agotamiento —expresó al fin el joven rubio, mientras sus manos bajaban del cuello hacia los hombros—. No deberías trabajar en vacaciones.  
  
—Debo hacerlo, Draco —razonó el mayor—. Nuestras reservas son escasas, y ese dinero extra nos viene muy bien.  
  
Remus sintió como el joven se tensaba.  
  
—Maldito Ministerio —masculló al fin el Slytherin entre los dientes apretados—. Si no se hubieran apoderado de todo lo que era mío, o al menos me dejaran trabajar.  
  
Remus se giró para mirarle y tomó su mano con cariño.  
  
—Ven, amor —musitó, instándole a dar la vuelta al sillón y sentarse en sus piernas, mientras le abrazaba amoroso y le daba un tierno beso en los labios—. No es sólo el dinero. Minerva necesita ayuda. Sabes que plantear que el objetivo de estas clases vacacionales es ambientar a los nuevos alumnos o nivelar a los mayores es sólo una excusa. Lo que en verdad intentamos es minimizar el efecto que están teniendo las ideas del Ministerio y de algunos padres sobre sus jóvenes mentes.  
  
—Claro, y para eso contratan gente como Seamus Finnigan, ¿no? —bufó, al recordar lo que Harry les había contado tras su visita a Hogwarts—. Vaya influencia.  
  
—Minerva habló duramente con él.  
  
—Debería haberle despedido.  
  
—No puede, fue una petición personal del Ministro —al ver que el ceño de Draco se fruncía aún más, agregó—: No me mires así. Sé lo que piensas y estoy de acuerdo contigo, el Ministro le puso allí para espiar. Pero no te preocupes, está controlado.  
  
—Eso espero —Draco se levantó de sus piernas y tomó su mano, instándole a que se levantara también—. ¿Qué trajiste hoy de cenar?  
  
Remus metió una mano en su bolsillo y cuando la sacó, mostró tres pequeños paquetes encogidos en su palma.  
  
—Salmón asado y pudín de fresa —replicó con una sonrisa—. Y estofado de cordero para que almuerces mañana.  
  
—Hmm, delicioso —se acercó, y esta vez el beso que compartieron fue profundo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, el rubio también sonreía—. Es la única ventaja de que trabajes en vacaciones; no me muero de hambre.  
  
Mientras Remus lanzaba una carcajada, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry dio vuelta en la cama por milésima vez y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Musitó un ‘Lumus’ en tono muy suave y la vela ubicada sobre la mesita de noche se encendió, irradiando una luz tenue. Miró el reloj colocado encima de la mesita. Las tres de la madrugada y él no había podido pegar un ojo.  
  
Había pasado horas y horas reflexionando. Apenas le quedaban dos días para cumplirse el plazo del maldito hechizo del collar, y todavía no sabía qué hacer para que su unión sexual fuera lo menos incómoda posible para Severus. Daba vueltas y vueltas buscando la solución y no se le ocurría nada.  
  
Con un cansancio más emocional que físico, salió de la cama, dispuesto a bajar a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche tibia que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, y quizás también una poción. La falta de sueño le mantendría lento e irritable al día siguiente, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, le pareció escuchar un débil quejido. Aguzó el oído y esperó, tratando de distinguir de dónde provenía el ruido. Unos segundos después, el sonido se repitió, y notó que provenía del cuarto contiguo al suyo.  
  
—Severus…  
  
Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se dirigió hacia la puerta y pegó la oreja a la madera. Al notar una voz amortiguada y algo que le parecía un quejido lastimero, tocó la puerta y llamó.  
  
>>Severus, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Al no obtener más respuesta que nuevos quejidos y la voz del hombre que llegaba a sus oídos con palabras que no podía descifrar, tomó una decisión. Asió el pomo de la puerta y empujó lentamente.  
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por un pequeño rayo de la luna creciente, que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas e iba a impactar sobre la figura que, en la cama, se retorcía y gemía, susurrando palabras sueltas.  
  
—No, por favor. Eso no.  
  
Harry se acercó presuroso, con intención de ayudar en lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole al hombre.  
  
>>No me lo pidas. Te lo ruego.  
  
Se detuvo al lado de la cama, notando el rostro crispado y humedecido por las lágrimas derramadas en medio de lo que, a luces vista, era una desagradable pesadilla.  
  
>>Haré lo que sea, pero eso no. Por favor.  
  
Considerando que lo mejor era despertarle, alargó una mano y tocó el cuerpo tembloroso y perlado de sudor.  
  
—Severus, despierta —susurró en voz muy baja.  
  
—No puedo hacerlo —de nuevo la voz derrotada, y Harry zarandeó un poco más fuerte.  
  
>>No… no.  
  
—Severus.  
  
Jadeando como si se estuviera ahogando y tratara de hacer llegar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, el durmiente abrió los ojos y miró sobresaltado a su alrededor.  
  
—¿Q… qué?  
  
—Fue sólo una pesadilla, Severus —llegó la afectuosa voz desde algún lugar a su izquierda—. Ya todo pasó.  
  
—¿Harry? —indagó, girándose hacia el origen de la voz y llevando una mano a su cara para limpiar las lágrimas y espantar el sueño.  
  
—Sí, soy yo. Te escuché gemir y vine a ver qué te pasaba. Tenías una pesadilla.  
  
—Otra pesadilla —musitó con una voz donde se podía leer claramente el desaliento, mientras se enderezaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. Gracias, pero no tenías que haberte preocupado por mí.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí —replicó el joven antes de mirarle con sospecha—. ¿Otra pesadilla, dijiste? ¿Te ocurre con frecuencia?  
  
—No tiene importancia.  
  
—Sí la tiene, si se repite con frecuencia —insistió Harry—. ¿Lo hace?  
  
Severus soltó un suspiro de derrota y asintió en silencio.  
  
>>¿Qué sucede en las pesadillas? —preguntó, aunque por lo que había escuchado ya imaginaba de qué se trataban. Al ver que no contestaba, se sentó al borde de la cama y alargó una mano para estrechar cálidamente la de Severus—. Por favor, cuéntame.  
  
El hombre permaneció largo rato en silencio, permitiéndose el placer de ser consolado por primera vez en su vida. Al final, musitó:  
  
—Son… sobre la muerte de Albus —comenzó, con acento inseguro—. A veces, me pide que… le mate, y otras veces… —se detuvo, buscando el valor para hablar—. Otras veces, le mato.  
  
Harry no dijo nada, sólo permaneció allí, acariciando suavemente su mano, y Severus agradeció el gesto y el silencio. Luego de un largo rato, el joven musitó en voz muy queda:  
  
—Voy a buscar un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños.  
  
El otro aferró su mano con fuerza.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿No quieres tomar la poción? —Severus negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?  
  
El aludido no contestó, sólo siguió aferrando su mano como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
  
>>Severus, ¿por qué? —insistió.  
  
—No lo merezco —su murmullo era casi un gemido agónico.  
  
Harry tardó un buen rato en comprender, y cuando al fin lo hizo, sintió como si un puño de hierro estrujara su corazón al pensar en el gran dolor y sentimiento de culpa que debía estar agobiando a su antiguo profesor.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que no deseas poner remedio a las pesadillas porque piensas que las mereces? —el hombre no contestó pero bajó la vista. Con su mano libre, Harry tomó su barbilla, hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirarle, y creyó morir al contemplar la angustia y desolación que inundaba la oscura mirada—. Tú no tuviste la culpa, Severus.  
  
El Slyterin apretó los dientes con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza y arrancó su mano de la de Harry, alejándose un poco de él.  
  
—Si yo no tuve la culpa, ¿entonces quién? —gritó con amargura. Aunque ya no había lágrimas como en el sueño, los ojos oscuros eran un pozo de desolación—. No creo haber escuchado que nadie más hubiera pronunciado el Avada.  
  
—Dumbledore —ante eso, el mago mayor retornó toda su atención al Gryffindor, mirándole con el rostro ceñudo—. No me mires así, porque aunque te empeñes en negarlo, sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto. Dumbledore era un hombre bueno, pero como todo hombre, mago o no, era falible. Nos quería, quién lo duda, pero más quería el conseguir lo que él consideraba su gran objetivo: destruir a Voldemort. Ésa era su prioridad, y nunca le importó a quién tuviera que sacrificar para lograrlo.  
  
>>A mí, me dejó abandonado en manos de unos parientes para los que siempre fui un estorbo, sin volver a interesarse de si estuve bien o mal. Y luego, por una profecía que decía que era el único capaz de destruir a su gran enemigo, me manipuló, siendo apenas un adolescente para que enfrentara una tarea que, ante los ojos de cualquiera, iba a significar mi muerte. Y aun así, no dudó ni un segundo en utilizarme.  
  
>>Y lo que te hizo a ti —ahora su voz denotaba un claro resentimiento—. Lo mío no importa, pero lo mataría si no estuviera muerto por lo que te hizo a ti. Te manipuló para que arriesgaras tu vida espiando en las filas de Voldemort, siempre con la maldita espada de Damocles sobre tu cabeza, haciendo de tu vida un infierno. Y luego, no contento con eso, te pidió que le mataras. Todo muy conveniente. Ibas a quedar en posición privilegiada para ayudar a concretar su gran objetivo, aunque él ya estuviera muerto y no pudiera verlo, y de paso le aliviabas de su dolorosa agonía. Y él sabía lo que eso significaría para ti. Estaba consciente que iba a convertir tu vida en un miserable hoyo de culpas y amargura. Pero NO le importó.  
  
Se acercó un poco al hombre que, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas contenidas, todavía le miraba hundido en su miseria, y tomó nuevamente su mano.  
  
>>Severus, no te pido que dejes de amar y respetar el recuerdo de Dumbledore, yo también lo hago a pesar de todo, pero debes reaccionar y distribuir correctamente las culpas de lo que pasó. Ambos no fuimos otra cosa que muñecos manipulables en manos de Albus Dumbledore.   
  
—Era necesario para acabar con Voldemort —trató de defenderle Severus.  
  
—Él tuvo sus razones para hacerlo, y probablemente estaba en lo cierto al pensar que no había otra forma de destruir al monstruo. Pero nos sacrificó para lograrlo. Igual que sacrificó a mucha otra gente.  
  
—Pero ni esa otra gente ni tú le mataron —argumentó el mago, no queriendo atender razones—. Fui yo. Yo alcé la varita y grité… —su voz se quebró sin poder continuar.  
  
—Porque él te manipulo. Te convenció de que no había otra posibilidad —el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza, como negándose a ceder—. Severus, a pesar de su gran egoísmo, Dumbledore te amaba. ¿Crees que querría que ahora estuvieras torturándote por su culpa? Yo no lo creo.  
  
Severus le miró largamente, con la angustia plasmada en su rostro.  
  
—Yo maté a la única persona que confió en mí, que me ayudó —dijo luego de mucho rato, con voz impregnada de dolor.  
  
—¿No puedes entender que le amaste tanto como para olvidarte de ti mismo y hacer lo mejor para él? Estaba sufriendo muchísimo y ya no tenía salvación; lo único que hiciste fue ahorrarle una agonía terrible.  
  
—Lo sé, pero aun así no me puedo perdonar —enterró la cara entre las manos, temblando incontrolablemente. Harry se trepó sobre la cama, acercándose a él, y rezando porque no le rechazara, le abrazó y le acurrucó contra su pecho. Afortunadamente, en lugar de rechazarle, Severus se permitió ser consolado, mientras el joven le acunaba y musitaba suavemente:  
  
—Algún día lo harás, yo te ayudaré —luego de un rato, los temblores cesaron y Harry puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantó su rostro y miró los acongojados ojos negros—. Pero hasta que eso suceda, no puedo permitir que sigas teniendo pesadillas, como si fueran una forma de expiar las culpas que crees tener —declaró, soltándole—. Ahora, voy a ir a buscar esa poción para dormir sin sueños y vas a poder descansar —el otro negó con la cabeza, y Harry bufó con impaciencia—. Severus…  
  
—No voy a tener más pesadillas esta noche.  
  
—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?  
  
El hombre dudó un minuto antes de proponer:  
  
—Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo… para asegurarte.  
  
Con una sonrisa radiante, Harry Potter no se hizo repetir la petición, retiró la sábana de la cama y se metió dentro.  
  
—¿También puedo volver abrazarte? Sólo para estar más seguro.  
  
—Si lo deseas —aunque su semblante aún se mostraba triste, la voz de Severus era seda pura al contestar.  
  
Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo y suspiró. Por esa noche, nadie iba a tener más pesadillas en esa casa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La tarde del día siguiente, Severus se encontraba en la salita revisando un libro de hechizos antiguos que Harry le había entregado para que le ayudara a buscar datos sobre el hechizo de los collares, cuando la chimenea se encendió, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Segundos más tarde, Percy Weasley salía del fuego, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica con aire displicente.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás en casa?  
  
De inmediato, Severus se levantó del sillón y se paró rígido, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
>>Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí —comentó el pelirrojo con tono burlón—, el nuevo esclavo sexual de Harry. Y veo que mi amigo te permitió cambiar tu túnica de esclavo —se acercó con paso desafiante—. En vez de la mierdita que parecías en la fiesta, vuelves a ser el murciélago asqueroso de siempre.  
  
Severus encajó los dientes, pero no contestó ni levantó la mirada.  
  
>>Entonces, Snape, ¿supongo que ya Harry ha probado tu asqueroso trasero? —alargó la mano y tomó un mechón del cabello negro que colgaba al tener el hombre la cabeza baja—. ¿Qué se siente tener el privilegio de ser follado por el salvador del mundo mágico?  
  
Severus retrocedió un paso, impactado por el hiriente comentario e intentando escapar de la grosera mano, pero el otro volvió a adelantarse.  
  
>>Me pregunto qué se sentirá tenerte desnudo de cuatro patas y darte por el culo hasta perder el sentido —ahora tomó su barbilla e hizo que alzara la cara, para ver los ojos negros brillando de furia—. Voy a pedirle a Harry que te preste una noche. Incluso podría montar una pequeña fiesta, tengo un par de amigos que estarían encantados de follarte.  
  
Severus intentó retroceder de nuevo pero Percy no se lo permitió.  
  
—O no, Snape, no te vas a alejar de mí —sacó su varita y Severus le miró preocupado y asustado; ante un mago con varita estaba completamente indefenso—. _Immobilus_ —angustiado, el Slyterin notó como sus músculos se negaban a moverse—. Así está mucho mejor. Ahora tú y yo, putito, vamos a divertirnos un rato mientras llega tu amo.  
  
Aterrado, Severus notó como su agresor empezaba a desabotonar su túnica con calma, como para demostrarle que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con él, al tiempo que una de sus manos iba derecho hacia su entrepierna. Mientras tomaba consciencia de que ya no tenía posibilidades de defensa y probablemente iba a ser nuevamente violado, escuchó un grito que destilada furia.  
  
—¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Ante la fuerza del impacto, Percy Weasley salió volando por los aires y fue a chocar contra una de las pareces del recinto, cayendo desmayado. Sin dar otra mirada al bulto pelirrojo tirado en el piso, Harry corrió hacia Severus.  
  
—Finite Incantatum —pronunció, para luego tomar el cuerpo del Slytherin, que cayó desmadejado en sus brazos, presa de los efectos posteriores al hechizo y la tensión.  
  
Con cuidado, Harry condujo a Severus a un sofá y acarició suavemente su mejilla.  
  
>>¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese maldito?  
  
—No me hizo nada —contestó luego de un rato, aunque era evidente que no estaba bien en absoluto.  
  
—Vamos a tu cuarto, es mejor que descanses un poco —propuso mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano.   
  
Severus se levantó, todavía con el semblante pétreo, y sin aceptar la mano que se le tendía, salió de la salita sin mirar atrás.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus se había negado a ir a su habitación. Pese a las protestas de Harry, se había dirigido al lugar al que siempre acudía cuando necesitaba serenarse y sentirse seguro: su laboratorio.   
  
Había pasado toda la tarde cortando, moliendo y triturando, sin salir siquiera para cenar. Revivía una y otra vez el miedo y la angustia que había sentido al sentir las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo, una impotencia similar a aquella que había sentido veinte años antes. Volvía el asco y la desesperación. El sentimiento de ser una basura al que cualquiera podía pisar sin misericordia.  
  
No lloró. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no volver a llorar, no por esa causa al menos. Después de horas de reflexión, decidió hacer lo que había hecho antes para evitar ser destruido y seguir viviendo. Lo encerró en el fondo de su mente, esperando poder tener la fortuna de superarlo algún día.  
  
Al final de la noche, apareció Dobby con una bandeja de emparedados, y sin que se lo preguntara, le contó que Harry, luego de lanzarle un _Enervate_ y darle una paliza al estilo muggle, le había dicho a Percy Weasley que, como se volviera a aparecer en su casa, no dudaría en lanzarle una imperdonable aunque terminara con sus huesos en Azkaban. Luego había hablado con Ron, explicándole que su hermano ya no iba a ser bienvenido en su casa, y después que éste le diera mil disculpas y le asegurara que él mismo se encargaría de Percy, había cortado la comunicación y había cambiado las protecciones de la chimenea para que sólo Remus, Draco, Ron y Hermione pudieran utilizarla sin permiso.  
  
También le había comentado el elfo doméstico, como quien no quiere la cosa, que su amo estaba muy triste, y había pasado varias veces frente al laboratorio, mirando la puerta con desconsuelo.  
  
Luego de oírle, Severus se había sentido mucho más reconfortado. Se daba cuenta que no estaba solo, que por una extraña paradoja del destino, ahora tenía a Harry apoyándole. Y a pesar de su corta edad, el Gryffindor era un hombre sabio. Unas horas antes había comprendido que él todavía no estaba listo para hablar. Le había permitido retirarse a su espacio, y aun sin mostrarse para no avasallar, había permanecido vigilante, cuidándole y esperando.  
  
Severus suspiró profundamente. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con Harry de su pasado, pero no estaba preparado todavía. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado aún.  
  
A media noche, mucho más sereno, apagó el fuego sobre el cual se posaba un caldero burbujeante y abandonó la habitación. Cuando se encaminaba a su dormitorio, vislumbró luz en la salita y se acercó a apagarla. Pero la habitación no estaba vacía como había pensado. Acostado en un sofá se encontraba Harry, aparentemente dormido.   
  
Se acercó con cuidado y pudo ver que tenía los lentes torcidos, un gesto de tristeza en el rostro y huellas de lágrimas en las mejillas. En su regazo, estaba el libro que él había estado leyendo esa misma tarde.  
  
Se sentó en la alfombra, a su lado, y tocó suavemente su mejilla. El joven debía estar sólo adormecido, pues pese a lo sutil de la caricia, abrió los ojos y le miró, parpadeando.  
  
—Severus.  
  
—Hola —musitó, sonriendo tibiamente.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, con ojos pesarosos—. Juró que no volverá a pasar algo así, yo…  
  
—Shhh —le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. No debes disculparte por nada, soy yo quien debe hacerlo por apartarme así. Necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar.  
  
—Lo entiendo —dijo, mientras disfrutaba del cuidadoso dedo que ahora estaba acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
El hombre asintió.  
  
—Comprendí que Weasley no es más que otro de los muchos imbéciles que hay en el mundo mágico. Si dejo que me afecte, él gana.  
  
—¿Seguro? —insistió Harry, mirándole preocupado—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí; si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.  
  
—Estoy bien, te lo aseguro —contestó, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente—. Pasa de la medianoche, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
  
Consciente de que Severus no deseaba hablar más del asunto y que cualquier insistencia podría ser contraproducente, Harry decidió distraerle hacia cosas más gratas y le miró con esperanza.  
  
—¿Me dejarías dormir contigo de nuevo?  
  
—No es mala idea —contestó Severus con una tibia sonrisa—. Eres una buena medicina para controlar las pesadillas.  
  
—Y tú eres bastante bueno para remediar el insomnio —replicó, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ambos se levantaban—. ¿Crees que también pueda conseguir un beso de buenas noches?  
  
Severus observó su expresión juguetona, y contestó en el mismo tono:  
  
—Es posible, Potter. Es posible.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, ya llegamos al día siete y Harry no puede posponer más lo que debe hacer. ¿Qué hará para que Sev resulte con el menor daño posible? Lean y sabrán.

El día había sido especialmente tenso para los habitantes de la casa de Godric's Hollow. A diferencia de los últimos días, en los que habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos, Severus la pasó metido en su laboratorio y Harry distribuyó su tiempo entre los jardines y su estudio. Ni siquiera se reunieron a comer, y durante la cena apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras.  
  
Después de los postres, Severus se disculpó para salir a fumar un rato y Harry se fue a la salita a rumiar su angustia. Había tomado una decisión sobre lo que haría el día siguiente, la única posibilidad que veía para no dañar al hombre que amaba, aunque estaba consciente que para él mismo iba a resultar algo difícil. Sin embargo, no podía adelantarle nada a Severus, a riesgo de que se echara todo a perder.  
  
Aun así, tenía que hablar con él. Lograr que se serenara y que confiara en él. Dando un suspiro de cansancio, llamó en voz alta.  
  
—Dobby.  
  
El elfo doméstico apareció al instante, acompañado de su chasquido habitual.  
  
—¿El amo Potter me llamó, amo?  
  
—Sí, Dobby. Por favor, dile al profesor Snape que necesito hablar con él. Lo esperaré aquí.  
  
Cinco minutos después, el hombre aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
—Dobby dijo que me necesitabas.  
  
—Sí —contestó, confirmando con un movimiento de cabeza—. Por favor, Severus, siéntate aquí conmigo.  
  
En silencio, se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado. A pesar de la evidente incomodidad, ambos tuvieron una profunda sensación de bienestar con su cercanía. Permanecieron largo rato en un silencio que resultaba bastante tenso, Severus mirando la alfombra y Harry la copa que tenía en la mano. Al fin, fue éste último quien habló primero.  
  
>>¿Te apetece beber algo?   
  
Ante su vacilante tono de voz, Severus alzó la cabeza y le miró, encontrando unos preocupados ojos verdes. Luego de unos instantes, sonrió con calidez y señaló la copa que el otro sostenía.  
  
—¿Qué estás tomando tú?  
  
—Es un licor de almendras —contestó, feliz por esa pequeña fisura en el frío glacial que los había separado todo el día.  
  
—¿Me permites probarlo? —Harry le entregó su copa con una sonrisa insegura y vio cómo Severus lo cataba con deleite—. Es delicioso, Potter. Debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto para elegir los licores.  
  
—Puedes terminarlo, no me apetece más —ofreció.  
  
Luego de tomar otro sorbo de licor, el antiguo profesor se le quedó mirando atentamente.  
  
—¿Para qué me necesitabas? —preguntó, al ver que el muchacho no parecía muy predispuesto a hablar.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Dobby, ¿recuerdas? Le dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo.  
  
—Ah, si… —se detuvo, tragando con fuerza—. Es sobre mañana.  
  
La única muestra externa de que al mago mayor también le preocupaba ese tema fue el velo que pareció opacar sus ojos negros. Sin embargo, en voz alta desestimó el tema.  
  
—No debes preocuparte por eso. No es gran cosa.  
  
Al principio, Harry quiso gritar al escuchar la forma despectiva en que trataba la idea de la inminente relación sexual con él. Pese a toda su preocupación, se sentía inmensamente emocionado ante la idea de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba. Pero pronto se calmó, entendiendo que ésa era una actitud que Severus estaba adoptando para protegerse y tratar de ignorar sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto. Decidiendo que si quería que aquello funcionara no podía permitir que se siguiera escondiendo, respiró profundamente, lo miró a los ojos y musitó:   
  
—Sé lo que sucedió con Voldemort en tu juventud.  
  
Severus palideció intensamente y entrecerró los ojos, observándole con precaución.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó.  
  
Harry sintió como si ahora le rodeara una montaña de hielo ante la frialdad que destilaba esa hermosa voz. Inspirando nuevamente para darse valor, contestó con sinceridad, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor y la comprensión que anidaba en su alma.  
  
—Sé que ese monstruo acostumbraba a maltratar a sus Mortífagos más jóvenes… en muchos sentidos.  
  
Severus apretó los dientes en un intento por contener sus conflictivas emociones, que en ese momento eran una mezcla de angustia, ira, vergüenza y quién sabe cuántos sentimientos más. Al final, logró musitar con voz estrangulada.  
  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Por el Ministerio? ¿Todo el mundo sabe que…?  
  
—No, no, ellos no lo saben —se apresuró a tranquilizarle. Deseaba abrazarle, confortarle, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso no sería bien recibido, no de momento al menos.  
  
—¿Entonces?  
  
Harry volvió a dudar. Sabía que su respuesta iba a doler y avergonzar mucho a Severus.  
  
—Fue Draco —confesó al fin—. Lo escuchó de su padre en una conversación.  
  
La palidez del Slytherin aumentó, si es que aquello era físicamente posible. Su mano se tensó alrededor de la copa que sostenía y tembló, muestra inequívoca de la fuerza que el mago estaba imprimiendo para controlar sus emociones.  
  
—¡Maldito Lucius! —exclamó. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, hundió el rostro entre las manos, temblando de angustia, y soltando la copa, que cayó derramando su contenido sobre la alfombra.  
  
Harry le permitió unos minutos para que tratara de serenarse un poco antes de alargar una mano tentativamente y posarla sobre su brazo, respirando aliviado al ver que no era rechazado. Apretando más su agarre, musitó en un tono pausado que buscaba tranquilizarle.  
  
—Draco nunca hubiera dicho nada a nadie; lo hizo porque está muy preocupado por ti —Severus no levantó la cabeza—. Yo también lo estoy. Sé que esto va a ser muy difícil para ti.  
  
Aún sin levantar la cabeza, el otro negó.  
  
—Pasó hace muchos años ya. Está olvidado.  
  
Harry se deslizó hasta la alfombra, sentándose frente a él y colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas.  
  
—No lo está y ambos lo sabemos —musitó, frotando sus rodillas con cariño—. Quedó allí, en el fondo, como un recuerdo terrible listo para aparecer en cualquier momento, ¿no? — Severus no contestó y Harry subió una mano para acariciar su cabello—. Y ahora sientes que todo va a volver a empezar.  
  
Ante eso, el antiguo profesor de Pociones alzó bruscamente la cabeza, sus ojos repletos de dolorosos recuerdos.  
  
—Eso no, tú no eres ese monstruo —respiró hondamente y continuó—: Es sólo… Merlín, estos días contigo han sido muy agradables, y no quisiera echar todo a perder por mis inseguridades.  
  
La mano de Harry tomó un mechón negro ébano y empezó a juguetear con él.   
  
—Severus, no quisiera entrometerme en tu vida privada pero es necesario que te pregunte algo —musitó con voz acariciadora. El otro se tensó en anticipación pero no hizo amague de retirarse de esa mano acariciadora ni de negarse a la futura pregunta —. En todos estos años, después de lo pasado con… Voldemort, ¿tuviste otras relaciones con hombres?   
  
Después de un buen rato durante el cual Harry ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar, la cabeza morena se movió, afirmando. El joven acarició amorosamente su cabello y volvió a preguntar.  
  
>>¿Y alguna vez has vuelto a ser… poseído?  
  
Los ojos negros se oscurecieron y esta vez la respuesta llegó más pronto y con cierta brusquedad.  
  
—No.  
  
—Y ahora te ves obligado a ser nuevamente dominado y todos los recuerdos regresan a atormentarte, ¿no es así? —su mano no dejó de acariciar suavemente sus cabellos ni por un momento.  
  
Con un profundo suspiro, asintió.  
  
>>Escúchame bien, Severus —musitó, retomando la idea anterior—. No vamos a echar nada a perder, ni tú ni yo. Lo último que desearía en esta vida es hacerte daño, y estoy seguro que tú piensas igual respecto a mí —el hombre movió la cabeza, afirmando—. Te prometo… te juro, y pongo mi vida en prenda, que lo de mañana no dejará ningún nuevo tormento en tu corazón. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, como yo lo hago en ti; es indispensable para que todo salga bien. ¿Crees que podrás confiar en mí?  
  
Los ojos negros taladraron a los verdes durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno, y luego, la voz ronca murmuró:  
  
—Confiaré.  
  
Harry le abrazó con fuerza y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y le tendió la mano.  
  
—Ahora vamos a dormir, es tarde y ha sido un día largo. Espero que todavía me dejes un espacio en tu cama.  
  
Sonriendo, Severus asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron descansados y bastante animados, luego de dormir toda la noche uno en brazos del otro. Después de desayunar, decidieron que dado que era domingo, les apetecía hacer algo especial, así que invitaron a Hermione, Ron, Remus y Draco a almorzar.  
  
Sus amigos, conscientes de la situación emocional por la que debían estar pasando, decidieron hacer todo lo posible para que conservaran su buen ánimo, así que ese día no se habló de collares, ni hechizos, ni de los desgraciados del Ministerio. Fue un día de risas y alegría, de anécdotas graciosas y buena comida. Y de celebrar que Hermione estaba embarazada y que Ron se había salvado dos veces de milagro, la primera del cuasi infarto que le produjo la noticia y la segunda de las maldiciones que le había lanzado Molly Weasley.  
  
Los invitados se fueron a mitad de la tarde y sus anfitriones subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar un rato. Cuando Severus entró en su recámara, encontró un enorme paquete sobre su cama. Al abrirlo, vio una nota sobre un lecho de seda negra. Alzo la nota y leyó con rapidez:  
  
_Severus  
  
En cuanto vi esta túnica en el escaparate, supe que había sido creada para ti. Es un pequeño obsequio; no la rechaces, por favor.  
  
Te espero en dos horas en la cascada. No faltes a nuestra cita.  
  
Harry_  
  
—Nuestra cita —repitió en voz baja, tomando consciencia de que él nunca había tenido algo que pudiera llamar una cita, sólo sexo casual de una noche—. Gryffindors  sentimentales —sonrió aún sin proponérselo.  
  
Con cuidado, sacó la túnica de la caja y la desplegó ante sus ojos. Era impresionante, tanto que haría palidecer de envidia al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Con un corte y una caída impecables, estaba confeccionada de esa seda especial que sólo se conseguía en el mundo mágico, que permanecía sin una sola arruga sin importar el tiempo que la llevaras puesta. Era una prenda de altísimo costo en el mercado, y tomó nota de comentar ese asunto con Harry, pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz de rechazarla.  
  
>>Quizás mañana podamos regresarla a la tienda —musitó en voz alta para sí mismo, sonriendo sin darse cuenta—. Al fin y al cabo soy Slytherin, y nosotros nunca despreciamos una buena oportunidad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus caminaba por el estrecho sendero bordeado de árboles, rumbo a la cascada. Tenía que admitir que Harry había creado un lugar acogedor allí. Miró hacia el cielo. Entre los árboles, la luna lanzaba sus luminosos rayos hacia la tierra. Pronto sería luna llena, y esa misma tarde Remus se había llevado la nueva Poción Matalobos. Qué terriblemente irónica era la vida; lo que para algunos era una belleza inigualable, para otros, como Remus y Draco, resultaba una maldición.  
  
Desechó los pensamientos negativos para dedicarse a seguir disfrutando del paseo. A él le gustaba la noche. Aunque una parte de la naturaleza se tomaba su tiempo para descansar, otra parte cobraba vida. El canto de las aves era sustituido por el sonido de los insectos, las flores que iluminaban el día por el aroma de aquellas que sólo embellecían la noche. Además, era normal que le gustara la noche, se dijo, sonriendo internamente; después de todo, los Gryffindor decían que era un murciélago grasiento, ¿no?   
  
Saliendo de sus reflexiones, se dio cuenta que, sin casi notarlo, había llegado a la cascada. Observó con sorpresa la hermosa mesa que estaba servida bajo uno de los frondosos árboles que bordeaban el estanque, y al sonriente Gryffindor que estaba parado cerca, elegantemente ataviado.  
  
—Hola —lo saludó alegre, inclinándose para besar su mejilla—. Gracias por ponerte la túnica, te queda perfecta.  
  
—Debió costarte un montón de galeones —refunfuñó el mayor, antes de sonreír débilmente—, pero me pareció buena idea usarla esta noche. Mañana la podremos devolver.  
  
—Nada de eso. Es un regalo y los regalos no se pueden regresar, es mala suerte.  
  
—¿Y desde cuándo crees tú en la suerte?  
  
—Antes no creía pero cambié de opinión —declaró, tomando su mano y guiándole hasta la mesa—. El destino ha sido muy generoso conmigo al traerte hasta aquí —musitó, pero antes que Severus pudiera contestar algo, se apresuró a agregar—: Además, no es tan caro como piensas; algún beneficio debe tener ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
—Bueno, digamos que a la tienda de túnicas les conviene decir que El Elegido compró en su establecimiento y a mí me convino el precio que me dieron —comentó sonriendo.  
  
—¿Ése no es un pensamiento demasiado Slytherin para ti? —preguntó, levantando una ceja—. Tenía la impresión de que no te gustaba aprovecharte de tu fama.  
  
—No lo hago a menudo —replicó, sonriendo con picardía—. Pero como igual se van a aprovechar de mí, al menos que el beneficio sea mutuo.  
  
—Vaya, se nota que has estado frecuentando mucho a Draco.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Sí, me ha dado unos cuantos consejos —señaló una silla—. Anda, vamos a comer.  
  
Severus se sentó, y cuando Harry empezó a destapar las bandejas, lo miró con asombro.  
  
—¿Cómo supiste cuáles eran mis platos favoritos? —preguntó, absolutamente intrigado—. Draco no pudo habértelo dicho, ni siquiera él lo sabe.  
  
—Dobby trabajó varios años en Hogwarts, nunca se deben desestimar los recursos de un elfo doméstico.  
  
Comieron con tranquilidad, disfrutando los alimentos en medio de una animada charla, arrullados por el ruido del agua al caer y los múltiples sonidos de los insectos nocturnos. Mientras paladeaban un aromático café, Harry propuso:  
  
—El agua está deliciosa esta época del año, ¿nos damos un chapuzón?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y llegó a la orilla del manantial, despojándose de su ropa hasta quedarse en boxers y lanzándose en picada. Después de un momento de duda, Severus le imitó y se reunió con él en el agua.  
  
>>¿Verdad que está estupenda? —gritó el Gryffindor, riendo, antes de sumergirse para nadar bajo la superficie, saliendo un minuto después.  
  
Ambos llevaban un buen rato chapoteando y jugueteando en medio del estanque, cuando Harry volvió a hundirse. Después de unos dos minutos aproximadamente, Severus se comenzó a inquietar.  
  
—¡Harry, sal ya! —pidió en voz alta, pero no notó movimiento alguno—. ¡Harry, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, sal!  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de bajar a buscarlo, sintió cómo una de sus piernas era jalada con fuerza. Al hundirse sin estar preparado, tragó un montón de agua y regresó a la superficie tosiendo y chapoteando para recuperar la estabilidad, para encontrar a Harry riendo a mandíbula batiente.  
  
>>Eso no fue gracioso —dijo cuándo fue capaz de hablar nuevamente.  
  
—Oh, sí, sí que lo fue —declaró, observándolo divertido.  
  
—Pareces un niño pequeño —comentó con una sonrisa despectiva.  
  
—¿En serio? —Harry sonrió, travieso, y empezó a acercarse al hombre—. ¿Estás seguro? —elevó una mano empapada y apresó el fuerte cuello para atraer su cabeza y tomar su boca con desesperación. El mismo Severus se asombró al sentirse abriendo la boca y correspondiéndole con la misma pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta un límite imposible, mientras el roce y la ansiedad hacían que sus erecciones comenzaran a endurecerse. Cuando al fin se separaron para respirar, Harry musitó casi sobre sus labios—. ¿Esto lo haría un niño?  
  
Por toda respuesta, el hombre volvió a tomar su boca, mientras las manos comenzaban a entrar en acción y empezaban a acariciar ambos cuerpos. Separándose al fin, Harry habló con voz cargada de deseó.  
  
>>Ven.  
  
Obediente, Severus tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y ambos salieron del agua. Harry lo guio hasta el lugar donde habían dejado sus túnicas y se vistieron, para luego, con las manos todavía unidas, caminar en silencio de regreso a la casa.   
  
Aún sin soltar su mano, el más joven atravesó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras, pero esta vez no entró en la habitación de Severus, sino en la propia. El Slytherin notó que era igual de cálida y acogedora que el resto de la casa. Caminaron hasta la gran cama que ocupaba el lugar de honor. Al llegar allí, Harry le hizo una suave caricia con la mano, le dio un pequeño beso, y musitó:  
  
—Confía en mí.  
  
Sin otra palabra, desapareció tras una puerta de madera que conducía al cuarto de baño. Agradeciendo internamente la delicadeza de Harry, que le permitió prepararse a solas, comenzó a quitarse la hermosa túnica. Vio que sobre la cama se encontraba su pijama rojo oscuro, otra cortesía del joven hacia él. Dudó entre ponérselo o no, pero decidiendo que si iba a confiar en Harry debería hacerlo completamente, dejó el pijama en una silla junto su ropa y la ropa interior, se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz, dejando solamente unas tenues velas encendidas sobre las mesitas de noche.  
  
Cuando empezaba a preguntarse qué estaría pasando con Harry, la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo y el joven salió lentamente, iluminándole con su verde mirada. Vestía una bata de dormir, pero al ver toda la ropa de Severus pulcramente doblada sobre la silla, sonrió con calidez y procedió a despojarse de la bata.  
  
Desnudo, caminó hasta la cama, e inclinándose, tocó la mejilla del hombre y besó suavemente sus labios. Permaneció largo rato así, mimándole con besos y suaves caricias, hasta que sintió cómo la tensión de Severus se aflojaba y prácticamente se derretía bajo sus labios.  
  
Mordisqueándole el labio inferior, se separó con una sonrisa acariciadora y fue a la mesita de noche, de dónde sacó un tubo color marrón claro. Sin poder evitarlo, el antiguo profesor de Pociones se tensó de nuevo, pero Harry le volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia sus pies. Vertió en sus manos una generosa porción del aceite del tubo y comenzó a masajear uno de sus pies.  
  
—Ayer, cuando fui a comprar la túnica, adquirí unas pocas cositas más —murmuró el joven, mientras masajeaba su tobillo—. Éste es un aceite relajante que además tiene la ventaja de ser comestible —bajó la cabeza y empezó a succionar el pulgar del pie del hombre, arriba y abajo, enviando estremecimientos a su columna vertebral—. Lo compré de chocolate, es mi preferido —ahora estaba masajeando el otro pie y lamiendo entre sus dedos—. Tendré que enviarles una nota de felicitación, es absolutamente delicioso.  
  
Ante la abrumadora excitación que le producían las sensuales atenciones de Harry hacia sus pies, Severus tensó los dedos con fuerza. El joven miró hacia el centro de la anatomía del antiguo profesor y notó con alegría que su erección reaccionaba muy positivamente a su trabajo. Echando un nuevo chorro de aceite en sus manos, empezó a masajear las musculosas pantorrillas, cubiertas de un suave vello negro. Mentalmente, agradeció que en el Ministerio no se les hubiera ocurrido depilarlo como había visto a otros esclavos; esa suave alfombra negra era absolutamente excitante.  
  
Siguió su masaje hacia los muslos, suaves pero musculosos, deleitándose en besar y lamer su parte interna, subiendo hasta cerca de la ingle. Permaneció largo rato en la zona, chupando y acariciando, hasta que Severus alzó las caderas, musitando:  
  
—Harry, por favor.  
  
Ignorando la agónica súplica, Harry sonrió sobre la piel de su ingle y empezó a subir por su firme cadera, dejando a su paso un rastro de besos y saliva. Siguió ascendiendo encontrando el ombligo, donde se detuvo largo rato, lamiendo y mordiendo, y deslizando su lengua en el cálido orificio, antes de continuar por el ancho pecho hasta alcanzar uno de los duros picos que se erguían desafiantes. Severus soltó un gemido ahogado cuando los tibios labios se cerraron alrededor de su tetilla, mordiendo y succionando con ardor, y volvió a elevar las caderas con hambre cuando una hábil lengua comenzó a acariciar la dura punta.   
  
Compadeciéndose, Harry llevó su mano hasta el endurecido miembro, que rojo e hinchado ya estaba soltando las primeras gotas de pre-semen. Lo masturbó lentamente, disfrutando de su calidez y su textura. De pronto, dio un respingo al sentir que la mano de Severus también se cerraba sobre su pene, comenzando a acariciarlo a placer.  
  
Luego de un rato, pensando que si seguían así todo acabaría antes de empezar, Harry se apartó y se incorporó, obteniendo un gruñido de descontento de parte del hombre. Se estiró hasta la mesilla y sacó tres tiras de seda negra.  
  
—Confía en mí —suplicó, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la ataba a la cabecera de la cama. Mientras ataba la otra mano, vio que el temor nuevamente ocupaba en los ojos negros un lugar que hasta ese momento había estado lleno de lujuria y pasión.  
  
Severus no entendía lo que estaba pasando, por qué Harry le estaba atando. Hasta ahora había sido suave, gentil, tratándole como si fuera un frágil cristal; excitándole al punto de hacerle olvidar, de momento al menos, todo excepto el calor que trasmitían sus manos y boca. Y ahora, lo estaba atando, igual que le habían hecho hacía tantos años.  
  
_Confía en mí_  
  
Pero esas manos no eran como las de entonces. Aquellas eran crueles y lastimaban; éstas eran dulces y acariciaban, incluso mientras ataban sus muñecas. Aquellos labios sólo herían e insultaban, mientras estos excitaban y murmuraban palabras de cariño y consuelo. Aquel hombre siempre terminaba y le dejaba en una fría mazmorra, sin siquiera un gesto de afecto; éste le había sostenido, se había quedado a su lado, abrazándole, con el único objetivo de confortarlo.  
  
_Confía en mí_  
  
¿Pero por qué hacía esto? Tenía que saber.  
  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, sin entender.  
  
—Confía, te lo ruego. Jamás te dañaría —susurró en su oído, para luego besar sus labios—. Luego te explicaré todo, lo prometo. Ahora voy a vendar tus ojos y sólo quiero que sientas y disfrutes. ¿Está bien?  
  
Confiar. Confianza. Un concepto que Severus no había contemplado en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, al menos no al nivel que ahora le suplicaba Harry. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la tira de seda que todavía sostenía el joven, esperando inmóvil por su respuesta. Sabía que no procedería sin su permiso, no le obligaría a hacer algo que realmente no quisiera. La perspectiva de estar amarrado y ciego no era precisamente una idea atractiva para él; sus movimientos estarían limitados y no podría ser testigo de lo que sucediera. Pero Harry le pedía que confiara.

_Confía en mí_  
  
Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, encontró los verdes ojos antes de musitar:  
  
—Confío.  
  
Ante esa respuesta, Harry vendó sus ojos con sumo cuidado y volvió a sus pezones, que pellizcó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta que de los labios de Severus comenzaron a escapar nuevos gemidos de placer. Se separó de él por un momento y tomó otro tubo del cajón, esta vez de color crema. Echó sobre la entrepierna de Severus un generoso chorro de aceite y comenzó a masajear con delicadeza sus testículos. Bajando la cabeza, comenzó a mimarlos y acariciarlos con lengua, labios y manos, mientras Severus alzaba las caderas, gimiendo sonoramente ante la abrumadora sensación que le embargaba, y cuando la caliente y húmeda boca de Harry lo cubrió, lanzó un grito ahogado.  
  
Notando que Severus, y él mismo, ya estaban muy cerca del límite, Harry vertió una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre el pene de su pareja y se montó a horcajadas sobre él, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Sin poder ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sintiendo los movimientos del joven, Severus musitó con voz donde se evidenciaba un fuerte tono de inquietud.  
  
—Harry, no me has preparado.  
  
El joven se inclinó a besarle y musitó sobre sus labios.  
  
—No hace falta.  
  
Y sin más preámbulos, bajó sus caderas y comenzó a empalarse sobre la firme erección de Severus.  
  
El grito que lanzó el Slytherin mientras se sentía cálidamente acogido en el interior de Harry fue una mezcla de placer e incredulidad.  
  
—¿Harry, qué…?  
  
—Shhh —lo interrumpió, tratando de lidiar con el dolor que le estaba produciendo la intrusión de Severus en su cuerpo—. Después. Ahora no te muevas, por favor.  
  
Luego de un rato, el dolor de Harry comenzó a ceder, siendo cambiado por el inmenso placer que sentía al estar tan imposiblemente lleno. Se inclinó para quitar la venda a Severus y encontró que lo miraba completamente confundido.  
  
Se agachó y le dio un gentil beso, que fue inmediatamente correspondido.  
  
—Ahora no te muevas, recuerda que debo poseerte.   
  
Entonces, la comprensión se abrió en el cerebro de Severus.  
  
—Merlín, Harry, ¿qué hiciste?  
  
—Luego, amor —contestó, antes de comenzar a moverse.   
  
Ambos creyeron agonizar de placer mientras Harry subía y bajaba sobre el hombre, haciendo que su firme pene llegara cada vez más adentro, golpeando repetidamente la próstata del joven, mientras ambos jadeaban con infinito placer. Pronto, los movimientos de Harry se hicieron más bruscos, y Severus tuvo que acudir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alzar las caderas y responder.  
  
—Déjate ir, Severus —pidió suplicante, queriendo asegurarse que al enlace no le quedara ninguna dura de quién era poseído—. Ya no aguanto.  
  
Como si de una orden se tratara, el hombre se liberó en su interior con un ronco gruñido. Segundos después, Harry se vaciaba sobre el pecho y el abdomen de su amante sin tener que tocarse siquiera, para luego derrumbarse sin aliento sobre el cuerpo de Severus. En ese momento, una cegadora luz azul emergió de sus cuerpos, rodeándoles brevemente y desapareciendo.   
  
Pasó un largo rato mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y estabilizaban sus respiraciones. Al fin, Harry se apartó y quedó acostado boca arriba, mirando fijamente al techo. Segundos después, notó que el colchón se movía y sintió los ojos negros taladrándole con la mirada. Sin hablar todavía, se incorporó y desató sus manos con presteza.  
  
—¿Qué fue todo esto? —musitó el hombre sin terminar de comprender lo que había pasado, mientras se frotaba las muñecas para recuperar la circulación.  
  
Harry suspiró pesadamente y se giró a mirarle.  
  
—Pasé varios días pensando cómo podríamos pasar por esto sin que salieras dañado —comenzó, alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro. El hombre la atrapó y le dio un suave beso en la palma, y Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez con placer—. El problema estribaba en cómo engañar al hechizo, que pensara que yo te estaba dominando aunque fueras tú quien me tomara. Por eso te até a la cama para inmovilizarte y te vendé los ojos.  
  
—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No podía. Si hubieras sabido lo que iba a hacer, el hechizo podría haber intuido tu estado de ánimo y estropearse todo.  
  
—Es que no hice prácticamente nada, todo lo hiciste tú. Yo…  
  
Harry lo interrumpió, acercándose para besarlo.  
  
—Prometo que la próxima vez te dejaré llevar el mando.  
  
—No es eso —exclamó, sintiéndose absolutamente impotente—. No entiendes que ni siquiera te preparé —se alejó un poco y lo miró espantado—. Merlín, no te preparé.  
  
—No te preocupes. Yo lo hice en el baño, y me lancé un hechizo de limpieza y lubricación.  
  
—Eso no es suficiente —tratando de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, bajó una mano hasta el trasero de Harry, frunciendo el ceño al sentir que tocaba una sustancia viscosa. Sacándola a la luz, notó con horror que se trataba de sangre.  
  
—Merlín, te herí —el sonido de su voz era agonía pura.  
  
—Severus, no me heriste —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Es sólo un poco de sangre, pero es normal dadas las circunstancias.  
  
—¿Qué circunstancias? —presionó cada vez más preocupado—. ¿Harry?  
  
Sabiendo que no podría salir de eso con nada menos que la verdad, confesó finalmente:  
  
—Yo… yo era virgen.  
  
El hombre lo miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido y esperó unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era oscuro y áspero.  
  
—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta tontería?  
  
—No es una tontería —estalló, alejándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Y lo repetiría mil veces si con ello te evitara un sufrimiento.  
  
Por el rostro de Severus pasaron un sinfín de emociones y preguntas mientras observaba al joven que lo miraba desafiante desde el otro extremo de la cama.  
  
—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que logró preguntar.  
  
—Eres un hombre inteligente, Severus. Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
—La sé. Pero, ¿por qué yo?  
  
—¿Quién es capaz de decir porqué se enamora de una persona y no de otra? —cuestionó, mirándole con el corazón en los ojos.  
  
Severus tragó con fuerza para despejar el nudo que tenía en la garganta antes de lograr hablar nuevamente.  
  
—Yo no sé… No puedo… —el hombre se veía perdido.  
  
—¿Acaso piensas que no lo sé? —Harry se acercó nuevamente, hasta tomar su mano entre las de él—. No espero que me quieras. Sé que en las actuales circunstancias tu corazón es incapaz de sentir con libertad. Me basta con que me permitas quererte, y que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Podrás?  
  
Abrumado, Severus no encontró las palabras. Sólo lo miró fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, antes de asentir lentamente.


	7. Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó rodeado por la calidez de los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana y el trinar de pajarillos proveniente del jardín. Se quedó un buen rato inmóvil, sin abrir los ojos, escuchando el insistente reclamo de los pichones para que su madre les diera alimento. Con cuidado, extendió la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sobresaltó. Estaba vacío… y frío.  
  
La calidez que había llenado su corazón hasta ese momento se convirtió en un cerco de hielo, y cuando levantó los párpados, los verdes ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Le dolía indeciblemente que Severus se hubiera ido, por lo visto, bastante tiempo antes. Sabía que era estúpido que estuviera tan acongojado, que era previsible luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero había sido tan hermoso despertarse juntos los días anteriores.  
  
Un ruido en la puerta de la habitación hizo que se volteara con prontitud, logrando que la paz y la alegría regresaran a su espíritu al mismo tiempo. Parado en la puerta, con una bandeja entre sus manos, se encontraba su Severus. Se enderezó al instante, y un agudo dolor en su trasero hizo que lamentara su brusquedad.  
  
—Auch —se quejó, mostrando una mueca de dolor.  
  
—No te muevas tan rápido —aconsejó Severus, acercándose y poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche—. Ese dolor es normal —le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño con preocupación—. ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
—No —desestimó el Gryffindor—. Sólo un poco, y fue porque me moví muy rápido.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes los ojos llorosos?  
  
Harry se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, confesó:  
  
—Me desperté y no te vi, y pensé… —no fue capaz de terminar su pensamiento, pero el hombre comprendió en seguida.  
  
—Fui a prepararte el desayuno.  
  
—Pero no tenías que hacerlo —le interrumpió, mirándole mientras negaba con la cabeza para confirmar lo que decía—. No eres mi esclavo, te lo he dicho miles de…  
  
—Esto no lo hice como esclavo sino como amante —le interrumpió, y Harry le miró, atónito. Severus rio internamente ante su aturdida expresión y continuó—: Pedí a Dobby que nos preparara un desayuno para ambos, y yo fui a elaborar una poción.  
  
—¿Una poción? —el joven no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le había dejado para ir a preparar una poción?  
  
—Es una poción calmante y cicatrizante muy efectiva —le explicó con paciencia.  
  
—¿Y para qué querrías prepar…? —en lugar de terminar lo que iba a decir, enrojeció profundamente.   
  
Severus le miró, enternecido aun a su pesar; Harry era tan inocente a veces. Un pequeño geniecillo malvado le instó a seguir mortificando al muchacho un poquito más.  
  
—Entonces, ¿te la aplico antes o después de desayunar?  
  
—¿Aplicarla?  
  
Harry casi se atragantó de sólo pensar lo que le estaba insinuando, y Severus no aguantó más y se echó a reír.  
  
—Ayer no me parecías tan… abochornado —expresó, alargando la mano y tocándole la mejilla—. Harry, he estado pensando mucho las últimas horas —musitó con voz pausada—. He descubierto que eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido, y ayer me entregaste un regalo tan maravilloso como tú. Como te dije anoche, no sé bien lo que siento y… todavía me resulta difícil la idea de ser tomado. Pero no quiero perder esto que tenemos, me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti. Si pudieras darme algo de tiempo…  
  
Harry le miró con ojos brillantes de emoción, e ignorando el dolor de su trasero, se enderezó y se abrazó a Severus, besándole con pasión. El hombre abrió la boca y devolvió gustoso el ardiente beso. Cuando se separaron, Harry sonrió con picardía y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué te parece si me pones esa poción que preparaste? Me gustaría estar listo muy pronto para ti.  
  
Los ojos negros brillaron con ardor mientras se inclinaba hasta su oreja, mordisqueaba el pequeño lóbulo con deleite y susurraba:  
  
—Date la vuelta y ábrete para mí.  
  
Sintiendo que escalofríos de excitación recorrían su columna vertebral ante la sedosa voz, Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió sus piernas, dejando a la vista su trasero en todo su esplendor. Severus se agachó y, antes que nada, empezó a dejar tenues besos en su nuca, para después seguir a lo largo de su columna vertebral y terminar en las redondas y turgentes nalgas. Mientras el joven se estremecía bajo su contacto, mojó un dedo en la poción y dibujó un delicado círculo alrededor de su entrada, abriéndolo con muchísimo cuidado antes de enterrar el dedo y empezar a distribuir la sustancia por las delicadas paredes.  
  
Aunque su intención inicial había sido aplicar la poción de la forma menos erógena posible, los jadeos de placer que obtuvo de Harry se reflejaron directamente en su miembro, que se empezó a endurecer irremisiblemente, cambiando por completo su intención. Sacando el dedo, agachó la cabeza y lo reemplazó por su lengua acariciadora, alegrándose de que la poción hubiera sido creada específicamente para este tipo de situaciones y fuera comestible. Casi de inmediato, Harry dejó escapar un leve grito de sorpresa y placer, que fue haciéndose más sonoro a medida que la lengua de Severus acariciaba con más profundidad.  
  
—¡Severusss!  
  
Sonriendo, el antiguo profesor de Pociones dejó deslizar su lengua hacia fuera, para acariciar los rosados testículos y la base del pene durante mucho rato, sintiendo cómo los jadeos y gemidos de Harry eran música para sus oídos. Luego, apartó la cabeza e introdujo dos dedos, y mientras distribuía la poción, buscaba la próstata del joven, viendo recompensados sus esfuerzos cuando éste lanzo un gemido más ronco y sonoro que los demás, y alzó sus caderas buscando mayor placer.  
  
Los largos dedos de la otra mano de Severus se movieron por la suave cadera y el tibio vientre, deslizándose entre los rizos negros y cerrándose alrededor del miembro de Harry, que ya estaba duro como roca. Mientras seguía empujando los dedos en busca de su próstata, comenzó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo a lo largo del duro mástil, masturbándole sin piedad. Pronto, los gemidos de Harry se convirtieron en gritos agónicos, y con un último empujón, se descargó entre los dedos de Severus.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, el Gryffindor cayó sobre la cama, desmadejado, intentando recuperar su ritmo respiratorio, y observando al hombre con sus ojos verdes brillando de deseo satisfecho. Extasiado, observó mucho rato mientras Severus chupaba uno a uno sus largos dedos, cubiertos de su perlada semilla. Cuando terminó, la mirada de Harry bajó hacia la ingle del mayor, donde se notaba claramente una gran protuberancia bajo el pantalón del pijama.  
  
—Parece que aún tenemos algo a lo que poner remedio —comentó, sonriendo con lujuria, mientras se enderezaba y se acercaba al hombre, empujándole hasta que quedó acostado sobre la cama—. Ahora vas a ser un buen esclavo y vas a dejar que tu amo disfrute un poquito más.   
  
Severus se estremeció de deseo mientras el joven le quitaba el pantalón del pijama, liberando su turgente erección, que se irguió orgullosa sobre la espesa mata de vello negro. Sonriendo con deleite, Harry acercó su nariz y comenzó a olfatear. Era un aroma increíble; una mezcla del olor de su piel, de su sudor, y de las gotas de pre-semen que ya brillaban sobre su punta.  
  
Sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer con avaricia la piel de los muslos internos, muy cerca de ese sitio glorioso. Después, la lengua juguetona llegó a los testículos, que lamió a placer mientras Severus emitía unos ásperos gruñidos que al Gryffindor le sonaban apeteciblemente sensuales. Luego de recrearse un buen tiempo lamiéndolos, tomó uno suavemente en la boca.  
  
—¡Merlín, Harry! Por favor…  
  
Sonriendo para sí, soltó el testículo y, muy lentamente, se acercó a su objetivo mayor. Lamió el largo mástil, terminando en la punta, donde probó con deleite el gusto acre de las delicadas gotas perladas, para después abrir la boca y tragar la dura vara hasta donde le fue posible. Severus gritó, mientras Harry comenzaba a trabajar con sus labios y lengua, adentro y afuera, al tiempo que sus manos masturbaban al mismo ritmo de su boca. Poco después, Severus dejó escapar un gemido casi animal y se descargó por completo en la dulce boca que lo recibió con alegría.  
  
Cuando se hubo recuperado del intensísimo orgasmo, Severus se agacho para atrapar al muchacho y atraerle hasta su altura, cobijándole en un cálido y confortante abrazo, y besándole con absoluto sentido de posesión. El desayuno quedó por largo tiempo olvidado.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Draco caminaba por el callejón Diagon justo como lo mandaban las leyes, unos pasos detrás de Remus y con la cabeza baja. Bueno, ni tan baja, pues siempre se las apañaba para inclinarla apenas lo mínimo indispensable y así poder echar un vistazo a lo que le rodeaba. Y lo que estaba viendo no le estaba gustando en absoluto.  
  
Era una mañana de domingo de mediados de septiembre, y Remus estaba disfrutando de la semana de permiso que le habían dado en Hogwarts, pues hacía apenas un par de días terminaba de pasar su transformación. A Draco no le había gustado la idea de salir, pues aun con la poción preparada por Severus, el hombre de ojos dorados se veía demacrado y cansado, pero Remus había insistido en que un poco de aire fresco les haría bien, y de paso podría adquirir unos implementos que necesitaba para sus clases.  
  
Draco había aceptado a regañadientes pero tenía un mal presentimiento. No que un Malfoy inteligente creyera en esas cosas, pero algo le decía que no deberían haber salido, y el ambiente a su alrededor no hacía más que confirmar esa sensación. Había notado que muchas personas les dirigían miradas desagradables. Él ya se había acostumbrado a que le miraran con desprecio a causa de su condición, pero esta vez era diferente ya que la mayoría de las miradas eran dirigidas a Remus, mostrando rabia pero principalmente temor, y los transeúntes se apartaban del camino cuando él pasaba.  
  
Estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que apenas se dio cuenta que su pareja se detenía, y se paró abruptamente para no chocar contra él. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio que tres magos corpulentos les cerraban el paso. Entre gritos de _‘sí, es él’, ‘acabemos con el monstruo y su maldito esclavo mortífago’_ , y cosas similares, los hombres comenzaron a lanzarles piedras tan inesperadamente que Remus no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita. _‘No usen sus varitas, sólo piedras’_ , fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Draco antes que una roca lanzada contra su cabeza le dejara sin sentido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry y Severus estaban en la salita de su casa disfrutando de la placentera mañana cuando las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a chisporrotear, indicando que alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse por la red flu. Preguntándose quién estaría interesado en llamar un domingo tan temprano, Harry se acercó a la chimenea y, con un pase de varita, conectó la red.  
  
—¡Kingsley! —exclamó sorprendido al ver entre las llamas el rostro del actual Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio.  
  
—Hola, Harry. Perdona que te llame un domingo a esta hora pero es importante. Necesito que vengas de inmediato a la casa de Remus.  
  
—¿Remus? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
—Ven y aquí hablamos —contestó escuetamente—. Y trae a Snape contigo.  
  
Harry se incorporó y observó a Severus, preocupado.  
  
—¿Qué sucedería? ¿Remus habrá tenido problemas con su transformación?  
  
—No creo —le tranquilizó Severus—, Draco nos habría avisado antes. Lo mejor es que vayamos allá y salgamos de dudas —propuso, mientras el Gryffindor asentía en silencio.  
  
Minutos después, ambos salían por la chimenea de la sala de estar en la casa de sus amigos.  
  
—¡Remus! ¡Draco! —exclamó Harry al ver que ambos lucían varios moretones en la cara, cuello y brazos, además de una venda que cubría parte de la cabeza del rubio.  
  
—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Severus, quien mientras Harry había acudido a abrazar a Remus, se había acercado a su ahijado con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tuvieron un accidente?  
  
—Sí, claro —replicó Draco con sarcasmo—. Varios matones nos apedrearon ‘accidentalmente’, mientras la gente que nos rodeaba miraba el espectáculo con satisfacción… También ‘accidentalmente’.  
  
—¿Les apedrearon? —repitió Harry, con una mezcla de extrañeza y horror—. ¿Cómo que les apedrearon?  
  
—¿Acaso no entiendes el concepto, Potter? —preguntó el joven rubio con amargura—. Apedrear, es decir, tirar piedras contra algo; en este caso, nosotros.  
  
—Cálmate, Draco —pidió Remus—. Harry no tiene la culpa de nada.  
  
El joven respiró hondo antes de musitar:  
  
—Lo lamento.  
  
Al ver que tanto Harry como Severus seguían observándoles, interrogantes, Remus explicó.  
  
—Esta mañana salimos un rato a caminar por el callejón Diagon y hacer unas compras. Había una atmósfera extraña, como si todos nos miraran con odio o temor —aspiró profundamente para serenarse—. En un momento dado, nos encontramos tres patanes que, sin mediar disputa alguna, comenzaron a insultarnos y a lanzarnos piedras. No tuve tiempo de sacar la varita para protegernos, y cuando una roca golpeó a Draco y se desmayó —miró por un momento a su pareja, que estaba sentado con el rostro pétreo mientras una mano de Severus apretaba su hombro en un gesto evidentemente tranquilizador— pensé que estábamos perdidos. Por suerte, Kingsley intervino en ese momento y nos salvó.  
  
Severus elevó sus agradecidos ojos hacia el hombre de piel oscura, mientras Harry expresaba el mismo sentimiento en voz alta.  
  
—Muchas gracias, Kingsley.  
  
—Ni lo mencionen —contestó el Auror—. Menos mal que pasaba por allí en ese momento.  
  
—¿Ya fueron a San Mungo para que les revisen? —indagó Severus, sabiendo que Shacklebolt era un amigo y ante él no tenía que asumir la actitud de esclavo—. La herida de la cabeza de Draco debe ser examinada con cuidado.  
  
—Vino un medimago amigo mío a curarles —explicó Kingsley—. No creí prudente acudir a San Mungo, dadas las circunstancias.  
  
—¿Circunstancias? ¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó Harry, con el rostro extremadamente serio y cada vez más confundido.  
  
Antes que el mago pudiera contestar, las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon nuevamente, y poco después Hermione y Ron llegaban a la habitación.  
  
—¡Remus, Draco! ¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos, seguida de cerca por su novio.  
  
—Nos apedrearon en el callejón Diagon —contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras como si ya estuviera cansado de repetir lo mismo.  
  
—¿Salieron al callejón Diagon en las actuales circunstancias? —Hermione los miraba como si estuvieran dementes.  
  
—No lo sabíamos cuando salimos esta mañana —replicó Remus.  
  
—¿Podrían explicarme de una vez cuáles son esas malditas ‘circunstancias’? —intervino Harry, antes que ella pudiera argumentar, en un tono tan alto que sobresaltó a todos.   
  
—A mí también me gustaría saberlo —agregó Severus, con tono seco pero más controlado.  
  
—¿No leyeron El Profeta de hoy? —preguntó Ron, al tiempo que tendía a su mejor amigo el ejemplar que llevaba en la mano.  
  
Harry lo desplegó presuroso mientras Severus se acercaba a mirarlo por encima de su hombro. En primera plana y a todo color había una foto de Remus y Draco, tomada probablemente en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Harry. Debajo de la imagen, en grandes letras rojas, un titular rezaba:  
  
**¡¡¡HASTA CUÁNDO LOS MONSTRUOS VAN A SEGUIR ENTRE NOSOTROS!!!**  
  
_Después de ver cómo seres violentos y peligrosos campean libremente por nuestras calles, este periódico se pregunta: ¿Está la sociedad mágica realmente segura? ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a permitir que esos seres vivan entre nosotros como si fueran magos y brujas normales y decentes?  
  
Para muestra, hoy les traemos un ejemplo verdaderamente preocupante.   
  
Remus Lupin, un peligroso licántropo que, para colmo de males enseña a nuestros pequeños en Hogwarts, y que adquirió como esclavo a Draco Malfoy, un reconocido Mortífago hijo de Lucius Malfoy, quien fuera la mano derecha de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.  
  
Esta reportera se pregunta: ¿Cuántos horrores podrán estar planificando esos dos? ¿Vamos a quedarnos sentados y esperar tranquilamente a que nos ataquen? Háganme caso, señoras y señores, hay que atacar primero.  
  
Rita Skeeter_  
  
  
—Maldita desgraciada —exclamó Harry, lanzando el periódico al piso—. Debimos habernos desecho de ella cuando pudimos, Hermione.  
  
—Ella es sólo un instrumento —musitó Severus, casi para sí mismo.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.  
  
Antes de contestar, el hombre de ojos negros miró fijamente a Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
—Apostaría a que esto es una nueva trama del Ministerio, esta vez con intención de deshacerse de los semi humanos.  
  
El hombre de piel oscura asintió.  
  
—No tengo nada confirmado, pero hay rumores de una nueva política de las altas esferas del Ministerio para poner a la opinión pública en contra de los que ellos consideran ‘inferiores’ —comentó—. De hecho, juraría que los tipos que les atacaron no fueron espontáneos, sino contratados por el Ministerio.  
  
—¿Crees que hayan llegado a tanto? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Y a más —confirmó, con un suspiro de cansancio—. Ordené apresar a los tres que les atacaron, pero podría apostar que cuando regrese ya los habrán liberado con alguna excusa pueril.  
  
—Debiste ir a interrogarlos en lugar de venir con nosotros —comentó Remus.  
  
—Era mas necesario aquí —desestimó con un gesto—. Además, estoy seguro que ese interrogatorio no hubiera servido de nada. Puede que yo sea Jefe de Aurores, pero en este momento, los que mandan en el Ministerio son los burócratas.  
  
—Puedo dar fe de ello —comentó Ron.  
  
—Supongo que después de esto tendré que renunciar a Hogwarts antes que me despidan —musitó Remus, completamente angustiado. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para mantener a Draco y a sí mismo?  
  
—La profesora McGonagall sería incapaz de despedirte —argumentó Hermione.  
  
—Lo sé, pero va a verse obligada. ¿Recuerdas en tu tercer año? —ante la mención, Severus bajó la mirada, recordando su comportamiento de aquel entonces. Remus le miró y sonrió ligeramente—. No te apenes, Severus. Eran otros tiempos y todos éramos distintos —luego regresó su atención a Hermione—. El asunto es que entonces se enteró poca gente, pero aun así tuvieron fuerza para presionar a Dumbledore para que me sacara del colegio. Lo que tendría que enfrentar Minerva ahora sería mucho peor. No, Hermione, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que siga en Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Pero qué van a hacer entonces? —intervino Ron—. Es difícil que en este momento alguien te dé trabajo, y si no consigues un ingreso estable para mantenerte, tendrás que entregar a Draco.  
  
El joven rubio palideció intensamente y Remus frunció el ceño con fiereza.  
  
—Para quitarme a Draco tendrían que matarme —declaró con un tono realmente aterrador.  
  
Todos quedaron pensativos un momento, hasta que Harry exclamó:  
  
—Draco no va a ir a otra parte que a Godric’s Hollow —declaró con decisión, mirando a Remus—. Tú y él se van a venir a vivir con Severus y conmigo.  
  
—No podemos, Harry, yo…  
  
—No voy a aceptar una negativa —replicó, moviendo la cabeza—. Así puedes alquilar esta casa y recibir un ingreso extra. Y pueden ayudarnos a Severus y a mí elaborando pociones y en el campo de cultivo. Ya comenzamos a vender algunas pociones y está resultando muy bien.  
  
—Yo… —Remus le miró, conmovido—. No sé cómo agradecértelo; si perdiera a Draco moriría.  
  
Harry le abrazó con cariño durante largo tiempo.  
  
—Lo sé, Remus; créeme que lo sé.  
  
Hermione carraspeó para espantar la emoción y habló con su objetividad habitual.  
  
—Ahora necesitamos solucionar el problema de Hogwarts, y creo que tú eres la respuesta, Harry.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó su amigo.  
  
—La profesora McGonagall va a necesitar un sustituto para Remus con urgencia.  
  
—¿Estás pensando en mí para dar Defensa? ¡Olvídalo! Ni siquiera he tomado el curso de docencia.  
  
—Eres muy inteligente, Harry, y experto en Defensa, por algo derrotaste al Señor Oscuro —razonó la chica—. Yo puedo ponerte al día en poco tiempo.  
  
—Pero es que yo no tengo interés en dictar la materia, Hermione. Y no quiero dejar solo a Severus, y menos con la situación actual.  
  
—Si me permiten un consejo, yo te sugeriría que aceptaras, Harry —intervino Kingsley—. En el Ministerio es un secreto a voces que Umbridge quiere recuperar ese puesto y tiene mucha influencia sobre el Ministro —Harry rechinó los dientes ante la sola mención del nombre de esa bruja—. En cuanto se sepa de la renuncia de Remus, Scrimgeour va a insistir en que se le de el cargo a ella. Eres el único con el que no se atrevería a enfrentarse.  
  
—En cuanto a Severus —agregó Hermione—, ahora va a estar acompañado por Remus y Draco, y tú puedes regresar cada noche a tu casa, yo lo hago.  
  
Harry miró a Severus para saber qué pensaba, y al ver que éste hacía un ligero movimiento afirmativo, suspiró.  
  
—Vale, acepto. Y espero no arrepentirme.  
  
—No lo harás —aseguró su amiga antes de abrazarle.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry se apareció en los terrenos de su casa y casi corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Llevaba mes y medio dictando clases de Defensa en Hogwarts y se sentía realmente satisfecho, aunque extrañaba muchísimo su huerto y su jardín, a los que solamente se podía dedicar algunos fines de semana.  
  
Su relación con Severus había progresado mucho, tanto que a veces casi podía olvidarse del maldito collar y soñar que eran una pareja normal. Dormían juntos y hacían el amor con regularidad, y aunque Severus aún no había planteado la posibilidad de dejarse tomar, a él no le importaba. Podría vivir feliz con ese arreglo el resto de su vida; al fin y al cabo, era una delicia ser el pasivo cuando Severus Snape era el dominante. Su única mortificación real era no haber podido romper todavía el hechizo del collar. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, tan sólo deseaba llegar a casa y besar a Severus.  
  
Atravesó la puerta de entrada y estaba a punto de gritar llamando a su pareja, cuando Dobby se apareció frente a él con un suave estallido.  
  
—Bienvenido, amo Harry.  
  
—Hola, Dobby. ¿Dónde está Severus?  
  
—El profesor Snape está en el laboratorio —sonriendo, Harry se giraba para dirigirse hacia allí cuando el elfo doméstico volvió a hablar—. El amo Harry tiene una visita en la salita.  
  
—¿Una visita? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién?  
  
—La señorita Weasley, amo.  
  
—¿Ginny? —su ceño se profundizó. La menor de los Weasley había demostrado ser una mujer caprichosa y superficial, que había estado muy pesada con su coqueteo hacia él durante varios meses. Había respirado con alivio cuando la chica le informó que se iba a estudiar a Francia—. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?  
  
—Tocó la puerta, amo —contestó Dobby simplemente.  
  
Suspirando, cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la sala de estar.  
  
—¡Harry! —gritó la muchacha en cuanto le vio, corriendo a abrazarle—. Te extrañé mucho.  
  
Él le devolvió el abrazo sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—¿Esa es la forma de recibirme después de meses de ausencia? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?  
  
—Sí, claro que sí —contestó por cortesía—. Pero pensé que te habías ido por dos años, ¿por qué regresaste antes de tiempo?  
  
—Percy me escribió y supe que tenía que venir a arreglar las cosas y defender lo mío. ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de que ahora eres amo de Severus Snape?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus apagó la llama de su poción y echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Quitándose la bata que utilizaba como protección mientras trabajaba, miró a sus compañeros.  
  
—Por hoy, terminé. Nos vemos más tarde.  
  
—Lo cual quiere decir que es la hora del regreso de Harry —se burló Draco, mientras Remus reía.  
  
Ignorándoles, salió con la intención de darse un baño y llamó a Dobby para que cuando llegara Harry le informara que él estaba en la habitación común.  
  
—El amo Harry ya llegó, profesor Snape. Está en la salita con…  
  
Sin esperar mayores explicaciones del elfo doméstico, se dirigió hacia la salita con una sonrisa en los labios, que murió cuando llegó a la puerta y escuchó una afectada voz femenina.   
  
—Percy me escribió y supe que tenía que venir a arreglar las cosas y defender lo mío. ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de que ahora eres amo de Severus Snape?  
  
—Percy no tenía por qué haberte escrito nada —replicó Harry, furioso ante esa escena.  
  
—Claro que sí, alguien tiene que arreglar todo este desastre. Nunca debí irme, pero ya estoy aquí. Ahora vas a regresar a ese apestoso a Azkaban y nosotros podremos empezar de nuevo —declaró, para después acercarse y besarle.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos sintiendo como si una garra de acero apretara su corazón, y dando media vuelta, escapó casi corriendo escaleras arriba. Estaba destrozado; sólo le quedaba su dignidad y esa no iba a perderla. Llegó a su cuarto y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su túnica y sandalias de esclavo. No podía culpar a nadie por su amargura; la culpa la tenía él, por haberse permitido soñar. Por olvidar que los sueños nunca se hacían realidad para personas como Severus Snape.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Harry, tomando a la chica por los brazos y apartándola con brusquedad, al tiempo que la miraba con furia.  
  
—Por favor, Harry —siguió ella con zalamería—. No te hagas el interesante. Sabes que te gusto. Sólo tienes que deshacerte del murciélago grasiento y podremos ser muy felices.  
  
El joven respiró profundamente en un intento por tranquilizarse antes de empezar a maldecirla en serio.  
  
—Mira, Ginny, no quiero ser grosero, pero es mejor que te marches de mi casa.  
  
—Pero, querido… —Harry tomó con fuerza la mano que ella trataba de acercar a su cara.  
  
—No sé qué clase de estupideces te habrá dicho Percy, o te habrás inventado tú, pero nosotros no vamos a tener ninguna relación, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Y Severus Snape es la persona más importante de mi vida, ¿te quedó claro? Por favor, te agradezco que abandones mi casa de inmediato.  
  
Y sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y la dejó sola en la habitación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Luego de hablar con Dobby y pedirle que se asegurara de que Ginny Weasley abandonara su casa de inmediato, subió a su habitación a buscar a Severus. Extrañado al no encontrarle allí, se dirigió a la antigua recámara del hombre. Cuando entró, frunció el ceño, confundido, al observarle parado a un lado de la cama, vestido con su ropa de esclavo y con la cabeza baja.  
  
—Severus, ¿qué haces ahí y con esa ropa puesta?  
  
—Estaba esperando, amo.  
  
—¿Esperando a qué? ¿Y por qué rayos me dices amo?   
  
El hombre alzó la cabeza, los ojos negros refulgiendo con un sentimiento que Harry nunca le había visto y no podía descifrar.  
  
—A que terminara de hablar con su novia y viniera a llevarme a Azkaban, amo —replicó con tono seco y Harry vio que se llevaba la mano al collar, como si le molestara.  
  
—¿Mi novia? —preguntó con asombro, antes de caer en cuenta—. ¿Te refieres a Ginny? ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?  
  
—No fue mi intención, pero así es más fácil para usted, amo.  
  
—Severus, ¿estás celoso? —de no ser por la furia con la que el hombre le miró, hubiera saltado de alegría —Ginny no significa nada para mí, yo te amo a ti.  
  
—Claro, y por eso la besaste, ¿no? —reclamó con ira, llevando nuevamente su mano al collar.  
  
—Severus, yo no la besé, fue ella —explicó el joven, acercándose hasta él y tocando su brazo—. Si hubieras esperado un poco más, hubieras visto cómo la rechazaba.  
  
—¡No te creo y no me toques! —gritó, apartando su brazo con fuerza. En el brusco movimiento, le golpeó la cara con la mano.  
  
De inmediato, el rostro de Severus se transformó. Ante los asombrados ojos de Harry, se llevó las manos al cuello y empezó a jalar el collar en un gesto tan desesperado como inútil. Angustiado, entendió que había desatado el cuarto y más nefasto poder de control del collar. Había notado los avisos previos, esos ligeros apretones de advertencia, pero en medio de sus celos los había desestimado, y ahora quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
El corazón de Harry saltó dentro de su pecho al ver la repentina reacción de su pareja, quien seguía forcejeando, como si quisiera desprender el collar de su cuello. No podía entender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, nunca antes Severus se había mostrado tan frenético por quitar la prenda que rodeaba su garganta, casi como si...  
  
—Severus, por Merlín, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Incapaz de hablar, el hombre siguió jalando el collar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Le era casi imposible llevar un poco de aire a sus agonizantes pulmones, y el esfuerzo que hacía por respirar casi le impedía razonar con coherencia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía si podría lograr que Harry entendiera, o si tan siquiera sería capaz de expresar la única palabra que debía ser dicha, que era esencial que fuera dicha.  
  
Aterrado, Harry le sujetó los antebrazos, preguntando con tono agónico.  
  
>>Severus, amor, ¿cómo te ayudo? —preguntó aterrado, entendiendo por fin que el collar le estaba asfixiando—. ¡Remus, Draco, ayúdenme! —gritó a voz en cuello.  
  
Sin dejar de forcejear, Severus se arrodilló, mirándole implorante, y mientras seguía luchando contra el collar, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.  
  
—Per… dón.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, que no había logrado entender el jadeante susurro, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y empezaba a jalar el collar con todas sus fuerzas. El pánico se apoderaba de él al ver que el collar estaba a punto de estrangular al hombre que amaba y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Pero el hechizo era más fuerte que los dos juntos, y a pesar de lo mucho que tiraban, no lograban que el collar cediera ni un milímetro.  
  
Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer para que Harry entendiera, Severus movió una mano del collar y la acercó a su mejilla, que estaba humedecida por las lágrimas que el joven derramaba sin control, y le instó a mirarle a los ojos. Con un nuevo esfuerzo, tal vez el último, logró volver a musitar quedamente:  
  
—Perdón.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Per… dón.  
  
—Sev, por Dios, ¿qué…?  
  
—¡Dile que le perdonas! —ante el grito, Harry alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco y Remus, parados en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. La expresión del rostro del joven rubio logró que su corazón se aterrara aún más—. ¡Dile que le perdonas, rápido! —insistió Draco, casi con angustia.  
  
Sin pedir más explicaciones, Harry se giró nuevamente hacia Severus, quien ya estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para luchar contra el collar.  
  
—¡Te perdono! —más que un grito era un gemido agónico, mientras sus manos reemprendían la tarea de jalar el collar, momentáneamente interrumpida para observar a Draco—. ¡Te perdono, te perdono, te perdono! —mientras hablaba, las lágrimas caían incontrolables por sus mejillas, sintiendo que, si el hombre moría, moriría en ese instante con él—. Severus, amor, te perdono; pero no me dejes, por favor.   
  
De repente, el congestionado rostro de Severus Snape mostró una expresión de alivio infinito. Por unos instantes, sus ojos oscuros miraron a Harry con una mezcla de sosiego y agradecimiento, antes que sus párpados se cerraran y su cuerpo cayera hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del joven y quedando desmadejado en sus brazos.  
  
>>¡¡Severus!!  
  
Ante el grito angustioso, Remus se arrodilló presuroso al lado de ellos, y tomando la muñeca del hombre entre sus dedos comprobó su pulso.  
  
—Él está bien, Harry —tranquilizó al muchacho, quien había abrazado a Severus y le acunaba contra su cuerpo en tanto lloraba en silencio—. Todo está bien, sólo está desmayado. Vamos a llevarle a la cama.  
  
Harry movió la cabeza, negando, mientras seguía allí, meciendo el cuerpo del hombre que amaba y llorando, aunque esta vez eran lágrimas de desahogo. Decidiendo que era mejor dejarle unos momentos mientras se tranquilizaba, Remus se levantó, y acercándose a su pareja, le abrazó. Estaba consciente que su rubio sabía la razón de lo que acababa de suceder, pero prefirió esperar para que él también se serenara; aunque su rostro estaba pétreo y no reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Remus le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, durante unos breves y angustiosos segundos, Draco Malfoy había estado absolutamente aterrado.  
  
Luego de un par de minutos en los que los únicos sonidos perceptibles en la habitación fueron las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes, Harry se levantó sosteniendo a Severus entre sus brazos. Sin decir una palabra, ignoró la cama donde el hombre había dormido sus primeros días en la casa y salió por la puerta, rumbo a la habitación que compartían. Entró en el acogedor recinto y acostó a Severus en su cama con muchísimo cuidado, como si el más leve movimiento pudiera lastimarle. Se sentó a su lado y extendió la mano para retirar con delicadeza los mechones de cabello negro que cubrían su cara.  
  
—Hay que ponerle una poción en el cuello; si se inflama demasiado, el collar podría empezar a estrangularle de nuevo —sugirió Remus.  
  
—No lo hará, el collar se adaptará —aseguró Draco en tono libre de inflexiones.  
  
Tanto Remus como Harry le miraron intensamente por unos momentos. Al final, el chico de ojos verdes preguntó:  
  
—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Draco? ¿Por qué Severus estuvo a punto de ser estrangulado por ese maldito collar y cómo es que tú sabías la solución?  
  
El joven movió la cabeza, negando.  
  
—No puedo decirlo.  
  
—¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo? —la voz de Harry sonó irritada, pero enseguida reaccionó al mirar el ceño fruncido de Remus y recordar que estaba hablando con un amigo, y preguntó en un tono más amable—. ¿Qué te lo impide?  
  
El rubio se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y observó con cariño el rostro ahora sereno de su padrino antes de contestar:  
  
—Hay un juramento inquebrantable de por medio. Si hablo, moriré.  
  
Ante sus palabras, el ceño de Remus se frunció aún más, esta vez con profunda preocupación.  
  
—¿Severus hizo el mismo juramento? —indagó Harry, que acariciaba muy suavemente el cuello del Slytherin, que comenzaba a mostrar los síntomas del maltrato sufrido.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cómo podremos saber qué sucedió? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—Mi padrino puede hablar —explicó Draco—. Una vez que sucede… esto, el juramento se anula.  
  
Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio y al final Harry habló de nuevo:  
  
—Remus, por favor, llama a Hogwarts por la red flu de Minerva y pídele que envíe a madam Pomfrey aquí enseguida. Severus aún no despierta; creo que es por agotamiento, pero hay que revisarle, y la verdad no quiero llevarle a San Mungo. Draco, ayúdame a cambiarle; no quiero utilizar la magia sobre él mientras esté así pero tampoco deseo que cuando despierte se encuentre con que está usando esta maldita túnica.  
  
Asintiendo, Remus se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry y a Draco cambiando a Severus. Minutos más tarde, regresó acompañado de la medibruja de Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Qué le sucedió a Severus? —preguntó la bruja por todo saludo, acercándose a la cama, donde el Slytherin descansaba vestido con un pijama azul oscuro y pasando su varita sobre él, comenzando a auscultarle.   
  
—El collar le empezó a estrangular y luego se desmayó —explicó Harry escuetamente, luego de notar un levísimo movimiento de advertencia por parte de Draco.  
  
La sanadora pasó unos minutos más haciendo verificaciones en silencio y, cuando acabó su diagnóstico, alzó la cabeza y miró atentamente a Harry.  
  
—¿Y no me vas a decir nada más al respecto?   
  
—No sé nada más, Madam.  
  
La mujer respiró profundamente; era evidente que todo estaba relacionado con esa ley absurda de esclavitud por condena, pero no insistió, suponiendo que hacerlo sería inútil. Revisando dentro de su maletín, sacó un vial con un líquido violeta. Tomó un poco de la sustancia con un gotero y, abriendo levemente los labios de Severus, dejó caer todo el contenido del gotero en su boca y tocó su garganta para instarle a tragar. Luego sacó una crema y con mucho cuidado la aplicó sobre la piel del cuello, por debajo del collar de cuero. Al fin, le cubrió con las mantas y se levantó, para enfocar su atención en los tres hombres que la observaban con preocupación.  
  
—Severus va a estar bien —explicó la sanadora, mirando principalmente a Harry—. Aunque su magia está restringida a causa del collar, su núcleo mágico sigue allí y resultó afectado por la tensión a la que se vio sometido, por eso no ha despertado todavía. La poción que le di se va a encargar de curar su núcleo mágico, en unos minutos hará efecto.  
  
Mientras todos esperaban impacientes, Harry se volvió a sentar en la cama, al lado del Slytherin, y empezó a acariciar su frente mientras aguardaba que la poción hiciera efecto. Minutos más tarde, los párpados comenzaron a moverse, hasta que, tras lo que a Harry le parecieron interminables segundos, los ojos negros se mostraron, opacos y todavía aturdidos. El enfermo pareció confundido por unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza y encontrar la cálida mirada verde.  
  
—Harry —el sonido que salió era ronco y áspero, y el dolor de su garganta le impidió continuar hablando.  
  
—No hables todavía —aconsejó Poppy Pomfrey con voz amable. Luego, vertió una cucharada de un polvo blanco en un vaso con agua y se lo entregó a Severus—. Esto aliviará bastante el maltrato de tus cuerdas vocales; en unos minutos podrás hablar.  
  
Se tomó todo el contenido del vaso, haciendo un gesto de repugnancia, y se lo devolvió a la medibruja.  
  
>>Muy bien —la mujer le sonrió satisfecha antes de enfocar su mirada profesional en Harry—. Debo irme. Tienes que darle otro gotero de la poción violeta dentro de cuatro horas y otra dosis de ésta —señaló el vaso en su mano— en la mañana. Asegúrate que descanse esta noche; de ser necesario, adminístrale una dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños— se giró de nuevo hacia su paciente y volvió a sonreír—. Cuídate mucho, Severus.  
  
Luego que la sanadora abandonó la habitación, acompañada por Remus, Harry miró a Severus a los ojos y le lanzó una tímida sonrisa, sintiéndose morir de alegría cuando el otro también le sonrió débilmente. Harry le abrazó y le atrajo hacia sí, instándole a reclinarse contra su pecho, lo que Severus hizo claramente complacido para luego extender su mano hacia el joven rubio y sonreírle.  
  
—Draco…  
  
—No hables demasiado, Padrino —pidió, acercándose para tomar su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Mejor —musitó, mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Harry, quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño.  
  
Permanecieron callados, mientras la poción dada a Severus hacía su efecto. Minutos después, regresó Remus y, acercando una silla a la cama donde estaban los otros tres, se sentó. Pasaron varios minutos más antes que el mago de ojos dorados hablara por fin.  
  
—Severus, necesitamos saber qué sucedió. Draco nos contó que él no puede decir nada porque está bajo un juramento inquebrantable, pero que en tu caso el juramento ya está anulado.  
  
Severus suspiró e, inconscientemente, se apoyó en la mano que seguía acariciando su cabello como si buscara un refugio, antes de carraspear para aclararse la garganta.  
  
—Primero, necesito que me juren que no van a decir ni hacer nada —su voz todavía salía algo ronca pero ya no dolía al hablar—. Si algo sale de estas paredes y los del Ministerio lo descubren, me regresarán a Azkaban —se giró levemente en el regazo de Harry para mirarle a los ojos y, bajando la voz hasta límites imposibles, confesó por primera vez desde el día que había llegado a Godric’s Hollow—. No me quiero ir de aquí.  
  
El joven acarició suavemente su mejilla y musitó:   
  
—Juro que no diré ni haré nada.  
  
—Yo también lo juro —agregó Remus.  
  
Luego de permanecer en silencio unos momentos, reuniendo sus ideas a fin de explicar la situación lo más claramente posible, comenzó:  
  
—El collar que nos pusieron en Azkaban tiene un cuarto propósito: controlar de manera absoluta al esclavo —habló con tono pausado para no forzar su garganta—. Es un propósito secreto que, según lo que sé, sólo conocen los esclavos y unos pocos oficiales del Ministerio, y es el que realmente nos convierte en unos seres serviles y sin voluntad.   
  
>>Los efectos ya los conocen: si un esclavo ataca de cualquier manera a su amo, el collar entra en acción y le estrangula hasta morir. La única forma de evitarlo después de activado, es que el esclavo se arrodille y suplique perdón, y que el amo se lo conceda. Si eso no sucediera, el esclavo moriría irremediablemente. Mientras discutíamos —Severus miró a Harry con algo de vergüenza—, el collar me apretó levemente por dos veces, pero en mi furia, no me di cuenta. Cuando te aparté y te empujé sin querer, el collar entró en acción.  
  
—¡Malditos desgraciados! —bramó Harry, fuera de sí—. Ni siquiera nos informan de esa posibilidad para poder evitarla.  
  
—De hecho, es parte del mecanismo de terror —explicó Severus—. En el momento que nos colocaron el collar, nos obligaron a hacer un juramento inquebrantable. De esa forma, el esclavo sabe que está absolutamente en manos de su amo. Y más allá aún, tiene la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza al saber que, aunque el amo estuviera más que dispuesto a perdonarle, quizás no lo hiciera por desconocimiento. Así, la vida del esclavo dependería incluso de la casualidad.  
  
—¡Merlín bendito! —musitó Harry, apretando el abrazo alrededor de Severus. Remus, por su parte, se levantó y se sentó al lado de Draco en la esquina de la cama, abrazándole también, aterrado al pensar en que una pequeña discusión con él pudiera haber provocado algo similar a lo sucedido con Severus.  
  
—Al Ministerio no le interesa que esto se haga público, y creo que no sólo porque dejaría de tener el efecto aterrorizante que posee, sino porque temen que la gente piense que eso ya es excesivo y la presión de las protestas les coloque en una situación frágil.  
  
—Suena lógico —musitó Remus.   
  
—Para evitarlo —continuó Severus con voz pausada—, y dado que el juramento inquebrantable se anula una vez que sucede el hecho, nos advirtieron que si, dado el caso que se produjera un incidente, nuestros amos dijeran algo a alguien, seríamos regresados de inmediato a Azkaban.   
  
—¿Y si al amo no le importa y lo cuenta de todas formas? —preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Es posible pero no probable —contestó Severus—. Hay dos tipos de amos: aquellos como tú y Harry —tomó la mano del joven y la estrechó con fuerza, en un agradecimiento silencioso—, a los que les interesan sus esclavos sinceramente y no se arriesgarían a que les regresaran a Azkaban, y los amos sin entrañas, a quienes esa cuarta propiedad les parecería estupenda y no les apetecería perder a unos buenos esclavos por comentarlo.  
  
—Además, dudo que se produzcan muchos casos. Los esclavos están demasiado aterrados por esta propiedad en particular como para arriesgarse a desatar la fuerza del hechizo —razonó Draco.  
  
—En pocas palabras, el Ministerio juega sobre seguro —comentó Harry, y los demás asintieron mostrando estar de acuerdo—. No podemos seguir así —el tono del joven Gryffindor era contundente—. Mañana voy a citar a todos a una reunión urgente. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de anular ese hechizo del demonio y tenemos que hacerlo ya.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
A la noche siguiente, Severus despertó sintiéndose extrañamente frío. Enseguida supo a qué se debía esa sensación; no tenía el duro cuerpo enredado con el suyo, esa calidez a la que tanto había llegado a acostumbrarse. Extendió el brazo y, cuando sintió el espacio vacío a su lado, abrió los ojos, preocupado. Giró hacia su mesita de noche, donde estaba posado un reloj de arena mágico que en su bulbo inferior tenía varias marcas que permitía saber las horas transcurridas desde que se había dado vuelta al reloj. Recordando que le había dado vuelta al acostarse, a las once de la noche, Severus estimó que serían alrededor de las tres de la mañana.  
  
Se enderezó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, respirando profundamente para espabilarse. Luego, saltó de la cama, se puso su bata y sus pantuflas, y salió en busca de Harry. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó un ligero chasquido y Dobby apareció repentinamente frente a él.  
  
—Qué bueno que despertó, profesor Snape —la voz del elfo doméstico sonaba alarmada.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Dobby?  
  
El pequeño ser empezó a frotarse las manos y cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, como si no se decidiera a hablar. Severus alzó una ceja y resopló, mirándole con impaciencia.  
  
—Verá, Profesor —balbuceó el elfo, que aún no terminaba de dominar lo que él pensaba era un saludable temor hacia el Slytherin—. Es el amo Harry Potter.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con Harry? —preguntó, la molestia dando paso a la preocupación.  
  
—Bien, profesor Snape, no estoy seguro de que… Verá, es que…  
  
—¡Habla de una buena vez! —espetó con impaciencia.  
  
—Es que el amo Harry Potter salió hace rato y no iba bien abrigado. Y hace mucho frío afuera.  
  
—¿Hacia dónde fue? —indagó el hombre con premura.  
  
—A la cascada, profesor Snape.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, preocupado; a finales de noviembre el frío nocturno podía ser muy peligroso. Aun cuando Harry se hubiera echado un hechizo para calentarse, no siempre era suficiente.   
  
Se puso una chaqueta gruesa encima de la bata, tomó otra para Harry, y salió a buscarle. Mientras se apresuraba rumbo a la cascada, reflexionó en el comportamiento que había mantenido el joven durante todo el día. Se había mostrado serio y taciturno, y no sólo en la reunión que habían tenido en la mañana por el asunto de los collares, sino durante todo el día; apenas había comido y no había sonreído ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando se había acurrucado en sus brazos al acostarse.  
  
Llegó casi sin aliento y le encontró sentado bajo el árbol donde cenaran la primera noche que habían hecho el amor. Le daba la espalda y tenía la vista fija en las aguas de la cascada. Se acercó con paso lento y posó la gruesa chaqueta sobre sus ateridos hombros para luego sentarse a su lado en silencio. El joven se estremeció pero no volteó a mirarle.  
  
Severus permaneció allí, sentado al lado de Harry y mirando también la cascada, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, se giró hacia él y preguntó quedamente:  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Harry?  
  
El joven movió la cabeza, negando, pero no le miró.  
  
>>Harry, mírame, por favor —el otro volvió a negar en silencio—. Por favor.  
  
Como si de un encantador de serpientes se tratara, Harry no fue capaz de resistir el ruego en esa hermosa voz y se giró hacia él. Severus sintió como si una fuerza enorme presionara su corazón al ver los hermosos ojos verdes cuajados de lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado, le quitó los lentes y secó con el dedo las gotas saladas que corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
>>¿Qué sucede? —el joven bajó la cabeza y negó de nuevo. Poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, Severus le instó a subir la cabeza y clavó sus ojos negros en la tristes esmeraldas—. Cuéntame.  
  
—Yo… —balbuceó el Gryffindor al fin sin saber cómo seguir. Respiró profundo para tomar valor y volvió a empezar—. Yo estuve a punto de matarte —declaró, su voz destilando congoja en su estado más puro.  
  
—¿Matarme? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó sin entender.  
  
—Ayer, cuando… cuando el collar casi te ahoga. No supe… —se interrumpió mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire, en un inútil intento por calmarse—. Yo no entendí. Si no hubiera sido por Draco, te hubieras muerto ante mis ojos sin remedio y yo no hubiera podido resistirlo. ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes que si te perdiera ya no querría seguir viviendo sin ti, con un demonio?! —gritó tan fuerte que el eco de su voz resonó a lo lejos—. ¡Y casi te perdí porque fui tan estúpido que no entendí! —terminó mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro.  
  
—Harry, tú no podías saberlo —razonó el hombre, que se sentía absolutamente abrumado por todo el amor que expresaba el joven frente a él.  
  
—Sí, sí podía —se levantó con brusquedad, tirando al piso la chaqueta que estaba sobre sus hombros—. ¡Maldición, tú me lo estabas gritando y yo no entendí!  
  
Severus se levantó a su vez y se acercó hasta él, aferrándole los brazos para obtener su atención.  
  
—Harry, escúchame —al ver que el otro luchaba por soltarse le aferró con más fuerza y le zarandeó—. ¡Escúchame! —exclamó con voz más alta—. Si hay algún culpable, ése soy yo. Mírame, Harry —el muchacho alzó la vista con lentitud—. El collar me dio dos avisos previos, y yo no hice caso porque estaba demasiado celoso para prestar atención.  
  
—Yo no estoy con Ginny, Severus —musitó Harry, recordando el por qué había comenzado todo ese horror—. La eché de casa.  
  
—Lo sé, Harry —le tomó entre sus brazos y le apretó contra su cuerpo. El joven se dejó cobijar, disfrutando del aroma y la calidez del cuerpo amado—. Lo sé. Pero tengo que admitir que cuando te vi besarla, vi todo rojo —le alejó apenas la distancia suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos—. Por eso debes creerme cuando te digo que no fue tu culpa en absoluto. Además, si lo piensas bien, así es mejor; ahora que lo sabes no tengo la angustia constante de que se desate el hechizo y no pueda detenerlo. Ahora sabes cómo.  
  
Harry reflexionó unos instantes ponderando la sensatez de sus palabras y asintió. Pero aún había algo más que debía aclarar.  
  
—Yo no la besé —musitó con el corazón en los ojos—. Fue ella. Te lo juro, Severus.  
  
—Lo sé —volvió a decir el mayor.  
  
—Además —ahora ya calmado, una luz de picardía comenzó a brillar en sus ojos verdes—, tú besas mucho mejor que ella.  
  
—¿De veras? —preguntó Severus con un tono sugerente, mientras sonreía y le abrazaba estrechamente—. ¿Estás seguro?   
  
—Hmm, bueno, ya que lo preguntas… —musitó, mientras alzaba la cabeza y le ofrecía los sonrosados labios—. Quizás necesite una pequeña prueba, sólo para asegurarme.  
  
—¿Así que una prueba? —Harry asintió y Severus llevó su mano izquierda hasta rodear su nuca—. ¿Y con una prueba pequeña basta? —musitó casi sobre sus labios.  
  
—Bueno, mientras más grande, mejor, digo yo.  
  
Riendo suavemente, el hombre cerró la mínima distancia que les separaba y se apoderó de su boca con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, mientras la mano en su nuca acariciaba la piel con suavidad y el otro brazo cercaba su cintura apretándole contra él. Cuando se separaron para respirar, la boca de Harry vagó hasta el fuerte cuello, lamiendo la marca morada que había dejado el collar y obteniendo tenues jadeos de Severus como recompensa.  
  
—¿No crees que sería mejor que siguiéramos esto en otra parte? —musitó Severus, volviendo a tomar su boca y devorándola con ansiedad para soltarla mucho después y mirarle a los ojos—. Aquí hace mucho frío.  
  
Harry le observó, con una sonrisa radiante que se veía aún más bella con el rastro de lágrimas que aún había en sus mejillas  
  
—¿En nuestra habitación? —preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
Severus le miró por largo rato y al final sonrió también en aceptación.  
  
—En nuestra habitación.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Creen que Hermione habrá descubierto algo importante? —preguntó Harry, mientras servía licores para todos los presentes.  
  
Era una fría tarde del mes de diciembre, tres días antes de Nochebuena. A través de las ventanas de la salita de estar se veía caer la nieve con persistencia, cubriendo con su hermoso manto blanco las calles y tejados de Godric’s Hollow.   
  
—Debe serlo. Se veía muy entusiasmada cuando habló por la chimenea —contestó Remus, tomando la copa de coñac que Harry le entregaba en ese momento. El joven dio otra a Draco, y regresó al barcito para tomar las dos restantes e ir a sentarse al sofá, al lado de Severus.  
  
—¿Y por qué no vino de una vez? —preguntó Draco, paladeando su licor con deleite—. Oye, cararrajada, este coñac es realmente bueno, ¿sabías?  
  
Harry le sonrió con calidez ante el antiguo apelativo y se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de Severus, quien de forma automática le atrajo más hacia sí.  
  
—Me dijo que tenía que esperar a que Ron regresara —explicó Remus, quien también había posado un brazo sobre los hombros de su rubio—. Con el embarazo no puede viajar sola por la red flu. Pero deben estar al llegar, Ron sale del trabajo a las cinco —como si su voz hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, en ese momento las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron de color, convirtiéndose en el fuego frío que evidenciaba que la red flu acababa de ser conectada. Segundos después, Ron y Hermione salían por la chimenea.  
  
—¡Hermione, estás preciosa! —saludó Harry, que se había parado a recibir a sus amigos—. El embarazo te sienta estupendamente.  
  
—Mentiroso —sonrió la joven, que con cinco meses de embarazo a cuestas se sentía como un globo—. Y adulador. Sé que tanta efusividad es porque quieres que diga pronto lo que descubrí.  
  
—Me pillaste —Harry sonrió mientras acompañaba a su mejor amiga hasta un cómodo sofá y la ayudaba a sentarse. Luego volteó hacia el muchacho pelirrojo a su lado—. Hola, Ron.  
  
—Vaya, hasta que te acordaste —se quejó el recién llegado en tono jocoso.  
  
—Es que tú no tienes información —comentó Remus, entre ansioso y divertido. Severus y Draco sólo saludaron con la cabeza, extremadamente ansiosos también.  
  
—Exacto —contestó Harry, sin molestarse en negarlo antes de mirar de nuevo a Hermione—. Entonces, ¿qué averiguaste? ¿Encontraste el contra-hechizo?  
  
Todos la miraron expectantes, incluso Ron, a quien no había dicho nada tampoco pues habían salido en cuanto el pelirrojo regresó a su casa.  
  
—Lamentablemente, no —contestó la chica—, pero encontré un dato que pienso nos puede llevar a él —al ver que todos la seguían observando, sin intención alguna de interrumpir, continuó—: Estuve revisando nuevamente los libros de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, lanzándoles contra hechizos de ocultación. Tuve suerte; en un ejemplar del siglo dieciocho apareció toda una hoja oculta, donde se hace referencia a un libro llamado Hechizos de Sumisión: Cómo Conseguir el Esclavo Perfecto. Al parecer, contiene una recopilación de todos los hechizos de esclavitud creados desde los primeros albores de la magia, tanto blanca como negra; la mayoría de ellos, prohibidos.  
  
—Pareciera el libro indicado para encontrar el hechizo del collar —reflexionó Remus—. ¿Dice dónde se puede encontrar ese libro?  
  
—Según el autor, la mayoría de la copias fueron quemadas por orden del Ministerio de Magia en el siglo dieciocho y sólo quedaron dos ejemplares. Uno de ellos lo ubica, aunque aclara que no está totalmente seguro, en el seno de la familia Macnair.  
  
—Suena lógico —comentó Harry—. Es posible que así llegara a manos de Scrimgeour, al decomisar sus pertenencias luego de la batalla final.  
  
—Pero si lo tenía él y es un libro tan peligroso, ¿por qué no lo usó? —preguntó Ron—. Eso le hubiera dado gran poder.  
  
—No creo que siquiera supiera que lo tenía —comentó Severus con desprecio—. De hecho, dudo que Walden Macnair haya vuelto a leer algo más profundo que El Profeta después de terminar Hogwarts.  
  
—¿Dice quién poseía el otro ejemplar? —indagó Remus.  
  
—Según explica, pertenecía a una bruja, Dilys Derwent. Era una sanadora amante del conocimiento que fungía como Directora de Hogwarts para la época en que el Ministerio dio la orden de eliminar los tomos. El autor era amigo de ella y supo de primera mano que lo había escondido en algún recóndito lugar de Hogwarts, para evitar que fuera encontrado por el Ministerio.  
  
—¿En Hogwarts? —preguntó Severus, intrigado—. Nunca oí mencionar algo así, ni siquiera a Dumbledore.  
  
—Ni yo —convino Remus.  
  
—Quizás él tampoco lo sabía —sugirió Draco.  
  
—Pero ya revisamos todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida y allí no está —comentó Ron.  
  
—Es un lugar demasiado evidente, Ron —reflexionó Hermione—. Si la Directora no quería que ese libro en particular fuera encontrado, debió esconderlo en un lugar tan oculto que nadie tuviera acceso a él.  
  
—Un lugar que ni siquiera supieran que existía —agregó Harry, sabiendo por dónde iban los pensamientos de su amiga.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí, sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:  
  
—La Sala de los Menesteres.  
  
Ante la asombrada mirada de los demás, Harry se levantó presuroso y se dirigió a la chimenea.  
  
—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—A Hogwarts —le miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No te preocupes, enseguida regreso.  
  
Media hora más tarde, las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron nuevamente y Harry salió con la poca elegancia que le caracterizaba, tropezándose y cayendo de culo sobre la alfombra. Antes que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer comentario alguno, levantó la mano, mostrando un grueso libro de tapas azul oscuro y letras plateadas.  
  
—¡Lo tengo!


	9. Capítulo 9

Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante la escena de Harry caído en la alfombra y con el libro en alto. Definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y mientras su corazón se llenaba de ternura, se dio cuenta que daba gracias a Dios por eso.  
  
Sin que su rostro evidenciara lo que estaba pensando, se levantó con parsimonia y, acercándose a Harry, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El joven sonrió en agradecimiento antes de hablar con entusiasmo:  
  
—Lo conseguí, Sev —el hombre le miró. ¿Cómo era posible que ese ridículo diminutivo no le sonara nada mal viniendo de los labios de Harry?—. Estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, como pensamos.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que es el libro correcto? —preguntó Hermione, sacando a ambos hombres de su mutua contemplación.   
  
El joven de ojos verdes lanzó una última sonrisa radiante a Severus y se giró para acercarse al resto de los presentes.  
  
— _Hechizos de Sumisión: Cómo Conseguir el Esclavo Perfecto_ , por Brendan Whyte —leyó Harry antes de mirar a su amiga—. Está fechado en Octubre de 1678. Yo diría que se trata del mismo libro.  
  
—Pues vamos a revisarlo entonces —sugirió Ron—. Cuanto antes, mejor.  
  
—Es un libro bastante voluminoso —comentó Severus, observando el ejemplar detenidamente—. Sugiero que podríamos hacer una copia para cada uno y distribuirnos los capítulos por revisar.  
  
—¿No será riesgoso lanzar un hechizo de copia a un libro tan viejo? —preguntó Draco   alzando una ceja, interrogante.  
  
—No creo —replicó Hermione, que ya estaba hojeando el volumen—. Se encuentra muy bien conservado, y conozco un hechizo especial para copiar ejemplares delicados.  
  
Ante la aprobación general, la chica puso manos a la obra y media hora después ya habían repartido los capítulos y todos estaban revisando su propia copia.   
  
A las ocho de la noche, Harry llamó a Dobby y le pidió les sirviera un buen surtido de emparedados y bebidas para todos, que comieron prácticamente sin apartar la vista de los libros. A las once, Harry levantó la vista de su copia y la enfocó en el resto del grupo. Todos se veían agotados, en especial Hermione. Cuando estaba a punto de proponer que lo mejor era que dejaran la revisión para el día siguiente, escuchó la voz Remus.  
  
—Creo que lo encontré.  
  
Como por arte de magia, el cansancio visible en todos los rostros se desvaneció y cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en el licántropo.  
  
—Cómo me hubiera gustado poder captar tan rápidamente su atención cuando eran mis alumnos —comentó Severus con ironía, aunque él también miraba fijamente a Remus, quien observó atentamente el libro entre sus manos antes de levantar la mirada y sonreír.  
  
—Aquí, en la página cuatrocientos treinta y siete, _La Sumisión del Ahorcado_. Según el autor, una de las peores maldiciones de Magia Negra existentes.  
  
—Demonios, hasta el nombre espanta —comentó Ron, mientras todos buscaban la página señalada.  
  
Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, mientras leían con atención la descripción de la maldición y sus efectos.  
  
—Es muy similar —comentó Hermione al final—, pero no es la misma. De hecho, es mucho peor; este punto de que, ante la mínima provocación, el collar ahorcaría al esclavo hasta morir, es aterrador. ¿Y si el amo no perdonara?  
  
Ron asintió, pero los demás la observaron sin decir nada. Luego de mirar a Severus, Remus y Draco, y ver que todos ellos le daban su silenciosa aprobación, Harry suspiró con fuerza y admitió:  
  
—Eso también se cumple, Hermione.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Luego de reflexionar unos momentos, el joven de ojos verdes miró a sus mejores amigos y habló:  
  
—Necesito que me prometan que esto no va a salir de aquí —pidió con extrema seriedad—. No pueden decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres, Ron —miró al pelirrojo con atención—. Confío en ellos, por supuesto, pero las paredes tienen oídos, y Severus y yo tenemos un gran enemigo en tu familia.  
  
—Percy —musitó Ron, y Harry asintió—. Te juro por nuestra amistad que no diré nada.  
  
—Ni yo —ratificó Hermione.  
  
Harry les contó brevemente todo lo sucedido con Severus. Cuando terminó, tanto Ron como Hermione lucían horrorizados. La joven dirigió su cálida mirada hacia el antiguo profesor de Pociones y preguntó con preocupación.  
  
—¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor?  
  
—Perfecto —el hombre esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. Gracias por su interés, señorita Granger.  
  
—Bueno, al parecer éste es el hechizo, las semejanzas son absolutas —comentó Draco, para que todos volvieran a centrar su atención en el objetivo prioritario de momento—. Y por suerte, está incluido el contra-hechizo. Es una poción.  
  
De nuevo, todos se enfocaron en las páginas de sus libros.  
  
—Parece extremadamente complicada —comentó Harry—. ¿Crees que podrás prepararla, Severus? —miró al hombre, que levantó una ceja con aire de suficiencia como si preguntara: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? El joven se echó a reír—. Vale, mala elección de palabras. ¿Tienes algún problema para hacerla? —la ceja y la expresión permanecieron intactas—. Arrg, Severus, sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
—Si te refieres a si tengo los recursos necesarios para elaborarla —habló el hombre con tono pausado—, la respuesta es no. Sin embargo, es factible conseguir todos ellos —se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—. Algunos de los ingredientes son muy raros y caros, un par de ellos sólo se encuentran en el callejón Knockturn, y hay uno que, hasta dónde sé, sólo puede hallarse en tres lugares del mundo. El más cercano es en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.  
  
—Yo me encargaré de conseguirlos —aseguró Harry.  
  
—No creo que sea buena idea que tú los busques todos —comentó Remus—. Si alguien lo notara y sumara dos más dos, sabría que estamos preparando el contra-hechizo.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo —expresó Severus.  
  
—Podemos distribuirnos la compra de lo necesario —sugirió Ron.  
  
—Me parece buena idea la de la comadreja —intervino Draco—. Debe distribuirse la compra de los ingredientes, pero no creo que deban hacerlo ustedes, de igual forma los relacionarían.  
  
—¿Entonces, qué hacemos, huro ncito? —preguntó Ron, aunque su sonrisa amistosa indicaba que no le molestaba para nada el apodo dado por Draco.  
  
—Podríamos usar gente externa, como Kingsley Shacklebolt, la profesora McGonagall o Neville. Así nadie sospecharía.  
  
Mientras todos asentían, Severus habló nuevamente.  
  
—Según esto, la poción lleva un mes de preparación, pero no es tan complicada como parece a simple vista; Draco y yo podemos encargarnos de elaborarla sin problema. El único inconveniente que veo es que requiere que le sean lanzados varios hechizos a medida que se prepara —miró a Remus—. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con eso?  
  
—Por supuesto.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? —preguntó Ron.  
  
—Podemos analizar los ingredientes y ver quién puede conseguir cada uno, así mañana mismo hablamos con quienes nos vayan a ayudar —sugirió Hermione.  
  
—Me parece una grandiosa idea —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa feliz—. ¿A qué esperamos? Manos a la obra.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Los siguientes días fueron de gran expectativa entre los residentes de la casa de Godric’s Hollow, pero también de alegría y esperanza. Dado que las fiestas navideñas no eran la mejor época del año para adquirir los ingredientes que necesitaban, decidieron darles tiempo a los compradores designados y empezar a elaborar la poción a principio de año.  
  
Harry estaba especialmente entusiasmado. El sólo pensar en la posibilidad de liberar a su Severus de esa maldita dependencia al collar hacía que su corazón saltara de júbilo, y había contagiado su regocijo a todos los demás.  
  
Habían decidido pasar la Nochebuena solos los cuatro en su casa. Aunque Molly y Arthur les habían invitado a la madriguera, lo habían rechazado ante la previsible e ingrata posibilidad de encontrarse a Percy y Ginny Weasley en el lugar.  
  
Así, todos, con excepción del rubio de la casa a quien negaron terminantemente la entrada a la cocina, se dedicaron a preparar la más deliciosa comida, que más tarde paladearon acompañada de un exquisito vino que les había regalado Kingsley Shacklebolt esa misma mañana; ‘cortesía de las bodegas del Ministro’, les había dicho mientras les guiñaba un ojo.  
  
—Excelente comida —comentó Draco, satisfecho, mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido colchón al pie de la cama que compartía con Remus—. Pero no entiendo por qué no me dejaron ayudarles.  
  
—Porque entonces no hubiera sido una excelente comida —contestó su pareja con pragmatismo.  
  
Haciendo un pequeño puchero ofendido, Draco le lanzó una almohada, que el otro atrapó en el aire, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama con una sonrisa depredadora.  
  
>>¿Qué pasa? —llegó a la cama y se inclinó hasta casi rozar sus labios sobre la sonrosada boca que se abrió con un leve jadeo—. ¿Mi engreído Slytherin no es capaz de aceptar que no sabe cocinar?   
  
—Los Malfoy no necesitamos saber cocinar —contestó con petulancia, hundiéndose en los amados ojos color miel que le acariciaban con ardor—. Pero tengo otras cualidades.  
  
—Y yo doy fe de ello —contestó. Antes de llegar a besarlo, se apartó, ganándose un gruñido de protesta del rubio. Sonriendo, se enderezó y musitó—: Accio varita —cuando la fina vara de madera cayó en su palma abierta, musitó un nuevo hechizo, dejándoles a ambos completamente desnudos.  
  
—Parece que estás un poquito apurado —se burló Draco, mientras le tentaba aún más, alzando las caderas para mostrar el ancho pene que se erguía en medio de una mata de vello rubio—. ¿Ves algo que te guste?   
  
Sin contestar, Remus se arrodilló entre sus piernas, y segundos después ya tenía el tentador miembro atrapado en la calidez de su boca, y al atrevido Slytherin gimiendo incontrolablemente. Luego de un buen rato de succiones, mordiscos y lamidas, el mayor se separó y volvió a musitar:  
  
—Accio lubricante.  
  
Esta vez fue un tubo gris el que llegó a la hábil mano. Mientras Remus lo abría y se enderezaba, Draco se escabulló hacia la parte alta de la cama, acostándose boca arriba y abriendo las piernas, mientras acariciaba su miembro y pedía con impaciencia.  
  
—Apúrate, Rem.  
  
El hombre sonrió. En otras circunstancias, iría lento y haría esperar a su rubio hasta que suplicara a gritos que le poseyera. Pero en ese momento, él también estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Habrían agregado algo a su comida sin que se diera cuenta? Moviendo la cabeza para desechar tan peregrina idea, abrió el recipiente y untó dos de sus dedos con lubricante.  
  
Mientras se acercaba a la amada boca para besarla con fuerza, labios, lenguas y dientes enfrentados en una lucha sin cuartel, hundió los dos dedos en el cálido canal de su pareja, empezando a dilatarle al tiempo que intentaba alcanzar su próstata y bebía de la boca del rubio sus jadeos y gemidos. Un dedo más y un par de minutos después, los ruegos de Draco, y el empuje de sus caderas contra sus dedos, le alertaron de que ya estaba listo para recibirle.  
  
Lo penetró de una certera estocada, tal como sabía que a Draco le gustaba, y sin mayores preámbulos empezó a embestir con fuerza. Los gritos y gemidos de ambos empezaron a subir de amplitud, mientras Remus seguía embistiendo una, y otra, y otra vez. Luego de un largo y apasionado desfogue, Draco lanzó un gritó agónico al tiempo que se corría sobre el pecho de su pareja, y tras cuatro nuevas y poderosas embestidas, Remus se descargaba en el cálido interior del rubio.  
  
Poco después, limpios y relajados, ambos se sumergían en las bondades de un sueño reparador.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Vaya, hasta que aparecieron a desayunar —se burló Harry cuando, a la mañana siguiente, unos pálidos y ojerosos Remus y Draco entraron en la cocina, donde él y Severus ya estaban desayunando.  
  
—A ver, ¿de quién fue la brillante idea? —preguntó Remus, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Harry se giró hacia Severus y alzó una ceja.  
  
—Parece que no les gustó nuestro regalo.  
  
—De hecho —contestó el hombre de ojos negros, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—¿Ésa es la idea que ustedes tienen de un regalo? —Draco se derrumbó sobre una silla y sirvió sendas tazas de café para su pareja y para él—. Estoy muerto.  
  
—Draco, tú nunca tomas café —señaló Severus, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.  
  
—Créeme, Padrino, hoy lo necesito —replicó, apurando media taza sin siquiera echarle azúcar y haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el amargo sabor.  
  
—¿Cómo se les ocurrió echarnos un afrodisíaco en la comida? —preguntó Remus, mirándoles incrédulo.  
  
—De hecho, fue en la bebida —puntualizó Severus, desde atrás de la revista de pociones que leía en ese momento.  
  
—No me digan que no les gustó, porque no les creo —se burló Harry.  
  
—Verás, cararrajada —explicó Draco, aceptando un plato con huevos y tocineta que le ofrecía Remus—. La primera vez nos encantó; la segunda y la tercera estuvieron estupendas; la cuarta y la quinta no fueron mal; la sexta fue algo más incómoda, y la séptim…  
  
—¿Siete? —exclamó Harry, palmoteando feliz—. Sev, siete veces; la poción es magnífica. Se va a vender como pan caliente.  
  
Rem y Draco los miraron mientras palidecían.  
  
—¿Están diciendo que probaron una poción afrodisíaca experimental en nosotros? —preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
—No lo dije yo —la voz de Severus una vez más surgió del otro lado de la revista.  
  
—¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer eso? —preguntó Remus, incrédulo.  
  
—No exageren —dijo Harry, moviendo una mano como desestimando el hecho—. Severus tenía todo controlado.  
  
—¿Y si estaba todo controlado, por qué no la probaron ustedes? —interrogó Draco.  
  
—Excelente pregunta —apoyó Remus—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Ah, vamos, saben bien que el investigador no pue…  
  
Harry se interrumpió cuando una lechuza negra empezó a picotear la ventana de la cocina. Se levantó y se acercó a abrirla. Retiró el rollo de pergamino que el ave llevaba atado a la pata y le dio una golosina del cuenco que siempre tenía lleno a un lado de la ventana, antes que el animal diera media vuelta y emprendiera el vuelo sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño al observar el sello del Ministerio de Magia, se sentó, desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista hacia los demás, el ceño más fruncido que antes.  
  
—Escuchen.  
  
_Señor Harry Potter  
Godric’s Hollow  
Presente  
  
El Ministerio de Magia tiene el agrado de invitarle a la cena y baile de Fin de Año.  
  
Lugar: Atrium del Ministerio de Magia  
Fecha: 31 de diciembre.  
Hora: 8:00 pm  
  
Se exige traje formal.  
Es imprescindible la comparecencia de su esclavo, Severus Snape  
  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Ministro de Magia_  
  
  
—Malditos —espetó Harry, al tiempo que arrugaba la hoja de pergamino y miraba a Severus—. Lo hacen a propósito, para humillarte; no me extrañaría que el desgraciado de Percy estuviera detrás de esto. Pero si piensan que vamos a asistir, que esperen sentados.  
  
—Debemos hacerlo —declaró Severus.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, cada vez más enojado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te exponga en ese maldito lugar? Jamás.  
  
—A mí tampoco me entusiasma la perspectiva, pero es necesario —razonó el hombre de ojos negros—. Estamos en una etapa muy difícil y no podemos hacer ningún movimiento en falso. En el Ministerio deben creer que todavía te controlan, al menos en cierta medida. Una rebelión abierta podría ponerlos sobre aviso.  
  
—Severus tiene razón, Harry —opinó Remus.  
  
El Gryffindor frunció aún más el ceño, pero luego de unos minutos, se dio por vencido y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
—Está bien —accedió al final—. Pero más vale que nadie se meta contigo o no sé si seré capaz de controlarme.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —preguntó Severus, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry en su sofá preferido de la salita.   
  
La atmósfera del recinto era tibia y acogedora. La mezcla de las luces de colores del arbolito de Navidad que adornaba una esquina de la habitación, y el resplandor entre amarillo y rojizo que desprendían las llamas en la chimenea, formaban un marco ideal para la charla íntima y afectuosa. Una de esas atmósferas que tanto le gustaban a Harry.  
  
Pero ese día el joven no estaba disfrutando del ambiente, y Severus sabía por qué.  
  
>>Todo va a salir bien —musitó al ver que el Gryffindor no contestaba, su mirada clavada en el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
—Te van a despreciar —replicó Harry en tono plano, luego de un buen tiempo—. Vas a tener que someterte a mí en público. No quiero que eso pase.  
  
—Harry, escucha —tomó sus manos y miró los preocupados ojos verdes, mientras su voz aterciopelaba acariciaba el corazón del más joven—. Ellos no pueden humillarme, porque no tienen poder sobre mí. Ni siquiera mientras estuve en Azkaban lo lograron, porque lo hacían por la fuerza y la fuerza no es un poder. La fuerza puede dominar el cuerpo, pero jamás podrá con el alma o el espíritu. En este momento de mi vida, sólo hay una persona que tiene poder real sobre mí —levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla con profundo cariño—. Y sé que esa persona moriría antes de infligirme algún dolor.  
  
Conmovido, Harry rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y enterró su cara en el fuerte pecho, mientras Severus seguía hablando.  
  
>>Ser sumiso ante ti en público no significa ninguna humillación para mí, Harry —continuó el hombre, destilando sinceridad—. Hay varias razones por las que quisiera quitar este collar de mi cuello, pero que tú seas mi amo no es una de ellas, te lo aseguro —acarició el cabello del joven, que seguía aferrado a su pecho, acongojado—. Ser sumiso ante quien amas y respetas nunca será una humillación.  
  
Ante esas palabras, Harry se apartó bruscamente, abriendo los ojos como platos. Sonriendo, Severus se inclinó ante la asombrada boca que formaba una O perfecta y la besó casi con reverencia. Luego, se alejó y continuó:  
  
>>Nunca pensé que yo llegaría a sentir algo como esto por otro ser humano, Harry, pero es que nunca imaginé que existiera alguien tan especial como tú. Yo… te amo.  
  
El joven empezó a negar con la cabeza, los ojos húmedos de emoción.  
  
—No, Severus. Ahora no puedes estar seguro. El collar. Tú…  
  
—Te aseguro que ya no existe duda alguna en mi alma; con o sin collar, yo te amo —le miró, sonriéndole con inmenso cariño—. Y ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría escuchártelo decir también.  
  
Por unos momentos, Harry le miró, aturdido, mientras las lágrimas, ahora incontenibles, bajaban por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de felicidad… y de amor. Con una exclamación gutural se abrazó a su cuello, murmurando una y otra vez.  
  
—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te a…  
  
Un mantra que sólo se vio interrumpido cuando Severus Snape atrapó su boca y le besó hasta morir.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Tal como se había temido Harry, la maldita fiesta del Ministerio estaba siendo una auténtica pesadilla. Lo primero que había notado era que la reunión de formal no tenía nada. Las pocas fiestas del Ministerio a las que había asistido después de la guerra, aunque le habían indignado por el trato vejatorio que se les daba a los esclavos, habían sido festejos bastante normales, con gente comiendo, bebiendo y charlando en un ambiente relativamente cordial.  
  
En este caso, sin embargo, la situación era completamente diferente. Incluso el decorado y las luces estaban elegidos de tal forma que creaban una atmósfera opresiva y… lujuriosa. Sí, esa era la palabra que le venía a la mente ante lo que le rodeaba. Las luces eran mortecinas y de tonos rojos y azules, llenando el recinto de claroscuros. En lugar de las mesas habituales y la pista de baile, habían colocado sillones y divanes en rincones estratégicos, que a Harry le recordaban los decorados de esas antiguas películas muggle sobre el Imperio Romano.  
  
La segunda gran diferencia era la lista de invitados. Mientras en las fiestas habituales se presentaban parejas casadas, novios o incluso familias, en ésta sólo estaban presentes hombres con esclavos o esclavas, y unos pocos magos solteros, todos ellos trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia. Y en lugar de estar desperdigados, charlando con los conocidos o bailando con sus parejas, estaban en los muebles de los rincones, besando y acariciando a sus esclavos de una manera que hacía que Harry se ruborizara incluso contra su voluntad.  
  
Se había visto obligado a pasear por el salón, jalando a la persona que amaba de una correa como si de un perro se tratara; había tenido que sonreír e intercambiar palabras corteses con personas a las que hubiera maldecido con placer; había tenido que presenciar cómo individuos desgraciados trataban a sus esclavos, algunos casi niños, como si fueran escoria, y cómo a su alrededor todos montaban una auténtica bacanal. ¡Y había tenido que sonreír, maldita sea!   
  
No habría podido lograrlo sin Severus. Él era su fortaleza. Cuando creía que no sería capaz de seguir fingiendo, buscaba sus ojos negros y recordaba por qué estaba ahí y resistía. Si por el hombre que amaba tenía que fingir, fingiría; si tenía que sonreír, sonreiría. Y si tenía que matar a Percy, le mataría.  
  
En cuanto vio la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del pelirrojo, supo que tenía sus manos metidas en todo eso. Pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Puede que tuviera que sonreír y fingir ante el Ministro y sus secuaces de altura, pero si esa sabandija pretendía humillar a Severus más le valía que se lo pensara dos veces, por su bien.  
  
Cansado de tanta ignominia, caminó hacia un sillón alejado, con la esperanza de poder pasar desapercibido, al menos por un rato. Severus caminó detrás de él, a la distancia exigida, y cuando Harry se sentó en el cómodo mueble, él se sentó en el piso, apoyándose sobre una pierna del joven y acariciándole, como se esperaba del comportamiento correcto en un esclavo sexual.   
  
—Sev, ya no resisto. Todo esto me da asco —musitó con cansancio—. Me quiero ir de aquí. Nunca imaginé que esta gente pudiera llegar a tales extremos. ¿Cómo es posible que el mundo mágico por el que casi muero haya llegado a este nivel de podredumbre?  
  
El hombre agachó la cabeza como si estuviera besando su pierna, pues no era bien visto que alguien conversara con su esclavo, y contestó:  
  
—Ten paciencia, Harry. No puedes irte antes de medianoche. Y recuerda que esto no es el mundo mágico real; es sólo el resultado de la mente enferma de unos cuantos.  
  
—Unos cuantos que nos tienen en sus manos —musitó el joven con pesar, mientras miraba el reloj en la pared—. Y aún faltan dos horas para la medianoche —se lamentó—. Quiero estar con nuestros amigos, no terminar el año con estos desgraciados.  
  
—Yo también, pero no hay elección.  
  
—Merlín, Severus. Si no estuvieras aquí… —se interrumpió, mientras observaba cómo Percy, en el otro extremo del salón, detenía a un camarero y le hablaba, mientras hacía una seña hacia ellos  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —preguntó el hombre, al notar como el Gryffindor se ponía tenso.  
  
—Es Percy. Está hablando con un camarero y mirando hacia aquí. Estoy seguro que trama algo.  
  
—Tranquilo. No puede hacer nada.  
  
Minutos más tarde, notó cómo el camarero se dirigía hacia ellos con una bandeja en la mano.  
  
—Señor Potter —sonrió el hombre cuando llegó a su lado—. El señor Weasley le envía este plato de langosta. Manda decir que espera que lo disfrute.  
  
Con expresión pétrea, Harry miró el contenido de la bandeja y luego una vez más al hombre, antes de señalar un plato lleno de una bazofia marrón de aspecto repugnante, colocado al lado de la langosta.  
  
—¿Y eso qué es?  
  
—Es la comida de su esclavo.  
  
—¡Cómo se…! —su arrebato de furia fue detenido cuando Severus presionó firmemente su pierna. Respiró profundo para calmarse y se dirigió nuevamente al empleado—. Por favor, déjelo en la mesita —el hombre lo colocó y se enderezó—. Gracias.  
  
>>Si ese imbécil sigue así —masculló Harry, furioso, cuando el empleado se alejó—, lo siento por los señores Weasley pero se van a quedar sin hijo.  
  
—Tranquilízate, Harry —aconsejó Severus—. Está tratando de descontrolarte.  
  
Diez minutos después, se acercó Arthur Weasley, uno de los pocos magos que estaban solos en la fiesta y que había asistido únicamente por si Harry y Severus necesitaban algo de apoyo. Harry lo agradecía en el alma, era reconfortante ver una cara amistosa en ese lugar.  
  
—Harry, Severus —les saludó, aunque en ningún momento dirigió la mirada al Slytherin.  
  
—Arthur —correspondió Harry, sonriendo—. No sabes cuánto agradezco que vinieras. Siéntate, por favor —ofreció, señalando un sillón anexo.  
  
—Ni lo menciones —desestimó el mago pelirrojo mientras se sentaba—. Vine a avisarles —declaró, sonriendo como si estuviera entablando una conversación banal con el joven.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, que también sonreía fingiendo una charla cordial.  
  
—Está corriendo el rumor de que tu actitud hacia tu esclavo es demasiado… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada— pasiva.  
  
—¿Pasiva? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sin entender.  
  
—Mira a tu alrededor.  
  
Harry observó disimuladamente. Por el salón, muchos de los magos besaban o acariciaban atrevidamente a sus esclavos, y algunos incluso se los intercambiaban entre sí. Entonces, entendió lo que Arthur quería decir.  
  
—Detesto toda esta mierda —gruñó entre sus dientes apretados—. ¡Severus y yo no somos unos malditos exhibicionistas!  
  
—Lo sé, Harry. Pero no tienen que hacer nada muy… notorio, sólo algún beso o caricia para que cese el chismorreo —aconsejó el señor Weasley, mientras se levantaba y gesticulaba como si estuviera hablando del quidditch—. Pero esperen un poco. No quiero que relacionen tu actitud con nuestra conversación. Trataré de inventar algo para que se puedan ir antes.  
  
—Ahora también esto —bufó Harry, contrariado, una vez Arthur se hubo alejado—. Lo siento, Severus.  
  
—No lo sientas —aunque el hombre no alzó la cabeza, que estaba recostada contra su pierna, pudo percibir una nota de travesura en su voz—. La idea de besarte me apetece un montón, y si de paso podemos darle un poquito de envidia al Percy, resultaría un bono extra, ¿no?  
  
El joven pensó que su pareja tenía un buen punto y empezó a sonreír, mientras su mano iba a la cabeza de Severus y empezaba a acariciar su cabello. Pasaron unos quince minutos antes que Harry sonriera de cara a la galería, mientras musitaba sin apenas mover los labios.  
  
—Ahora Percy está mirando hacia aquí, tratando de disimular. ¿Listo para nuestro despliegue público de pasión?  
  
Severus asintió sobre su pierna, soltando una risita amortiguada.  
  
La mano que Harry tenía sobre la cabeza de Severus se deslizó suavemente hasta su cara, y de allí a su barbilla, para luego levantar el rostro amado, inclinarse y tomar su boca en un beso rudo y pasional, la clase de beso que esperaban los que les observaban, aunque con un toque de ternura que únicamente fue percibido por Severus. Se besaron largo rato antes que, con su mano libre, Harry jalara la correa hacia arriba, instando al hombre a levantarse del suelo y sentarse sobre su regazo.  
  
Parecía que la perspectiva de hacer una exhibición pública había excitado a ambos, pues cuando Severus se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry, en el punto exacto para que sus miembros entraran en contacto, pudieron notar que ya estaban bastante duros. Mientras Severus empezaba a hacer movimientos ondulantes sobre el regazo de Harry, frotándose contra él con suavidad, Harry deslizó su mano bajó la túnica de Severus y empezó a acariciar su trasero con adoración, al tiempo que se seguían besando con pasión.   
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, el Gryffindor pudo ver cómo Percy les observaba con la mandíbula caída, sin podérselo creer, y una expresión de absoluta envidia. Ellos no mostraban nada, pero sus discretos movimientos resultaban muy atractivos y sugerentes, ante las expresiones impactadas de quienes les rodeaban. Con una sonrisa asombrada, sin poder creer lo que acababan de hacer ante todo el mundo, Harry miró a Severus, mostrando en sus ojos todo su amor, y le dio un último beso desesperado. Poco después, Severus volvía a ocupar su lugar a sus pies, con la cabeza apoyada contra su pierna en actitud sumisa.  
  
Un rato más tarde, sintiéndose realmente hambriento, Harry alcanzó el plato de langosta. Lamentablemente, Severus no podía comer de su plato, pero, definitivamente, también comería langosta.   
  
—Sev, voy a lanzar un hechizo de limpieza a tu alrededor. Te voy a lanzar la langosta al suelo; la gente estará tan complacida de que te haga recoger la comida del piso, que no se preocuparán de que te esté dando langosta.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes mientras asentía. Durante los siguientes minutos, compartieron la langosta de esa forma tan poco convencional, mientras los demás observaban a Severus y sonreían con desprecio. Cuando casi terminaban, Percy no pudo resistir la tentación y se acercó a burlarse.  
  
—Veo que descubriste la forma correcta de alimentar a tu esclavo —se mofó, sintiéndose seguro al estar rodeado de gente tan canalla como él—. Sólo tienes que aprender que algunos ‘seres’ sólo merecen comer bazofia.  
  
—En eso tienes razón —comentó Harry, sonriendo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, mientras tomaba el alimento que el camarero le había entregado para Severus y se lo tendía—. ¿Ya cenaste?  
  
El pelirrojo le miró, furioso.  
  
—¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
—¿No te apetece? Lástima —de repente, la mirada inocente de Harry se tornó en una expresión de fiereza, y el otro se estremeció. Quien ahora estaba ante él era el Harry Potter que una vez derrotara el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos—. No soy estúpido, Percy, y sé lo que has estado haciendo —sacó su varita apenas, pero lo suficiente para que la viera—. No soy alguien a quien te gustaría tener por enemigo. Hasta ahora me he controlado por respeto a tus padres, pero eso se acabó, ¿te quedó claro?  
  
—No te atreverías a hacerme daño —replicó Percy, aunque su tono de voz no sonaba muy convencido—. Mis padres no te perdonarían.  
  
—De hecho, le prestaría mi varita —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Percy se giró para encontrarse frente a su padre—. Te diría lo avergonzado que estoy de ti, pero ya ni eso vale la pena —le dijo, mirándole con una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza—. Tu madre no merece un hijo como tú —de repente, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara fría—. El Ministro te está buscando, es mejor que vayas a lamer sus botas.  
  
Percy Weasley se puso rojo de ira y vergüenza, pero incapaz de contestar a su padre, dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Arthur lanzó un profundo suspiro de derrota.  
  
—Lo lamento —musitó Harry.  
  
El hombre movió la cabeza.  
  
—Tendré que resignarme al hecho de que Percy ya no es rescatable —murmuró, antes de sonreír levemente—. Vámonos. Nos esperan en tu casa para despedir el año como se debe.  
  
—Pero aún es temprano —argumentó Harry.  
  
—No te preocupes —contestó, ampliando su sonrisa—. Después de la exhibición que acaban de dar ustedes dos, su objetivo esta noche ha sido completamente cumplido. Además, a estas alturas cada quien está en lo suyo, no creo que nadie note nuestra desaparición.  
  
Y con una sonrisa de Harry, los tres salieron para Aparecerse con rumbo a Godric’s Hollow.  



	10. Capítulo 10

Severus Snape se estiró satisfecho en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Harry en Godric’s Hollows, pensando que ese nueve de enero había resultado, definitivamente, el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.   
  
El día había amanecido luminoso y frío, y los terrenos que rodeaban la casa cubiertos por una gruesa alfombra de nieve blanca caída durante la noche anterior. Había sido despertado por un juguetón Harry, que le había preparado un desayuno digno de dioses. Habían pasado la mañana retozando en la cama, aprovechando que era domingo y el joven no tenía que ir al castillo, y habían almorzado con Remus y Draco.  
  
Por la tarde, Harry le había organizado un pequeño agasajo, y pese a sentirse un poco abochornado por la falta de costumbre a ser homenajeado de esa forma, tenía que reconocer que lo había disfrutado, especialmente porque Minerva había llevado el último ingrediente que les faltaba para comenzar la poción, una hierba sumamente rara que se conseguía en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts y que les había sido enviada junto al caluroso saludo de Firenze.  
  
Le emocionaba el hecho de estar tan cerca de su posible liberación, pero tenía que reconocer que eso ya no tenía para él la misma importancia de unos meses antes. Cierto que estar sin su magia era duro, pero podría sobrevivir sin ella. En cuanto a su esclavitud, hacía tantos años que era esclavo, primero de Voldemort, y luego de Dumbledore -salvando las distancias, por supuesto- que tener a Harry como amo era un cambio más que bienvenido. Pero lo cierto era que, gracias a su actual situación, había podido conocer y amar a Harry, y siendo objetivo, a esas alturas sí que no se creía capaz de sobrevivir sin él.  
  
—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Harry, saliendo en ese momento del baño a toda prisa para meterse bajo las mantas y acurrucarse contra el cálido cuerpo del hombre, aterido de frío—. ¡Demonios, hace un frío que pela!  
  
Severus pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le estrechó contra sí, algo que ya se había acostumbrado a hacer de manera casi automática. Luego, acercó las piernas a las de su pareja y empezó a frotar sus pies con los propios, para calentarlos.  
  
—Tienes los pies congelados —comentó con una sonrisa—. Y sobre tu pregunta anterior, estaba pensando en que éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —bajó la cabeza y dejó un tibio beso cariñoso sobre los labios sonrientes del joven—. Gracias.  
  
—¿A pesar de haberte hecho una fiesta con una multitud de terribles Gryffindor? —preguntó con picardía.  
  
—Más bien, gracias a eso —contestó el antiguo profesor con sinceridad—. Me he dado cuenta que los Gyffindor son buenos sujetos para tener como amigos —frunció el ceño—. Bueno, la mayoría, al menos.  
  
Harry sabía ciertamente cuáles eran los leones que a Severus no le gustaban; los mismos que a él.  
  
—Y Minerva nos trajo el ingrediente que nos faltaba —comentó el joven, para distender la atmósfera y porque era lo que más entusiasmado le tenía, llevaban varios días esperándolo—. Según me contó, todos los centauros ayudaron a Firenze a conseguirlo.  
  
—Esos no son tontos, saben que su futura libertad está en juego —comentó Severus con ironía—. Y quién sabe si hasta su vida.  
  
—Es cierto —Harry se arrimó más hacia el cálido cuerpo de su compañero, presa de un repentino estremecimiento de aprensión—. ¿Cómo es posible que llegáramos a esta situación, Severus? Scrimgeour nunca me agradó, pero ése nivel de demencia jamás me lo hubiese esperado.  
  
—En todas partes existen lobos escondidos tras la piel de mansos corderos —razonó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño—. Son parte de la humanidad, tanto mágica como muggle —alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla del joven; cuando Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, Severus continuó—: Sé que es egoísta, pero no puedo evitar el estar agradecido a la demencia de poder de Scrimgeour.  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas—. Ese infeliz te hizo pasar por el infierno, primero encerrado un año en Azkaban y luego con toda esta mierda de la esclavitud.  
  
—Porque gracias a eso te conocí verdaderamente —contestó con acento pausado—. De no ser así, ahora estaría en el mundo muggle, solo y hundido en mi propio infierno.  
  
—No es verdad —el Gryffindor rubricó su negativa con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos encontrado; estaríamos juntos y tú serías un mago libre.  
  
El hombre le observó largamente. Era posible que su pareja tuviera razón, pero él lo dudaba.  
  
—Bueno, no es tiempo de pensar en lo que pudo ser —dijo al fin, estrechando el cerco de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry—. Lo importante es que estamos aquí —se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un apasionado y prolongado beso—. Juntos —respiró antes de iniciar un nuevo beso igual de apasionado.  
  
—¿Todavía tienes ganas después de lo de esta mañana? —se burló cariñosamente Harry cuando se separaron, notando que el miembro de su pareja empezaba a endurecerse—. Mira que a tu edad ya no estás para estos trotes —la risa se podía sentir en el tono travieso del chico de ojos verdes.  
  
—¿A quién estás llamando viejo, jovencito? —replicó en un tono igual de juguetón—. Voy a demostrarte que, esta noche, tú vas a pedir clemencia antes que yo —fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación antes que tomara su boca para devorarla sin piedad.  
  
Y esa noche, el augurio de Severus Snape se cumplió.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Inclina un poco más el cuchillo —advirtió Draco, mientras se acercaba a su pareja y movía su mano derecha—. Así.  
  
—Pero si apenas lo moviste unos milímetros —se quejó Remus—. ¿No crees que exageras?  
  
—Es indispensable seguir todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra —argumentó el otro—. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer el más mínimo error —el mayor asintió, entendiendo la lógica—. Lamento haberte puesto a picar pero esto debe ser hecho hoy, y con Harry todo el día en Hogwarts, las noches son el único momento que él y mi Padrino tienen para estar juntos.  
  
—A mí no me importa hacerlo —se inclinó y le dio un beso cariñoso—. Además, Severus se veía muy cansado.  
  
—Es quien ha llevado el mayor peso del trabajo —confirmó Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba. Se acercó al caldero para verificar la temperatura de la cocción y regular la llama. Luego de darle cinco vueltas exactas al líquido, dejó el cucharón a un lado y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, pensativo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus, acercándose a él.  
  
Draco no le miró ni le contestó, y Remus permaneció a su lado en silencio, sabiendo que cuando estuviera listo, hablaría.  
  
—Estamos enfocados en hacer esto, como si fuera la panacea de todos nuestros males —musitó el rubio al fin, en voz baja—. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando ya no tengamos los collares? —giró la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos claros en el mago mayor—. Ellos siguen teniendo el poder, Remus. No es sólo lo que están haciendo con los presos. También te agraden a ti y a otros semi humanos por considerarles un peligro, cuando el verdadero peligro son ellos. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Qué también les encierren con la excusa de que son un riesgo para el mundo mágico? ¿Y después de ustedes, quién? ¿Los elfos domésticos? ¿Los duendes de Gringotts? … ¿Los muggles? —el tono de Draco había ido aumentando a medida que hablaba—. ¿Qué puta diferencia hay entre eso y lo que planteaba el Señor Oscuro?  
  
Su pareja se acercó y le abrazó, en un intento por tranquilizar sus temores y los propios.  
  
—Todo saldrá bien —musitó sobre su cabello—. Encontraremos la forma, ya lo verás.  
  
Y Remus rezó internamente para que sus palabras fueran verdad y pudieran encontrar la forma de salvar al mundo mágico… una vez más.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Ésa es la poción? —preguntó Harry con expectación, mientras Severus colocaba sobre la mesita de centro un frasco lleno de un líquido color azul de Prusia. Remus y Draco se acercaron a mirarlo, igual de ansiosos.  
  
—Sí —contesto Severus brevemente.  
  
Durante largos momentos, todos la miraron en un silencio casi reverencioso, hasta que el antiguo maestro de Pociones habló nuevamente.  
  
>>Ahora toca probarla para ver si está bien —musitó con un suspiro.  
  
—¿Probarla? —preguntó Harry, toda su ansiedad transformada en nerviosismo—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ‘si está bien’? La hiciste tú, debe estar bien, ¿no?  
  
Draco soltó un bufido.  
  
—¡Gryffindor! ¿Nadie te dijo que al hacer una poción nueva hay que probarla para ver si es correcta?  
  
—Sé que eso se hace cuando se desarrollan nuevas pociones, no soy estúpido —contestó el joven moreno, ciertamente molesto—. Pero ésta es una poción ya desarrollada. Las instrucciones decían que la poción debía quedar con un color azul de Prusia y así quedó, ¿no?  
  
—Por favor, cálmense; estamos todos muy nerviosos —pidió Severus, antes de fijar sus ojos negros en su pareja—. Tienes razón, el color nos da un buen indicio de que la poción está preparada correctamente, pero no es una garantía total. Eso sin contar que ni siquiera estamos completamente seguros de que sea el contra-hechizo correcto, hasta ahora hemos trabajado sobre la base de suposiciones  
  
—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Remus.  
  
—No hay alternativa, tendré que probarlo yo mismo —contestó Severus.  
  
—Y si no es la poción correcta o algo salió mal al hacerla, ¿qué pasaría? —al ver que Severus no respondía, Harry insistió—. ¿Severus?  
  
—Es imposible saberlo —contestó luego de unos segundos.  
  
—Entonces, me niego —declaró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ya has sacrificado y te has arriesgado demasiado, me niego a que lo vuelvas a hacer —le miró con determinación—. Soy tu amo, te prohíbo que lo hagas.  
  
—¿Me darías una orden como amo?  
  
—¿Por evitar que resultes dañado? Por supuesto.  
  
—Si quieren, puedo probarla yo —sugirió Draco.  
  
—Jamás lo permitiría —dijo Severus, sonriendo levemente —, y me parece que Remus tampoco —el aludido tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y toda su fiereza lobuna en los ojos dorados dispuesta a saltar para defender a su pareja—. Y tampoco Harry —miró detenidamente al joven.  
  
—No, no deseo que nada le pase a Draco —suspiró luego de un largo momento en lo que su profundo terror le decía que le importaba un demonio Draco, lo único que le interesaba era la seguridad de su amor—. Pero mucho menos a ti.  
  
—Escucha, Harry —hizo que el joven desdoblara los brazos y tomó sus manos —. Es necesario hacerlo, pero te prometo que no va a pasar nada.  
  
—No puedes prometerlo, no estás seguro —refunfuñó, pero se rindió ante la expresión de los ojos negros—. Te juro que si te pasa algo, te mato.  
  
Sonriendo, Severus le abrazó por unos segundos antes de pedir:  
  
—Siéntate conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado mientras me la tomo.  
  
Harry le miró, le dio un beso suave y replicó:  
  
—Lo estaré, pero denme un minuto. Prepárenlo todo mientras vuelvo.  
  
Conectó la red flu de la salita con el despacho de la Dirección de Hogwarts. Momentos después, la cara de Minerva McGonagall aparecía en medio de las llamas.  
  
>>Minerva —pidió Harry, conciso—. Ya está lista la poción y Severus la va a probar. Necesito que madam Pomfrey venga.  
  
No fue necesario que dijera más. Minutos después, ambas brujas salían de la chimenea.  
  
>>Madam Pomfrey —dijo Harry por todo saludo, ya sentado al lado de Severus y sosteniendo su mano—. Severus va a tomar una poción y necesito de su asistencia por si ocurre algo… inesperado. Sé que es innecesario pedírselo, pero es indispensable que lo que aquí va a suceder permanezca en completo secreto.  
  
La medibruja miró a Harry y luego a la profesora McGonagall, completamente confundida. Ante el asentimiento de esta última, contestó:  
  
—Tienes mi palabra.  
  
Severus tomó el recipiente con la poción de la mesa y se lo entregó a Draco, antes de tomar la mano de Harry y apretarla con fuerza.  
  
—Sólo una gota —instruyó al rubio, y luego sacó la lengua, decidido.  
  
Respirando profundamente para controlar el inevitable temblor en sus manos, Draco tomó un gotero, lo introdujo en la sustancia azul, y dejó caer una minúscula gota sobre la lengua de Severus.  
  
Todos miraron expectantes al antiguo maestro de Pociones, quién en principio no sintió absolutamente nada, y durante esos agónicos segundos pensaron que todo había salido mal. Sin embargo, después de un par de minutos, sintió un calor abrasador que rodeaba su cuello sin llegar a quemarlo, y todos pudieron ver una luz plateada que irradiaba brillante desde el collar. Después de unos segundos, apareció una pequeña cerradura en la parte de atrás  del collar, que luego se abrió con un sonoro clic, dejando a todos impactados.  
  
Severus Snape estaba libre del collar, y con ello, de su esclavitud.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
El ambiente en la salita de la casa de Godric’s Hollow era de una algarabía total. Los magos y brujas presentes estaban eufóricos. No sólo habían logrado liberar a Severus y Draco de los infames collares, sino que acababan de dar un paso realmente contundente para lograr un cambio verdadero en el mundo mágico.  
  
Harry tenía que reconocer que, por una milésima de segundo, había acariciado la idea de mandar todo al diablo y largarse con Severus al mundo muggle, donde nadie los pudiera encontrar nunca más. Pero sabía que no podría vivir con el peso de la culpa al haber dejado a tanta gente en tal situación, y también sabía que Severus nunca se lo habría permitido. Por eso había reunido a todas las personas en las que podía confiar, para decidir entre todos los pasos a tomar.  
  
Les había contado escuetamente la situación y el hecho de que ya habían desarrollado la poción que actuaba como contra-hechizo, y ahora estaban analizando las opciones a seguir.  
  
—¿Podríamos liberar del collar a todos los esclavos? —sugería Ron en ese momento.  
  
—No es buena idea —razonó Severus—. Aunque muchos de los actuales esclavos son jóvenes y tuvieron poca participación en la guerra, he visto unos cuantos realmente peligrosos, como Avery y Mulciber. Regresarles su magia sería impensable.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Kingsley—. De momento, la mayoría de mis aurores está en contra de la situación actual, pero, definitivamente, no aceptarían la liberación de algunos de esos Mortífagos. Sería el primer paso para una guerra civil.  
  
—Habría que reestructurar el Wizengamot y volver a juzgar a todos los detenidos pero bajo unas premisas justas —expuso Arthur Weasley—. Antes de comenzar los juicios, Scrimgeour destituyó a varios magos y brujas decentes, y puso es su lugar a una serie de monigotes que siguieron ciegamente sus órdenes. Estoy seguro que muchos de esos jóvenes de los que habla Severus saldrían en libertad por falta de pruebas, o con una condena mínima. En cuanto a los verdaderos Mortífagos, se clarificarán sus condenas y deberán pagarlas en Azkaban, es lo justo.  
  
—Sin embargo, también es importante organizar la prisión —intervino Severus—. Ni el peor de los Mortífagos se merece lo que allí sucede.  
  
—De lo que plantean, infiero que la mayor prioridad es conseguir la renuncia de Scrimgeour y reestructurar el Ministerio —resumió Minerva McGonagall en ese momento.   
  
—Parece ser indispensable para que esto funcione —razonó Severus.  
  
—¿Pero cómo lograremos que el Ministro renuncie?  
  
Todos quedaron pensativos por un tiempo, durante el cual Harry pareció recodar algo y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Se me ocurre una idea para que Scrimgeour renuncie —comentó, antes de mirar a Kingsley—. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.  
  
—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?  
  
—Ahora les cuento con mas calma —le dijo, antes de mirar a Luna Lovegood, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, sentada al lado de su novio, Neville Longbottom—. Pero para que realmente funcione, vamos a necesitar que la opinión pública cambie de orientación. Hasta ahora la batuta publicitaria la ha manejado el Ministerio a través de El Profeta. ¿Crees que El Quisquilloso pueda darles la pelea?  
  
—Por supuesto —aseguró la muchacha, sonriendo—. Hasta ahora hemos mantenido un bajo perfil al respecto para evitar que el Ministerio nos cerrara la publicación, pero si vamos a luchar, El Quisquilloso se une. A partir de mañana empezaremos a bombardear al público para que tomen conciencia de lo que está sucediendo.  
  
—Parvati Patil está trabajando en Corazón de Bruja —intervino Hermione—. Ella también puede ayudarnos.  
  
Todos la miraron con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad, pero fue Draco quien planteó la pregunta que estaba en la mente de la mayoría.  
  
—¿Cómo demonios nos puede ayudar un pasquín como Corazón de Bruja?  
  
—Nunca desestimen el poder de las revistas del corazón —comentó la chica, sonriendo—. Son leídas por un montón de mujeres sensibles, que tienen esposos, hijos, padres y hermanos.   
  
—Creo que la señorita Granger tiene un buen punto —apoyó Severus.  
  
—Se podría hacer una primera entrevista para que Remus y Draco cuenten su historia, y otro con Harry y Severus, para que ellos conversen de su situación. El mundo mágico se derretirá.  
  
—Retiro lo dicho, ya no me parece buena idea —dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Draco, con un ceño similar.  
  
—Pues a mi me parece una idea genial —declaró un sonriente Harry—. No te preocupes por estos dos, Rem y yo les convencemos. Contacta la entrevista con Parvati.  
  
Se escucharon dos bufidos gemelos pero todo el mundo los ignoró.  
  
—Bueno, resumiendo —habló Molly Weasley, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a escribir sin intervenir—, la táctica a seguir es la siguiente: primero, cambiar la opinión pública, a través de El Quisquilloso y Corazón de Bruja; segundo, destituir a Scrimgeour, de lo cual se encargarán Harry y Kingsley; y tercero, reestructurar el Wizengamot y Azkaban, y plantear nuevos juicios para todos los presos. ¿Es todo?  
  
—También será necesario neutralizar a los secuaces de Scrimgeour —planteó Kingsley, antes de agregar—: A todos los que conocen el hechizo. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?  
  
—Será necesario borrarles todo recuerdo concerniente al hechizo.  
  
—Probablemente sea una porción muy extensa de recuerdos, podrían quedar dementes —argumentó McGonagall.  
  
—Lo cual no sería gran desperdicio —comentó Draco como al descuido, ganándose varias miradas reprobadoras.  
  
—En esta ocasión coincido con Draco —ahora, las miradas que se enfocaron en Harry eran de auténtica sorpresa—. No me miren así porque ustedes saben que es verdad. Debemos evitar que cualquiera ajeno a los aquí presentes quede con conocimiento de esa maldición, sería un error. Lanzaremos Obliviate a todos los implicados excepto a Scrimgeour. A él le reservo otra cosa.  
  
Al escuchar el tono duro del joven, a más de uno le recorrió un escalofrío. Ése no era el dulce Harry de siempre, sino el hombre que había vencido a Voldemort.  
  
—¿Cómo sabremos quiénes son? —indagó Remus.  
  
—Interrogaremos al señor Ministro con veritaserum —dijo Harry, antes de mirar a Severus—. ¿Podrías elaborar una poción especialmente potente?  
  
El hombre asintió sin hablar, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con orgullo ante el despliegue de fuerza y organización mostrado por su pareja.  
  
>>¿Algo más? —preguntó Harry.  
  
—Hay que solucionar lo del trato a los semi humanos —planteó un preocupado Draco, deseoso de resolver la situación de Remus dentro del mundo mágico de una maldita vez.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—Esa deberá ser una de las prioridades del nuevo Ministro, elaborar leyes apropiadas para la protección de magos, semi humanos, y todo tipo de criatura mágica.  
  
Todos los presentes mostraron su conformidad.  
  
—Entonces, nos queda decidir quién será el nuevo Ministro —planteó Remus.  
  
Se hizo un largo silencio que rompió Minerva McGonagall.  
  
—Yo propongo a Arthur Weasley.  
  
Sorprendido, el aludido estaba a punto de negar cuando Harry tomó la palabra.  
  
—No trates de rehusarte, Arthur, eres perfecto para el cargo —declaró, mientras el resto mostraba estar de acuerdo—. No sólo eres de absoluta confianza sino que conoces profundamente el manejo del Ministerio. Contigo de Ministro y Kingsley de Jefe de Aurores todo va a funcionar como la seda.  
  
—Además, no es ningún regalo, Arthur, te lo aseguro —comentó Severus—. Menudo lío que se te viene encima.  
  
—¿Pero cómo van a lograr que yo sea Ministro?  
  
—Eso déjanoslo también a Kingsley y a mí —ofreció Harry—. Scrimgeour va a dejar designado a su sucesor, con la buena pro del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Al fin mi fama va a servir de algo productivo.  
  
—Pero eso no es correcto, deberían hacerse elecciones.  
  
—Arthur, estamos en esta situación porque nosotros quisimos hacer lo correcto mientras otros jugaron a su modo, ¿no? —declaró Harry con decisión—. Pues se acabó. Ahora el mundo mágico lo manejaremos los que lo salvamos, y será a nuestro modo —miró al patriarca Weasley—. Entonces, Arthur, ¿qué dices?  
  
—Bueno, si no hay otro remedio —aceptó con una cómica mueca de resignación que hizo reír a todos.  
  
—Bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada más por decidir.  
  
—Aún queda algo —musitó Severus, con visible esfuerzo.  
  
Todos le miraron, interesados; Harry le observó, preocupado.  
  
—¿De qué se trata, Severus?  
  
—Cuando Arthur asuma el cargo, lo primero que debe hacer es retirar los collares y enviar a todos los esclavos a Azkaban… Incluyendo a Draco y a mí.  



	11. Capítulo 11

—Cuando Arthur asuma el cargo, lo primero que debe hacer es retirar los collares y enviar a todos los esclavos a Azkaban… Incluyendo a Draco y a mí.  
  
—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, espantado, mientras todos observaban el intercambio con preocupación—. ¡Eso ni hablar! ¡Olvídalo!  
  
—Si vamos a hacer esto, debemos hacerlo bien, Harry —razonó Severus—. La ley debe ser igual para todos.  
  
—¡Y una mierda! —los ojos verdes destilaban furia—. No me esforcé en hacer todo esto para que tú regresaras a prisión. Lo sufrí todo un año, no pienso soportarlo ni un segundo más.  
  
—Yo tampoco estoy feliz con eso —declaró Remus, rotundo—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Severus; es necesario, Harry.  
  
—Lamentablemente, yo también tengo que estar de acuerdo —intervino la profesora McGonagall—. Si ellos no regresan a Azkaban, la gente va a pensar que existen favoritismos de tu parte.  
  
Harry se giró a observarla echando chispas por los ojos, pero respiró profundamente antes de contestarle.  
  
—Con el debido respeto, Minerva —musitó pausadamente—, me importa una soberana mierda lo que piense el mundo mágico. No pienso aceptar que ni Severus, ni Draco, pasen un solo día más en ese infierno. ¡Me niego!  
  
—No va a ser como antes, Harry, te lo aseguro —intervino Arthur Weasley—. Si tal como acordamos me convierto en Ministro, te garantizo que ambos van a estar bien.  
  
Mientras Harry negaba con vehemencia, Severus, a su espalda, le tomó por los hombros.  
  
—Harry.  
  
El joven  forcejeó hasta zafarse del cálido agarre y se alejó un par de pasos.  
  
>>Harry —insistió el hombre con voz suave, pero sin intentar aferrarle de nuevo—, sabes que es lo correcto. Casi toda mi vida he hecho las cosas equivocadas; esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.  
  
El Gryffindor se giró, su furia llegando a límites imposibles.  
  
—¡Y yo estoy cansado de hacer cosas que no deseo, que me hieren, sólo porque es lo correcto! —gritó, iracundo—. ¿Quieres dejarme y regresar a esa maldita prisión? ¡Adelante! —se giró y miró a todos los que les rodeaban—. Pero, escúchenme bien. ¡Si Severus y Draco regresan a Azkaban, no cuenten conmigo para hacer una puta cosa más!  
  
Y sin otra palabra, abandonó la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Severus respiró profundamente. Sabía que le esperaba una larga charla para calmar y convencer a su pareja, pero también sabía que al final lo lograría. Harry Potter siempre hacía lo que había que hacer.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Dos semanas más tarde, Harry y Kingsley caminaban en silencio por los solitarios pasillos del ala principal del Ministerio de Magia, rumbo a la oficina de Rufus Scrimgeour. Al llegar frente a la secretaria del Ministro, ambos hombres esbozaron su sonrisa más cortés.  
  
—Buen día, señorita —saludó Harry, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante la linda bruja—. ¿Se encuentra el señor Ministro? Tengo una cita con él.  
  
—Buenos días, señor Potter —saludó ella—. El señor Ministro le espera —contestó, antes de lanzar una mirada interrogante hacia el Jefe de Aurores.  
  
—Pasé por la oficina del señor Shacklebolt para pedirle que me acompañara, estoy muy interesado en que asista a la reunión —Harry esbozó su sonrisa más amistosa—. ¿Es eso un problema?  
  
La joven dudó brevemente, pero no resultaba nada fácil negarle algo al sonriente Salvador del Mundo Mágico cuando lo pedía de una forma tan cálida, ¿verdad? Así que, momentos más tarde, ambos entraban en la lujosa oficina.  
  
—Señor Potter, que bueno verle por a… —el Ministro, que se había levantado de su silla para recibirle, se quedó momentáneamente congelado—. Shacklebolt, ¿qué hace usted aquí?  
  
—Yo le pedí que me acompañara —informó Harry—. Espero que no tenga ningún problema con eso.  
  
Por un momento, pareció que el hombre se iba a negar, pero luego cambió su expresión y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
  
—Por supuesto que no —declaró—. Por favor, siéntense. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Potter?  
  
Harry se sentó cómodamente y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.  
  
—Vine a exigir su renuncia.  
  
El Ministro se le quedó mirando fijamente, boqueando como un pez, hasta que, finalmente, soltó una desagradable carcajada.  
  
—Muy buen chiste, Potter. Por un segundo, me engañó.  
  
—¿Acaso ve que estoy riendo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja en una copia exacta a como lo hacía Severus.  
  
El hombre borró por completo su expresión risueña.  
  
—¿Qué es toda esta tontería? ¿Con qué derecho viene a mi oficina a exigir mi renuncia?  
  
—Con el derecho que me da el haberle salvado el culo a todo el mundo mágico al matar a Voldemort, ¿no le parece suficiente?  
  
—¿Y piensa que por eso voy a renunciar tan tranquilamente?  
  
En lugar de contestarle, Harry se giró hacia Kingsley.  
  
—Te advertí que no aceptaría por las buenas —volvió a mirar a Scrimgeour y, en un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita—. En cuyo caso, deberá ser por las malas —declaró, impasible, apuntándole directo al corazón.  
  
—¿Cómo entró su varita hasta aquí? —preguntó, visiblemente nervioso—. Está prohibida en las instalaciones del Ministerio.  
  
—Ventaja de ser amigo del Jefe de Aurores. Y será mejor que no saque la suya —dijo al ver el gesto que hacía el otro—. No quisiera tener que manchar la alfombra con su sangre. Levante ambos brazos con mucho cuidado y colóquelos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla.  
  
—¿Acaso se volvió loco, Potter?  
  
—Es algo que han dicho de mí desde que cumplí los trece años… ¿o sería a los doce? No importa; lo importante es que quizás los rumores sean ciertos, así que le aconsejaría que me hiciera caso.  
  
—Va a pagar por esto —replicó el Ministro, obedeciendo con renuencia.  
  
—No antes que usted —le aseguró, para luego pronunciar claramente—: _Incarcerus._   
  
Al instante, gruesas cuerdas aparecieron, atando al Ministro a la silla. Luego, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta y lanzó dos hechizos más, uno de silencio y otro de cierre.  
  
—¡Cómo se atreve! —gritó Scrimgeour, cada vez más nervioso—. Shacklebolt, usted es el Jefe de Aurtores, ayúdeme.  
  
El hombre negro permaneció impasible, sentado en un sillón al lado de Harry.  
  
—Por favor, señor Ministro —dijo Harry con desprecio—. ¿Acaso aún no se ha dado cuenta que Kingsley está de mi parte?  
  
De pronto, empezó a hablar con un ronco siseo que estremeció a los otros dos magos presentes, mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia Rufus Scrimgeour. Ahora sí que el Ministro se veía aterrado, e incluso el rostro de Kingsley se mostraba impresionado, a pesar de saber de qué trataba todo eso.  
  
—Maldición, ¿qué está haciendo? —gritó Scrimgeour, removiéndose en el pequeño espacio que le permitían las cuerdas—. Deténgase ya.  
  
Ignorando los gritos, Harry siguió siseando, hasta que de su varita salió un rayo azul que fue a impactar directamente sobre la entrepierna del Ministro de Magia. Luego, levantó la mirada y contempló a su cautivo, sonriendo complacido.  
  
>>¿Qué demonios me hizo? —preguntó Scrimgeour.  
  
—Oh, sólo un pequeño hechizo que nos permitirá que el señor Ministro se vuelva más cooperativo —se burló Harry.  
  
—Está loco si piensa que después de esto voy a ceder a sus estupideces. Ustedes dos pagarán caro lo que acaban de hacer.  
  
—Pero si Kingsley no ha hecho nada todavía —la sonrisa de Harry se borró de repente—. Pero créame, él y sus aurores están más que dispuestos a hacerle la vida muy desagradable si no hace lo correcto por una vez en su puta vida. No nos partimos el culo en la guerra para que usted convirtiera el mundo mágico en una letrina.  
  
—No me interesa cuántos aurores estén de su parte —replicó el Ministro—. Yo también tengo mucha gente que me apoya. Si quieren pelea, la tendrán.  
  
—El asunto es que yo no quiero pelear, estoy cansado de pelear —Harry hizo un gesto de desgano—. Así que prefiero que esto lo arreglemos entre nosotros tres. Basta con que renuncie al Ministerio, y dos o tres cositas más.  
  
—¡Eso nunca!  
  
Harry volvió a mirar a Kingsley.  
  
—Eres testigo de que hice todo lo posible por evitarlo —el Jefe de Aurores asintió y Harry se enfocó nuevamente en Scrimgour, antes de pronunciar con un suave siseo en parsel—. _Aprieta Rufusss._  
  
Al momento, un agudo dolor atravesó los genitales del Ministro de Magia, que no pudo evitar lanzar un grito agudo. Después de unos segundos, Harry volvió a hablar en parsel:  
  
>> _Basssta._  
  
De inmediato, el dolor cesó. El cautivo jadeó para recuperar el aliento, los ojos anegados en lágrimas ante el fuerte dolor recibido. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, masculló:  
  
—¡Maldito!  
  
—No, Scrimgeour. El maldito en esta oficina no soy yo, sino usted.  
  
—Mas le vale que me quite este hechizo y me desate de inmediato —dijo con una rabia sorda, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con una repentina idea—. Recuerde que usted siente un ‘fuerte aprecio’ por Severus Snape, y él y el resto de los esclavos están en mis manos. No querrá que paguen por su causa, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica.  
  
—Usted es más ingenuo de lo que pensaba —se burló—. ¿Cree que estaríamos aquí si no tuviéramos todo controlado? ¿Acaso piensa que somos tan estúpidos? —la voz destilaba ironía, imitando el mejor estilo de Severus Snape; incluso se dio el lujo de alzar una ceja—. Ya elaboramos el contra-hechizo del collar.  
  
—Miente —dijo el hombre, palideciendo—. Eso no es posible.  
  
—A diferencia de usted, yo nunca miento. ¿Ha oído hablar de Hechizos de Sumisión: Cómo Conseguir el Esclavo Perfecto? —la palidez del cautivo se acentuó—. Sí, ya veo que ha escuchado hablar del libro.  
  
Scrimgeour le miró con fiereza, poco dispuesto a renunciar a todo el poder que poseía, e intentó por otro lado.  
  
—No me importa el maldito hechizo que me lanzó. Me va a tener que soltar en algún momento, y entonces los dos terminarán con sus huesos en Azkaban.  
  
—Pero que hombre tan terco —dijo Harry a nadie en particular, antes de sisear—: _Aprieta Rufusss_ —el Ministro se empezó a retorcer durante segundos que le parecieron horas, hasta que Harry siseó—: _Basssta._  
  
Sonrió con ironía al ver al hombre atado, que nuevamente intentaba recuperarse del agudo dolor.  
  
>>Sabe, en Hogwarts hay una Cámara que perteneció a uno de los Fundadores, la encontré durante mi segundo año allí —su tono pausado seguía destilando sarcasmo—. En esa Cámara hay una gran biblioteca con muchos libros con hechizos y maldiciones que usted no podría comprender así viviera mil años… porque están escritos en parsel. Como verá, yo también puedo encontrar libros extraños.   
  
Sonrió con desdén al ver que el hombre palidecía aún más, y prosiguió:  
  
>>Déjeme explicarle brevemente cómo funciona el hechizo que le lancé, a ver si así reconsidera su posición —Harry se recostó en su asiento y jugueteó con su varita—. Es un hechizo que hay que lanzar en parsel, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, lo que me da la ventaja de ser el único que puede hacerlo, algo realmente conveniente, como verá —sonrió ampliamente—. Cada vez que yo diga _Aprieta Rufusss_ —ante el siseo, el cautivo comenzó a retorcerse— empezará a sentir un dolor agudo en su polla y sus bolas, hasta que yo diga _Basssta_ —ante el nuevo siseo, el rostro dolido se relajó.  
  
>>Es un hechizo muy interesante, porque sin importar la distancia a la que me encuentre de usted, siempre funcionará —el dolorido rostro del Ministro empezó a mostrar verdadero horror—. Y por si se le ocurriera alguna idea estúpida, le advierto que si yo muero, sufrirá ese dolor durante dos minutos de cada hora del resto de su vida —miró a Scrimgeour, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y sudaba frío —. ¿Cree que ahora podamos empezar a conversar civilizadamente?  
  
Media hora después, Harry y Kingsley se disponían a abandonar las oficinas del ex-Ministro, una vez conseguidos totalmente los propósitos que les habían llevado allí, y luego de haber lanzado sobre el hombre una promesa inquebrantable, para asegurarse que no pudiera repetir de ninguna forma lo que allí se había conversado. Llevaban con ellos el ejemplar de Hechizos de Sumisión: Cómo Conseguir el Esclavo Perfecto que poseía Scrimgeour, luego de verificar que no habían lanzado ningún hechizo de copia sobre el libro, y la lista con las cinco personas que sabían de su existencia, además de una lista con los nombres de todos los colaboradores del flamante ministro recién depuesto dentro de la burocracia ministerial.  
  
—Kingsley, con estos cuatro hagan como acordamos, pero a Percy Weasley déjamelo a mí. Voy a hacerle una visita en este momento —pidió, entregándole una de las listas—. Esta otra lista se la entregaré a Arthur; antes de irme voy a pasar por su oficina a notificarle que ya es el nuevo Ministro. Creo que va a considerar necesario limpiar los pasillos de este edificio, huele muy mal por aquí.  
  
—Harry —musitó el hombre negro, preocupado—, ¿qué vas a hacer con Percy?  
  
—Nada extremo, no te preocupes —sonrió levemente—. Sólo pienso que sería justo que alguien compartiera el destino de nuestro querido ex-Ministro, ¿no crees?  
  
Mientras el Jefe de Aurores movía la cabeza, riendo, se escuchó la desesperada voz de Scrimgeour.  
  
—Espere un momento, Potter. ¿Cuándo me retirará el hechizo?  
  
Harry se giró hacia él, sonriente.  
  
—Ah, olvidé decírselo —comentó tranquilo—. Ese hechizo en particular no tiene contra-hechizo. ¿A qué es divertido?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Esa noche, acostados en la cama de su habitación de Godric’s Hollow, Harry se arrebujaba en el cálido consuelo de los brazos de Severus.  
  
—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Scrimgeour. Juro que me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando le dijiste que no existía contra-hechizo.  
  
—Se lo mereció, por desgraciado —replicó Harry, su cabeza apoyada sobre el firme pecho de su pareja, mientras escuchaba el rítmico latido de su corazón—. Además, de esa forma garantizamos que no vaya a crear problemas en un futuro.  
  
—Sí, eso es cierto —convino el antiguo profesor—. ¿Y qué pasó con Percy? Dijiste que habías ido a verle.  
  
—Lo hice cuando salí del Ministerio —confirmó el joven—. Aún no puedo creer que fuera él quien encontró el hechizo y le dio la idea a Scrimgeour. ¡Maldito mal nacido! —hizo una pausa y sonrió, mientras acariciaba el suave vello en el pecho de su amante—. Le lancé el mismo hechizo que a esa piltrafa que teníamos como Ministro. Y creo que voy a estar hablando en parsel con mucha frecuencia a partir de ahora, así que no te asustes —Severus le miró, incrédulo—. ¿Qué pasa? El sombrero quería mandarme a Slyterin por algo, ¿no?  
  
El mago mayor no pudo evitar reír suavemente, antes de volver a ponerse serio.  
  
—¿También le obligaste a hacer la promesa inquebrantable?  
  
—Sí. Aunque le tengo ‘cogido por las bolas’, literalmente hablando —replicó Harry, y Severus volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ironía—, no es seguro dejarle la posibilidad de que vaya contando cosas por ahí.  
  
—¿Quién te ayudó con el hechizo?  
  
—Arthur.  
  
Severus le miró, absolutamente asombrado.  
  
—¿Arthur Weasley te ayudó a que lanzaras ese hechizo a su propio hijo?  
  
—De hecho, me lo agradeció —Harry estaba absolutamente serio—. Él no es tonto, Severus. Sabe que si Percy siguiera como va, cualquier día terminaría en Azkaban, o incluso muerto.  
  
—Es una mala semilla —convino Severus, y Harry asintió.  
  
—De esta manera, Arthur sabe que va a estar controlado. Aunque, para serte sincero, Percy va a preferir que le hubieran encerrado en Azkaban.  
  
Severus notó que el tono de voz de Harry destilaba algo muy similar al odio, pero no insistió y cambió el tema a puntos menos álgidos.  
  
—¿Y qué hicieron con el resto de los involucrados?  
  
—Kingsley partió con el encargo de modificar su memoria para que olvidaran todo lo relacionado con el libro y el hechizo, y… —dudó un momento y terminó— otra cosita.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja, intrigado.  
  
—¿Otra _cosita_?  
  
—Sí —confirmó, sonriendo con travesura—. Se les va a lanzar un hechizo adicional. Poquita cosa, en serio.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Vale —dijo al fin, riendo—. Digamos que a partir de ahora, todos están convencidos de que sufren una disfunción eréctil irremediable.  
  
El hombre le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.  
  
—No puedo creer que tú y Kingsley hayan hecho algo así.  
  
—Habíamos decidido que jugaríamos su juego, ¿no? —de repente, el rostro de Harry se tornó terriblemente serio—. No podíamos dejar que se fueran sin un castigo apropiado.  
  
—Y este es realmente ‘apropiado’ —convino Severus, sonriendo, antes de ponerse nuevamente serio—. Las cosas no van a ser fáciles. Arthur va a tener muchos problemas para arreglar este lío. A mucha gente no le van a hacer gracia los cambios.  
  
—Lo sé —convino Harry—. Pero gracias a los artículos publicados por El Quisquilloso y Corazón de Bruja, muchas cosas están cambiando. En Corazón de Bruja recibieron muchas cartas positivas luego de la entrevista con Rem y Draco, y el editor asegura que nuestra entrevista va a conmover a mucha más gente, no siempre se publica la historia de amor de dos pobres héroes de guerra maltratados. La van a publicar mañana —Severus lanzó un gruñido y Harry se echó a reír, antes de continuar—. También visité El Profeta.  
  
—¿Fuiste a El Profeta? —preguntó Severus, intrigado—. ¿Para qué?  
  
—Tuve una larga charla con el editor. Le expliqué civilizadamente que a partir de mañana habría un nuevo Ministro que contaba con todo mi apoyo, y que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que NADIE interfiriera con las decisiones que iba a tomar, todas ellas de un gran bien para la sociedad mágica en general.  
  
—O sea, que le amenazaste.  
  
—Uyy, que fea palabra esa. Nada de eso, fui extremadamente cordial.  
  
Severus se echó a reír nuevamente.  
  
—Voy a tener que ser muy precavido contigo, tu lado Sly está siendo cada vez más evidente.  
  
Harry levantó la cabeza y alzó un tanto el cuerpo para apresar con pasión los labios de su pareja, besándolos por un largo rato.  
  
—No te preocupes —musitó casi sobre sus labios, una vez roto el beso—. Para ti siempre voy a ser tu dulce Gryffindor.  
  
Severus rio sobre esos deliciosos labios.  
  
—¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?  
  
Una vez más, ambos se besaron con ansia incontenible. Un beso de necesidad y agonía pura; el beso de dos seres que sabían que pronto tendrían que separarse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.  
  
—Te amo y te deseo tanto, Sev —musitó Harry mientras dejaba tenues besos junto al oído de su amor.  
  
—Y yo a ti —musitó el otro en respuesta, y después de unos segundos, agregó—: Quiero que me hagas el amor.  
  
Harry se congeló. Lo que Severus había dicho, la forma en que lo había dicho... Levantó la cabeza, una inmensa interrogante reflejada en sus luminosos ojos verdes, y una maravillosa respuesta brillando en los irises negros.  
  
>>Sí, mi amor —confirmó el hombre, sonriendo—. Hoy quiero que tú me poseas. Quiero llevarme ese recuerdo para que me acompañe mientras estemos separados.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry, indeciso—. Sabes que a mí no me import…  
  
—Quiero que me hagas el amor —repitió, interrumpiéndole—. Lo deseo con todo el corazón.  
  
Por un segundo, Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, así de maravillado estaba. Para él, lo que Severus pedía significaba muchísimo más que el hecho de hacerle el amor a su pareja, poseyéndole. Significaba que Severus confiaba lo suficiente en él como para abandonarse en sus manos y permitirle llevar el mando. Significaba que todo su amor y devoción al fin estaban dando frutos y las heridas en el alma de su pareja estaban comenzando a sanar. Significaba que, por fin, su amor podía dejar el pasado atrás y ser completamente feliz.  
  
Después de un tiempo que a ambos pareció eterno pero apenas fueron unos segundos, Harry sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó a apresar la deliciosa boca de Severus con la propia. Besos ávidos, duros, que transmitían una gama infinita de sentimientos. Las lenguas se entrelazaron poderosas, los dientes chocaron en batalla, y las manos empezaron a actuar.  
  
Separando su boca de la de Severus apenas el tiempo suficiente para tomar algo de aire, volvió a apresar sus labios mientras sus dedos empezaban a desabotonar la camisa del pijama del hombre. Uno a uno, los botones se fueron soltando, hasta que al fin las manos traviesas culminaron su labor y comenzaron a acariciar la tersa piel que había quedado al descubierto. La ardiente boca de Harry se separó, empezando a desgranar húmedos besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus, para seguir hacia el cuello. El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio y Harry se regodeó largo rato en la tibia piel, donde una pequeña palpitación en la vena indicaba cuán acelerado estaba el corazón del Slytherin. Aspiró con fuerza, marcándole un chupetón que con toda seguridad le haría un buen morado que le duraría varios días, y de alguna forma extraña a ambos les gustó la idea; esa pequeña marca sería como una señal de que, dondequiera que estuviera, Severus Snape tenía dueño y estaba muy feliz por ello.  
  
Abandonando el cuello al fin, los besos y lamidas de Harry bajaron por el duro hombro y el firme pecho hasta detenerse al lado de una oscura tetilla cuya punta marrón ya estaba dura y firme. Cuando la rosada lengua salió y empezó a acariciar con su tibia humedad el contorno de la tetilla, Severus dejó escapar un sonido de profunda satisfacción, y cuando la ardiente boca se cerró alrededor de su pezón y empezó a succionar, jadeó y su mano se elevó para enredar sus dedos en los desordenados mechones negros.  
  
Harry pasó un buen rato agasajando a las montañitas gemelas y frotando con la nariz el suave vello oscuro que las rodeaba, antes que sus labios siguieran su viaje hacia el sur, delineando cariñosamente su tórax hasta llegar a la siguiente depresión. La sonrosada lengua salió disparada y empezó a trazar círculos alrededor del ombligo, mientras Severus se estremecía bajo él y jalaba ligeramente su cabello.  
  
Mientras la boca y lengua de Harry seguían su dedicado trabajo a lo largo del vientre de su pareja, una de sus manos bajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a frotar en una lenta caricia, logrando que Severus se arqueara y suspirara profundamente.  
  
—Harry —murmuró con voz ronca por la excitación—. Yo quiero… a ti…  
  
El joven dejó momentáneamente su labor en el vientre, aunque su mano no se detuvo, mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba al agonizante hombre, sonriendo.  
  
—Hoy es tu día, amor. Disfrútalo.  
  
Dicho esto, regresó su atención al cuerpo de Severus para empezar a desatar el cordón que sostenía el pantalón de su pijama. Aflojándolo un poco, enganchó sus dedos en la pretina y jaló la molesta prenda hacia abajo, revelando una larga e hinchada erección donde las venas que la recorrían parecían a punto de explotar, y en cuya punta ya se podían apreciar las primeras gotas de pre semen. De nuevo, la habilidosa lengua salió para capturar las pequeñas perlas cristalinas, deleitándose con el amargo sabor mientras Severus se estremecía con anticipación.  
  
Sonriendo malévolamente, Harry se apartó y se levantó de la cama, ganándose un profundo gruñido y una mirada hosca de los ojos negros. Sin permitir que su sonrisa decayera, se acercó al pie de la cama y terminó de despojar a Severus de sus pantalones del pijama. Luego volvió a ubicarse a un lado de la cama, donde el antiguo profesor pudiera disfrutar de la vista, y empezó a quitarse la franela que usaba para dormir. Severus llevó su mano hacia abajo y acarició su pene, mientras sus ojos negros observaban con lujuria la bronceada piel que se iba revelando.  
  
Estremeciéndose de excitación ante la depredadora expresión del hombre, Harry metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar su más que notoria excitación, pero sin permitirle ni un pequeño vistazo a Severus. Extasiado, apenas notó cuando el Slytherin se levantó en un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta él, y sosteniendo la cinturilla de su pijama, lo bajó de un tirón, jadeando ante la hermosa visión que apareció ante sus ojos. Sin perder un instante, se arrodilló ante Harry y engulló su dura asta lo más profundo que pudo.  
  
El sonido gutural que escapo de los labios de Harry fue una intensa mezcla de deleite y sorpresa. El joven permitió que su pareja se diera gusto por un rato, sintiendo cómo su caliente boca se movía adentro y afuera de su dura erección. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera mucho rato o no resistiría el trecho que aún le quedaba; así que se alejó.  
  
Esta vez, el gruñido de protesta de Severus fue mucho más sonoro, no estaba dispuesto a que le quitaran su preciado juguete tan pronto, así que posó sus grandes manos en las nalgas del joven y, atrayéndole hacia él, volvió a meter su pene en su boca.  
  
—Sev… —jadeó Harry, agonizando de placer—. Suél… tame. Tengo que… prepararte.  
  
El otro negó levemente con la cabeza y no le soltó.  
  
La respiración de Harry se estaba haciendo más pesada.  
  
—Sev… vamos… déjame —el otro siguió como si no hubiera escuchado—. Te propongo un trato —los ojos negros se elevaron hacia él pero no le soltó. Harry respiró profundamente para tratar de mantener el control—. Vamos a la cama, yo te preparo y tú te diviertes, ¿vale?  
  
Los negros ojos brillaron con comprensión y la boca de Severus se abrió y las manos sobre sus nalgas aflojaron su presión. Momentos después, el Slytherin estaba nuevamente acostado sobre la cama, esperando. Harry se inclinó para besarle. Severus pasó sus largos dedos por la nuca del joven y la acarició a placer, mientras se devoraban uno al otro.   
  
Poco después, Harry se separó con movimientos felinos, sonrió a su Slytherin, y colocó una almohada debajo de la zona más baja de su espalda, levantando sus caderas para ubicarle en una mejor posición. Luego, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar mirando el pie de la cama, se trepó sobre ésta y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su amado. Mientras Severus recuperaba el juguete perdido y empezaba a atenderlo nuevamente con sumo placer, Harry musitó unas palabras ahogadas, convocando el lubricante y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre Severus.   
  
Respiró profundamente, tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer y no en el escalofrío que estaba recorriendo su columna vertebral ante las maravillosas sensaciones que provocaba la sabia boca que jugueteaba con su erección. Con una suave presión, instó a Severus para que abriera las piernas, mientras besaba sus muslos internos.  
  
—Encoge las piernas, amor —pidió suavemente, y enseguida el hombre dobló las rodillas y encajó los pies en el colchón, dando al joven una espléndida vista.   
  
Harry siguió lamiendo suavemente sus testículos y la suave piel debajo de ellos. Luego de acariciar y mordisquear las redondas nalgas, las separó suavemente y permitió que su lengua alcanzara la rosada entrada. Lamió la zona con esmero, antes de sumergir un dedo en lubricante y empezar a introducirlo suavemente a través de la estrecha entrada.  
  
Severus se tensó, y soltando la erección de Harry, siseó con anticipación.  
  
—Shh, Severus, tranquilo. Todo está bien —murmuró Harry, mientras acariciaba sus caderas con un movimiento tranquilizador. Al ver que su pareja se relajaba nuevamente, tomó su erguido miembro en su boca, y comenzó a mover el dedo dentro del estrecho canal. Pronto, sus cuidadosas atenciones dieron frutos y tuvo a Severus retorciéndose de placer bajo él; justo era el momento de introducir otro dedo.  
  
Los movimientos de tijera que los dedos de Harry hacían para distender a Severus, estaban lanzando oleadas de excitación a través del cuerpo del hombre de ojos negros, las cuales llegaron a su punto culminante cuando Harry tocó cierto punto extremadamente sensible.  
  
—Harryyyy.  
  
El joven sonrió mientras añadía un tercer dedo, y momentos más tarde, escuchó la suave súplica.  
  
>>Harry, por favor.  
  
Entendiendo que Severus ya estaba preparado para él, Harry giró de nuevo y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, enfrentando a su amado. Debía asegurarse nuevamente.  
  
—Sev, ya estás listo para mí. ¿Estás seguro…?  
  
En los negros ojos que le miraron había mil emociones: deseo, amor, incertidumbre, felicidad, pero ni un atisbo de miedo.  
  
—Te amo… y te deseo. Por favor.  
  
Harry jadeó ante la necesidad y sinceridad que destilaba la voz ronca. Sonriendo con el alma, se acercó al cuerpo de su pareja y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros.   
  
—Si en algún momento necesitas que me detenga, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo haré de inmediato —declaró Harry.  
  
—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Confío en ti.  
  
Harry colocó la punta de su erección en su entrada, y mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los negros, con la mirada inundada de amor, empezó a abrirse paso a través del cuerpo de Severus, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar lastimarle. Cuando estuvo completamente enterrado, ambos hombres expulsaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo sin siquiera darse cuenta. El joven esperó unos momentos para permitirle acostumbrarse a su intrusión, antes de empezar a moverse.  
  
Cuando Harry se retiró con cuidado para volver a enterrarse, Severus sintió que una oleada de plenitud mezclada con alivio le inundaba; y a medida que las certeras estocadas de su pareja golpeaban en su próstata, regalándole un nivel de éxtasis inenarrable, todos los ingratos recuerdos de antaño se empezaron a difuminar, siendo reemplazados por imágenes de amor y gozo glorioso, por el perfecto recuerdo de ser tomado por la persona amada.  
  
Las embestidas de Harry fueron cada vez más rápidas y erráticas, mientras masturbaba a Severus con fiereza y ambos se acercaban al borde de la agonía. Pronto, Severus, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo todas las emociones que le abrumaban, se descargó con un ronco gemido, y al sentir su pulsante erección apretadamente estrechada por las paredes de Severus, Harry se corrió en su interior segundos después.  
  
Aún sin salir del cuerpo de Severus, Harry se giró con cuidado y se acostó, llevándole con él y abrazándole con profundo cariño. Eso exorcizó el último recuerdo amargo. A partir de ahora, Severus Snape no quedaría roto en el suelo como trapo viejo luego de ser tomado; a partir de ahora, dormiría arrullado en unos brazos amorosos que le trataban como el hermoso ser humano que era en realidad.   
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Dos días más tarde, Harry y Severus estaban terminando de arreglarse en su habitación cuando Dobby les informó que Kingsley Shacklebolt les estaba esperando en la salita. Con los semblantes pétreos y las manos unidas, entraron en el recinto donde ya el Jefe de Aurores estaba reunido con Remus y Draco, los tres con semblantes igualmente serios.  
  
—Arthur dio orden de restaurar el Wizengamot —explicó Kingsley por todo saludo —. Muchos de los magos retirados por Scrimgeour fueron restituidos a sus puestos, y algunos de los que fueron complacientes con el antiguo Ministro han sido retirados. Ahora tenemos un tribunal justo e imparcial. Ayer se reunieron y decidieron revisar concienzudamente todas las sentencias que dictó el Wizengamot de Scrimgeour —se detuvo un momento para tomar valor antes de continuar—. Anoche mismo emitieron la orden para que los esclavos sean liberados de sus collares y regresen a Azkaban —les miró como pidiéndoles disculpas por algo que escapaba de sus manos—. Vine a llevarme a Severus y a Draco.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, Harry lanzó un quejido y se abrazó a Severus, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos; sabía que eso estaba por venir, pero saberlo no ayudaba en absoluto.  
  
>>Van a estar bien, se los aseguro —continuó Kingsley, con un nudo en la garganta; al trabajar juntos esos meses, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a los dos Slytherin—. Arthur designó a Amos Diggory como Director de Azkaban y ya comenzaron a implementar fuertes cambios. Además, les van a ubicar en una zona especial, con los más jóvenes; los que probablemente salgan absueltos o con sentencias cortas.  
  
Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, inmersos en su propia angustia.   
  
—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Harry al fin, su murmullo contra el pecho de Severus era un lamento—. No voy a poder estar sin ti.  
  
—Vas a poder —musitó Severus a su oído—. Vamos a poder los dos.  
  
—¿Pero por qué tienes que irte? No es justo —parecía un niño pequeño a punto de echarse a llorar—. Vámonos lejos; al mundo muggle, donde nadie nos conozca.  
  
—Sí es justo y lo sabes, Harry —razonó el hombre, apartándole un poco y mirándole a los ojos—. Es lo correcto. Si tú me lo pides, me iré contigo al mundo muggle, pero siempre seré un fugitivo. ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas para mí?  
  
El joven tragó con fuerza; por supuesto que eso no era lo que deseaba. Quería que todo el mundo mágico reconociera al hombre que amaba como lo que era en realidad: un héroe de guerra; el mayor de los héroes de esa maldita guerra. Pero no podía evitar el miedo.  
  
—¿Y si te condenan?  
  
—Cumpliré lo que el tribunal decida —contestó Severus, rotundo—. Cuando regrese a ti quiero hacerlo con mi nombre limpio, con la posibilidad de ofrecerte un futuro transparente; el futuro que mereces.  
  
—Si te condenan no lo voy a resistir, Severus. No lo haré.  
  
—Lo harás, como yo lo haré, sabiendo que al final de todo voy a encontrarte a ti —puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y miró los ojos verdes—. ¿Estarás, verdad?  
  
Harry le miró con el alma en los ojos e hizo un juramento más fuerte que el juramento inquebrantable más profundo.  
  
—El día que salgas de Azkaban, voy a estar ahí, esperándote. Lo juro.  
  
Se besaron mucho tiempo, transmitiéndose todo el amor y la fortaleza que tanto necesitaban. Cuando se separaron, Severus fue a despedirse de Remus, y Draco se acercó a Harry.  
  
—Cuídale por mí —rogó el rubio, mirando con tristeza a su pareja—. Tiene una dosis de Poción Matalobos, pero si para la próxima transformación nosotros no hemos… —se interrumpió, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Momentos después, respiró profundo y prosiguió— busca el mejor experto en pociones que puedas encontrar y oblígale a que la prepare.  
  
—Para entonces ya estarán aquí los dos mejores expertos en Pociones que conozco —contestó Harry, con una débil sonrisa—. Y tú, cuida a Severus por mí. Y cuídate tú.  
  
—Lo prometo —le aseguró con semblante sereno—. Hasta pronto, cararrajada.  
  
—Hasta antes de lo que piensas, huroncito.  
  
Severus y Remus se acercaron a ellos, ya era la hora de marchar. Severus clavó sus ojos negros en Harry y éste cerró los suyos; no soportaría verle partir. Cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron nuevamente, en la habitación sólo se encontraban Remus y él.  



	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el final de la historia, con la esperanza de que les haya gustado y un inmenso agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron, y en especial a los que me regalaron sus lindos kudos. Nos seguimos viendo. Besitos

La luz de la luna menguante se colaba entre las rejas de una de las celdas del ala oeste de la prisión de Azkaban, su brillo lechoso mezclándose con la luz de las velas flotantes que iluminaban el recinto y a sus dos ocupantes.   
  
Desde su puesto en la pequeña mesa de madera, Severus levantó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada en su compañero de celda, que en ese momento estaba acostado en su catre y leyendo con avidez una hoja de pergamino que temblaba imperceptiblemente en su mano. Sonriendo con ternura, el hombre apartó la vista y volvió a fijarla en su propia hoja de pergamino, que reposaba sobre la superficie de la mesa. La tomó con cuidado para leerla por tercera vez, y si el joven rubio del catre hubiera levantado la vista en ese momento, hubiera notado que la mano del antiguo y rudo profesor de Pociones también temblaba.  
  
  
_Hola, mi amor  
  
¿A qué te sorprende recibir esta carta en Azkaban? Resulta que después que te fuiste pasé un día y una noche espantosos, así que a la mañana siguiente, Remus y yo fuimos a hablar con Arthur para encontrar un modo de comunicarnos con ustedes. El asunto es que en Azkaban no hay chimeneas con red flu, ni permiten la entrada de lechuzas ni las apariciones, a menos que tengan un objetivo legal y estén expresamente autorizadas por el Wizengamot. ¡Una verdadera mierda! _  
  
Severus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.  
  
_Dando vueltas al asunto, encontramos la buena noticia de que, dos días a la semana, sale una barca hasta la prisión, llevando alimentos, medicinas y ese tipo de cosas. Y te informo que, a partir de ahora, también va a llevar el correo. Arthur me prometió que iba a hablar con el señor Diggori para que les entregara nuestras cartas y recibiera las de ustedes, para que nos las traigan en el siguiente viaje del barco.  
  
Arthur también me dijo que puedes fumar, así que te envío tu pipa y tu tabaco; te compré de la misma marca que tenías en el estuche de nuestra habitación. Si ves que se te va a terminar, avísame y te mandaré más. También te mando algo de ropa y un paquete con las galletas de canela que tanto te gustan. Remus también está enviando a Draco ropa y algunas chucherías.   
  
Te extraño tanto. Cuando me escribas, por favor, cuéntame todo sobre Azkaban, sobre cómo te tratan y si estás bien. Y no me mientas o te la verás con la punta de mi varita, que sepas.  
  
Te adoro  
  
Harry_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Estoy muerto —musitó Harry, entrando en la salita de la casa de Godric’s Hollow y tirándose sobre un sofá, agotado—. A veces entiendo a Severus; esos chiquillos prueban la paciencia de un santo.  
  
—¿Un día pesado, por lo que veo? —preguntó Remus. El joven asintió, sin fuerzas ni para hablar—. En ese caso, supongo que sería preferible dejar esto para mañana —comentó como al descuido, mientras levantaba un sobre y sonreía.  
  
Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo un exaltado Harry, con una repentina ráfaga de vigor, saltaba sobre él arrebatándole la carta, para luego ir a acurrucarse en el sofá favorito de Severus y empezar a leer.  
  
  
_Harry  
  
Esto de las cartas es una estupenda idea. De hecho, estuve hablando con Diggori cuando me la entregó y va a desarrollar la logística para que todos los presos tengan acceso a esto. Gracias.  
  
Azkaban está mucho mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí. La comida, aunque austera, es nutritiva y agradable al paladar. Las celdas ya no son frías y húmedas, pues están climatizadas por medio de magia. También tenemos luz, y las antorchas y velas están hechizadas para prenderse o apagarse según queramos. Draco y yo tenemos una celda para nosotros solos; las camas no rechinan y tienen buenos jergones, nos pusieron un par de cómodas butacas y un escritorio, y hasta tenemos un pequeño retrete privado dentro de la celda que se limpia mágicamente. Como puedes ver, esto es el paraíso. _  
  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente. Imaginaba a su pareja diciendo eso y casi podía escuchar la ironía en su voz.  
  
  
_¿Cómo está todo por allí? Espero que no hayas tocado nada de mi laboratorio ni te estés metiendo en problemas_  
  
  
—Sí, mi amor, estoy bien —susurró Harry, sonriendo ante la particular forma del hombre de decirle que se preocupaba por él.  
  
  
_En la próxima carta, cuéntame noticias del mundo mágico, aquí estamos muy curiosos al respecto. Y si puedes, mándame el libro de Pociones que estaba empezando a leer; como supondrás, aquí todavía no hay biblioteca.  
  
Ah, y Draco te manda decir que, aunque las de canela sean mis preferidas, la próxima vez también podrías preparar galletas de chocolate.  
  
Yo también te extraño… y te amo.  
  
SS_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@

  
_Hola, mi amor  
  
Las últimas noticias son estupendas. Como nos auguraron, el artículo que salió en Corazón de Bruja nos ha ganado un montón de fans_  
  
  
Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio.  
  
  
_Quita ese gesto que te estoy viendo. El asunto es que, además de nuestra entrevista narrando las vicisitudes por las que tuviste que pasar luego de todos los sacrificios que hiciste para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort y lo injusto de tu condena, ahora todos los diarios, incluso El Profeta, están hablando acerca de la reestructuración del Ministerio y el Wizengamot, y la revisión que van a hacer de todas las sentencias. Con todo eso, la opinión pública está dando un impresionante vuelco a nuestro favor, apoyando a Arthur como Ministro y a su gestión, de forma que los pocos aliados de Scrimgeour que se atreven a protestar, están siendo ignorados.  
  
Por cierto, se ha nombrado una comisión con miembros del Wizengamot y representantes de diversos sectores, con la misión de estructurar una propuesta de Ley para la Protección de los Semi Humanos y otras Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Y adivina quién va a participar en la comisión como representante de los semi humanos? ¡Nuestro Remus!_  
  
  
El antiguo maestro de Pociones bajó su carta. Por eso Draco llevaba unos minutos con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara mientras leía la suya.  
  
  
_NO he tocado tu laboratorio, pero más vale que regreses pronto o lo voy a vender todo. Recuerda que debes alimentarte bien, que a veces eres muy descuidado, ¿vale?  
  
Salúdame al huroncito y dile que esta vez también hice de chocolate para él.  
  
Te adoro  
  
Harry  
  
P.d: Me dicen que pronto van a empezar con la revisión de los juicios. Apenas veo la hora de que eso suceda._  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_Harry  
  
Gracias a Merlín que ya van a empezar esa dichosa revisión. No tienes idea el estado en que se encuentran estos jovencitos. Varios fueron vejados y abusados por los desgraciados que se decían sus amos, algo aberrante. Draco y yo estamos apoyando al psicomago de la prisión para ayudarlos a tomar mayor confianza, haciendo que hablen y expresen todo lo que están guardando, pero es algo realmente duro._  
  
  
De manera inconsciente, Harry estrujó el extremo de la carta que estaba sosteniendo. Maldito Scrimgeour y su grupo de fascistas.  
  
  
_Diggori me pidió ayuda para organizar algunas cosas en beneficio de los presos y acepté; es una forma de mantenerme ocupado mientras esté aquí. Estamos empezando a organizar una biblioteca; no de libros de magia o hechizos, sino lectura ligera: novelas, biografías, historia, ese tipo de cosas. Diggori también quiere implementar algunos oficios; al fin y al cabo, algunos de los detenidos probablemente pasen varios años aquí, y es una buena forma de mantenerles entretenidos. Además, aprender un oficio quizás les sea de utilidad cuando salgan.  
  
Con todo esto, los días pasan rápido, pero las noches se me hacen interminables.  
  
Mi catre está demasiado frío y vacío.  
  
Te amo.  
  
SS_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_Hola, mi amor  
  
No tienes idea de la impotencia que sentí al leer tu carta anterior. ¿Cómo es posible que individuos que se proclaman decentes y honestos fueran capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie protestara? Todo por miedo, desidia, o quién sabe qué razón.  
  
Ya empezaron las revisiones. Por lo que me contó Kingsley, incluso empezaron a emitir resultados, así que es probable que pronto vean movimiento por allí. Yo sólo espero que salga pronto la tuya y te liberen de una maldita vez. ¡Y no te atrevas a argumentarme, vas a salir en libertad! ¡Y Draco también!  
  
Y por cierto, nuestros compradores están siendo realmente insistentes en el hecho de que, en cuando podamos retomar nuestra pequeña empresa, estarán más que encantados de recibir todo lo que fabriquemos. Según ellos, la calidad de tus pociones es muy superior a la de cualquier otra que hayan vendido.  
  
Vale, ya sé que lo sabes, baja esa ceja ya._  
  
  
Severus miró el papel con asombro, ¿acaso era tan predecible?  
  
  
_Y no es que seas predecible, sino que te conozco._  
  
  
—Mierda, puede adivinar mis pensamientos hasta por carta.  
  
  
_Yo sigo cosechando y secando las plantas del jardín durante el fin de semana, y Dobby se encarga de cuidarlas entre semana. Rem nos ayuda de vez en cuando, pero ahora está realmente ocupado con lo de la Ley. En fin, que cuando regreses vas a tener una buena provisión de ingredientes para empezar. Y si Draco se anima a seguir con nosotros, mejor._  
  
  
Severus apartó un momento la vista y suspiró. Si eso pudiera convertirse en realidad.  
  
  
_Nuestra cama también está fría y vacía, amor. Pero cuando siento que el peso de tu ausencia es demasiado para soportarlo, y doy vueltas y vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, comienzo a hablar en parsel y el sueño acude en seguida.  
  
La venganza no sólo es dulce, tiene poderes somníferos.  
  
Te adoro  
  
Harry_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_Harry  
  
Sí, ya empezaron a venir los resultados de las revisiones. Por una parte, es maravilloso cuando alguno de los chicos recibe su orden de excarcelación; su alegría y entusiasmo nos contagia a todos. Pero cuando la revisión trae consigo alguna condena, por pequeña que sea, es terrible. Aunque hasta ahora todas las decisiones han probado ser correctas, la mayoría de las veces los muchachos se hunden y tenemos que empezar a levantarlos casi desde cero.  
  
Harry, perdóname por decirlo, pero por muy doloroso que esto sea para nosotros, estoy convencido que en este momento me encuentro donde debo estar, ayudando a mis chicos. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero sólo puedo desear que mi caso sea el último en ser revisado.  
  
¿La venganza es dulce? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi dulce Gryffindor?   
  
Te amo  
  
SS  
  
P.d: Draco manda decir que más vale que cuides mucho a Remus durante su transformación o te la verás con él_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
_Hola mi amor  
  
Hoy debo confesar que tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, estoy feliz de que Draco ya esté en casa, pero por otra me crea una angustia terrible pensar que ahora vas a estar solo.  
  
Kingsley me aseguró que las revisiones están avanzando con extrema rapidez y pronto será la tuya, pero yo tengo un nudo permanente en la garganta que no me deja respirar.  
  
Sólo quiero que recuerdes que pronto vamos a estar juntos; y no lo olvides, el día que atravieses la puerta de salida de Azkaban, yo voy a ser el tipo con la pancarta que te va a estar esperando afuera.  
  
Te amo  
  
Harry_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—¿Pero por qué tardan tanto? —se quejaba Harry, caminando de un extremo al otro del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta donde en ese momento estaba reunido el Wizengamot en pleno, analizando el caso de Severus Snape.  
  
—Tranquilízate, Harry —aconsejó Remus, que estaba sentado en un banco, sosteniendo la mano de Draco, que sentado a su lado se veía tan nervioso como el mismo Harry.  
  
—¡Pero han pasado un montón de horas! ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitan? ¡Merlín, tienen un montón de pruebas de la inocencia de Severus! ¿Qué…?  
  
La diatriba de Harry se vio interrumpida cuando la enorme puerta del juzgado se abrió y un empleado del tribunal apareció en el umbral.  
  
—El Wizengamot ha llegado a un veredicto.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus Snape miraba a través de los barrotes de su celda, al majestuoso cielo que en ese momento estaba gris y presagiaba tormenta. En su mano, la cálida pipa humeante le brindaba esa especie de sensación de sentirse extrañamente acompañado que sentía cada vez que fumaba.  
  
Sabía que ese día estarían juzgando su caso en el Wizengamot, Amos Diggory se lo había comunicado esa misma mañana. Si dijera que no estaba nervioso, mentiría. A esa hora, lo más probable es que su destino ya estuviera decidido.  
  
¿Y si le condenaban?  
  
Era cierto que hasta ahora el máximo tribunal mágico había dictaminado decisiones justas, acordes con los delitos –o falta de ellos– en los casos que habían revisado. ¿Pero cuál sería la decisión en su caso? Sin importar las razones que tuviera para hacerlo, él había dado muerte a Albus, eso era un hecho. Y aunque a estas alturas ya no se culpaba a sí mismo, principalmente gracias a las largas horas que Harry se había pasado conversando con él para que aceptara las cosas como habían sucedido, quién podía saber lo que pensarían los jueces.  
  
Si esto hubiera sucedido un año antes, quizás ni siquiera le importaría demasiado el resultado de la dichosa revisión. Azkaban ya no era un mal sitio para vivir, y ayudar a sus chicos y a Diggori con su proyecto de reforma le había tenido bastante entretenido últimamente.  
  
Pero ahora tenía a Harry, y por él ansiaba salir de allí más de lo que había deseado cualquier cosa en toda su vida.  
  
—Señor Snape —levantó la vista y vio un joven auror parado firmemente frente a él. Esa era otra de las cosas que se había ganado en ese lugar: respeto—. El Director Diggory le pide que haga el favor de acompañarme. Le está esperando en su oficina.  
  
Severus se levantó con calma y dejó su pipa en el soporte que estaba encima de la mesa. Al parecer, el Wizengamot ya había tomado su decisión. Su suerte estaba echada.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La pequeña embarcación que se deslizaba silenciosa parecía una diminuta cáscara de nuez que se bamboleaba en medio del rugido de las furiosas olas que azotaban su casco sin parar, salpicando a sus dos únicos ocupantes. Mientras el navegante sorteaba diestramente a través del encrespado mar, una figura vestida de negro estaba parada en la zona de popa, absolutamente inconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, su mirada clavada en un punto en la lejanía.  
  
Navegaron en silencio durante veinte minutos más, hasta llegar a un pequeño atracadero. El lugar era el más inhóspito que los recién llegados hubieran visto en su vida. Una costa agreste y sin playa, donde las olas azotaban con un ruido seco. El hombre de popa saltó al atracadero de un ágil movimiento antes de volver su mirada hacia el navegante.  
  
—Espéreme aquí, por favor.  
  
Ante el breve asentimiento del otro, el hombre se giró y comenzó su ascenso por unas pequeñas escaleras rústicas que conducían a lo alto del encrespado farallón. Subía presuroso; el viaje a través del embravecido mar había sido más lento de lo previsto y él temía haberse retrasado. Debía llegar a tiempo; tenía una promesa que cumplir.  
  
Cuando por fin llegó a lo alto de la empinada escalera, se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y dirigió la vista hacia el oscuro edificio que se erigía ante él. Ya el sol estaba descendiendo en la línea del horizonte y las luces se filtraban desde algunas ventanas de las altas murallas. Una vez recuperado el aliento, comenzó a correr a través de la explanada que le separaba de la imponente edificación.  
  
Llegó casi jadeando frente a las inmensas puertas de hierro y se estremeció involuntariamente; quizás Azkaban hubiera mejorado internamente, pero desde afuera se veía absolutamente aterrador. La angustia oprimió su pecho al pensar en ese largo año que Severus había tenido que sobrevivir en el antiguo Azkaban, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza para desechar pensamientos tan amargos. Ahora todo había pasado, y sólo tenía que esperar a que esas puertas se abrieran de una maldita vez y por ellas saliera el hombre que amaba.  
  
Se arrebujó mejor en su capa para protegerse del viento que azotaba inclemente; si Severus no aparecía pronto, lo iba a encontrar congelado. Diez minutos después, ya Harry apenas controlaba su impaciencia. Sabía que Severus debía salir por esa puerta, acompañado por su custodio, antes que ambos pudieran aparecerse con dirección al Ministerio, pero ¿y si había salido antes de tiempo y ya se había ido? Cinco minutos más y Harry estaba más que dispuesto a golpear la puerta a todo lo que pudiera y gritar para que alguien le abriera.   
  
En ese momento, aun el medio del estruendo del viento y las olas, se escuchó el claro sonido de pesados cerrojos abriéndose. La pesadísima puerta de hierro comenzó a moverse con lentitud, y luego de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos, un rayo de luz se filtró al exterior, acompañando las figuras de dos hombres.  
  
Harry no conocía al sujeto que estaba parado al lado de Severus, pero para él no existía en ese momento. Abrumado de emociones, permaneció allí parado, sin saber qué hacer, incapaz siquiera de pensar. Pero cuando el hombre de ojos negros y nariz ganchuda alzó los brazos y los tendió hacia él, algo en su pecho estalló. Emitiendo un gemido gutural, corrió hacia esos brazos, abrazando al hombre y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.   
  
Uno de los brazos de Severus le plegó contra su cuerpo mientras la otra mano empezaba a acariciar el alborotado cabello negro.  
  
—Su cabeza parece un nido de pájaros, señor Potter —musitó la ronca voz.   
  
Harry alzó un poco la cabeza y los ojos verdes se clavaron en los negros por interminables segundos, mientras se declaraban unos a otros todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que les inundaba en ese momento. Al fin, la cabeza del mayor bajó y apresó los ateridos labios de su pareja en un beso prolongado y pasional, el primero de los muchos que habría en sus vidas a partir de ese momento.   
  
Severus Snape había regresado a los brazos de Harry Potter; había regresado a su hogar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
— _Y por la presente, declaramos a Severus Snape libre de todos los cargos imputados en su contra, estimando que en todo momento actuó para el beneficio del mundo mágico y siguiendo las instrucciones expresas de Albus Dumbledore_ —tres días más tarde, Harry leía el documento emitido por el Wizengamot a todos los asistentes a la pequeña fiesta de celebración—. _Asimismo, ofrecemos una indemnización de cincuenta mil galeones por todas las molestias ocasionadas al señor Snape durante su injusta reclusión en Azkaban_  
  
—Molestias ocasionadas —repitió Draco con desprecio, cuando Harry terminó de leer—. Casi lo matan dos veces y ellos lo definen como una ‘molestia’.  
  
—Al menos le están indemnizando —razonó Hermione.  
  
—Sí, recuerda que este Wizengamot no tiene culpa de lo que hizo el pasado —intervino Remus—. Esto le permitirá tener algo de desahogo para emprender cualquier cosa que desee.  
  
—¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora, Severus? —preguntó Kingsley, que en ese momento tenía una botella de champaña en la mano y estaba sirviendo a todos los presentes.  
  
—Tu puesto de profesor de Pociones te está esperando si deseas regresar a Hogwarts —ofreció Minerva McGonagall—. Llevamos tres sustitutos desde que te fuiste y ninguno da la talla.  
  
—No lo creo, Minerva —contestó el hombre, mientras abrazaba a su pareja, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá—. Mi socio ha estado preparando un montón de ingredientes durante mi ausencia, y ahora que Remus recuperó su cátedra de Defensa y Harry tiene más tiempo libre, los tres nos vamos a dedicar de lleno al negocio.  
  
—¿Los tres? —repitió Ron, intrigado.  
  
—A Draco le regresaron la parte de su fortuna que le correspondía por parte de Narcissa, así que decidió invertir también en la sociedad —explicó Harry—. La casa anexa a ésta llevaba varios meses en venta, y decidimos adquirirla para montar allí los laboratorios y la zona de almacenaje, y los jardines nos permitirán ampliar las siembras y diversificarnos hacia otras especies no tan comunes.   
  
—Además, ya hablamos con Longbottom para que sea nuestro asesor en esa área —agregó Draco.  
  
—¿Longbottom? —exclamó McGonagall, preocupada, mientras miraba al joven detenidamente—. No pensará dejar su cátedra en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?   
  
—No se preocupe, Profesora —contestó, sonriendo—. Será durante los fines de semana y en las vacaciones.  
  
—¿Y van a seguir viviendo juntos? —preguntó Hermione, paseando su mirada por todos los residentes de Godric’s Hollow.  
  
—Severus y yo estaríamos encantados, si Remus y Draco así lo desean —declaró Harry mientras su pareja asentía, sonriendo—. ¿Qué nos dicen?  
  
Los dos aludidos se miraron y también sonrieron. Al final, el muchacho rubio guiñó un ojo a su pareja y se giró hacia sus amigos.  
  
—Trato hecho, pero con una condición —al ver que le observaban, expectantes, agregó—: No más afrodisíacos en nuestras comidas. La próxima poción la prueban ustedes dos.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Era una calurosa noche de agosto. En la silenciosa zona mágica residencial apenas se escuchaban los sonidos de algunos animales nocturnos, mientras todos los habitantes estaban sumergidos en sueños profundos.  
  
En ese momento, un terrible alarido rompió la quietud de la noche.  
  
—Percy —la esposa del pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarle jadeando de dolor y con la mano puesta en sus genitales—. ¿De nuevo te dio otro ataque? —el hombre asintió con la cabeza, aún no podía hablar—. Ya van tres esta semana —comentó con preocupación—. No puedo creer que esos ataques no tengan solución; ¿por qué no pides una segunda opinión?  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Harry, ¿quieres dejar de susurrar en parsel y regresar a la cama? —pidió Severus, mirando al joven que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
El Gryffindor le sonrió y se levantó de su sitio. Quitándose la bata, dejó ver su cuerpo desnudo y se acostó acurrucándose en el abrazo de su pareja.  
  
>>¿Nunca vas a dejar de torturarles? —preguntó el antiguo profesor de Pociones, mientras elevaba una mano y apartaba un mechón de cabello para ver los luminosos ojos verdes.  
  
—No podía dormir y me aburría.  
  
—¿Y no se te ocurrió algo diferente para llamar al sueño?  
  
—Sí, pero estabas dormido —hizo un pequeño mohín—. Tal vez si ahora me ayudas, esos dos puedan dormir en paz.  
  
Mientras Severus tomaba los dulces labios en un beso ansioso, fue evidente que Rufus Scrimgeour y Percy Weasley podrían dormir tranquilos… Por esa noche, al menos.  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
